ScarletBlue
by Milkdudz
Summary: Honestly, I just started reading fanfiction( mainly Arrowverse things). One ship that i found to be my most favorite were Barry Allen and Kara Danvers. I love the stories I have read with them as a couple. I've decided to give is a shot bcus it seems really fun. Not the best but can only hope to get better.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Blur

Ever since Barry had finally made it back to his earth, Earth 1, he could not shake this feeling lurking in the back of his mind. Even with all the things that had gone on with Zoom and the death of his father, he had a feeling of emptiness and he just couldn't figure out why.

"Barry" Caitlin said, coming through his ear piece," there is a robbery happening downtown, 3 men, heavily armed and they have a hostage. You need to be fast."

"Always am," He replied, a smirk on his face.

Barry arrived at the robbery, and within a matter of seconds had the criminals tied up, the cash returned to its rightful place and made sure the hostage was ok before speeding off to STAR labs. As he ran, that bothersome feeling came back to him. 'What am I missing?' he thought to himself. As he sped through the streets of central city, he noticed something in the sky. A red blur? Before he could question it, it disappeared. He ran up the side of the tallest building and surveyed the sky. He made a complete 360, panning the sky like a hawk but nothing.

"BARRY!" Cisco came through his ear piece, kind of panicky, " you need to get back to the lab, like NOW!"

"On my way," his brain still trying to figure out what he had just seen, he sped back to the lab. As he arrived he didn't see anybody in the main room. As he looked around he glimpsed at one of the monitors and saw everyone in the pipeline standing in front of a…

" A breach?" his eyes widened, and ran to the others. The look of fear, panic and disbelief shown on everyone's face, including Barry's. Joe and Eddie had there guns drawn, Cisco the mock prototype laser gun he had made after Harry and Jesse had returned to their earth. Barry prayed he had gotten it to work, not knowing what they were about to face.

" What happened? I thought I closed all of the breaches?" Barry asked, alarm in his voice.

" You did, but this one opened up out of no where and we do not know how," Caitlin explained, standing beside Wally and Iris.

" Think it could be Zoom?" Eddie asked

" No, we watched him get taken by the Time Wraiths, Zoom himself admitted not even he was fast enough to get away from the Time Wraiths once they had you." Iris responded

" Whatever it is we have to assume that it's unfriendly," Joe had his sights trained on the breach, finger on the trigger ready for a fight.

"Joes right," Barry agreed," which is why everyone without superpowers should leave," the bugging feeling had still been bothering him and he wasn't sure if this was why but he couldn't risk losing anybody else he cared for.

" If you think we're leaving you, you obviously…" Joe was cut off by the tall, dark dressed man who had just jumped through the breach and landed in front of them. He began brushing himself off before looking up at the group.

"Harry?" Cisco asked, puzzled as he lowered his weapon, Joe and Eddie doing the same. "How did you...why did you...What are you doing here?"

Harry had looked happy to see them all, though he also looked as if he had just dealt with the worst thing imaginable. "Well Mr. Ramon, I am here because I have another problem I believe that Mr. Allen here could help me with."

"What? Create another evil speedster? Please say no." Barry joked

"Well yes and no, its hard to explain. Actually it's not hard to explain. You see..." He was then cut off by a streak of yellow lighting came speeding out of the breach and running circles around all of them. Joe, Eddie and Cisco had raised their weapons just as quick as the bolt of lighting had made its way through the breach. Barry had gotten ready to chase after the streak himself before it came to a stop beside Wells. "Evil? No. Did I create the speedster? Unintentionally."

"Hey guys," Jessie had the biggest smile on her face "what's up?"

Everyone just stood shocked in silence.

"Jessie, you're...you're a speedster?" Wally broke the silence, approaching Jessie. The sound of disbelief and happiness in his voice. He had missed her ever since she had left and was glad that she had showed up, even if it was out of nowhere.

"How did this happen?" Barry questioned, looking from Jessie back to Harry.

"Well Mr. Allen, as we all know, after we made the attempt to help you get your speed, the out burst of from the Particle Accelerator traveled and must have affected my Jessie," he stated, the look of annoyance on his face, " and apparently had more of an affect on her than we knew."

"And you need my help?" Barry asked

"I need you to help her train her powers," Wells explained, but Barry could see he had a look in his eyes that meant differently.

"Um...," Barry was still shocked at the new speedster," I mean sure, why not?" Jessie, still smiling, looked at Barry.

" Oh thank you Barry, my Dad has been so worried about me having these powers, at least with your help he might actually stop worrying about me when I use them."

Harry rolled his eyes, Barry couldn't tell if it was from Jessie's 'worried' comment or the comment about letting her use her powers.

"No problem, we can start tomorrow seeing as how it's getting pretty late."

They all began to head out of the pipe line but Barry caught a glimpse of Wally still standing, looking at the breach.

"You good Wally?" Barry wondered, he could see Wally was upset about something.

Wally came back to reality, realizing what he was doing and how he probably looked. He fixed the look on his face and turned to Barry, "What? Oh yea I'm good." He jogged toward the exit, following the others as they left. Barry could tell he had more than likely felt upset by the fact that Jessie had become a speedster, seeing as how they both had been hit with the Particle Accelerator blast. Barry was just about to leave when that bugging feeling came back to him. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Streak

Kara's day had been the busiest day she had had all week, which was saying something after months of being Cat Grants assistant. After the recent alien prison break from the DEO, Kara had been searching all over National city for the escapees, even having to take small trips to other cities the aliens had decided to hide out at. She had been chasing aliens around all day that she had not been able to get the story Carr's was asking for on his desk this morning, which meant Kara could expect a ten minute yelling lecture on what it means to be a journalist and if she wanted to keep her job she needed to get her ass in gear and stop slacking.

As she headed back to National City, Kara looked down and caught the glimpse of what appeared to be a red streak moving through the streets 'What the...?' She thought to her self, not knowing what see had just seen. She flew down to street level and panned the city block. Pedestrians pointed and began taking photos of the superheroine. She felt bad for ignoring the kind citizens, but was completely distracted by what she had just saw. What made stranger was that she could smell what seemed really familiar to that of what you would smell if lighting had just struck. She surveyed the area and saw no burn marks, or damage to represent that such a thing could have happened. To make it more odd, the citizens had seemed to not even be phased by the electrified feeling in the air. She gave them a wave and flew back into the sky, speeding off toward National City. In addition to the strange streak that seemed to appear and then vanish out of nowhere, she could have sworn that she had heard one of the many bystanders taking a photo say 'Man, I can not believe I got to see two superhero's in the same day. This is crazy awesome.' ' Two superheroes?' She thought to herself, her super hearing had never failed her before, but she began to think that they were playing a trick on her. Before she could consider anything else her sister Alex spoke to her through her coms.

"Kara, we got another alien siting, right here in National City."

"Already heading back, be there in a few. Any idea what kind of alien it is?" Kara asked, trying to come up with an early game plan so she could take the creature out fast and get it back to the DEO holding cell. Even for a Kryptonian, she was getting tired and felt like she was about to fall out of the sky from sheer exhaustion.

"No idea," Alex admitted, she had an apologetic tone to her voice," Winn has been looking through all the documented Fort Rozz prisoners for the past thirty minutes and hasn't found a hit."

"There are hundreds of inmates to look through, that's not including the ones we have already either captured or were proven peaceful, and I had looked at all of them at least ten times. There is not a single record of what this 'thing' is." Winn had chimed in, Kara could sense the aggravation in his voice.

"Just keep looking, maybe something will come up," Kara responded. As she flew she still could not shake what she seen and heard. A feel feeling began to tug at the back of her brain, like she had seen the streak before, but could not remember where.

She arrived at the location Alex and Winn had given her. She had not seen a sign of the alien until she heard a loud crash and the breaking of glass. She turned just in time to see a convenient store clerk sit up and struggle to get out of the pile of glass he had landed in. Kara gave the man a quick x-ray and noticed he had a broken wrist and ankle. She then saw what had caused it, a tall muscular man came waltzing out of the store with a bag full of what Kara could only guess was money. 'Why would an alien need money?' She thought as she sped up the crook. She gave him a good punch to the jaw and sent him flying back into the store. She picked up the injured clerk and raced him to safety. She instructed the bystanders to call an ambulance for the man and raced back to the store. The guy had gotten back to his feet and was searching for what had hit him.

"So what are you?" Kara asked him " another Daxamite who found his way onto earth?"

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch?" He was brushing off his clothes and began to get angry.

"Ok, there are many things you can call me that will not get me upset. That however is one I do not like being called," she flew toward him, ready to pick him up and pin him against the building. At that moment the man fell to the ground and turned into a sludge goo substance.

"What the...?" Before Kara could finish her sentence the pile of goo formed a giant fist and down her across the street, right in to a hot dog stand. As she got back to her feet she could see the goo begin to form a humanoid shape, and the man she had hit before was standing in front of her.

"Now see, the only reason you hit me before was because I was not expecting it," the man remarked, a grin formed on his face," but I can assure you that it wont happen again."

"We'll see about that," she retorted, speeding toward him and landing a punch to his chest only to her surprise that her arm had gotten stuck inside of the man. His grin formed into a creepy smile as he grabbed a hand full of her hair.

"I thought there was only one freak running around that's why I moved here. But you sure are a hell of a lot more fine than that dork, to bad I gotta kill ya," He headbutted her and then picked her up and threw her into a the store. "I'll see you around girly. Maybe next time, if you're nicer we can have dinner." He ran off down the street and darted down a near by ally once the police began to show.

"KARA! Are you okay?" Alex demanded over the coms. She and Winn had be watching the whole fight go down through the various traffic cams that surrounded the block.

"Yea I am fine, what the hell was that thing?" She questioned, using her x-ray vision to search for the runaway, whatever it was.

"I have no idea," Winn replied honestly, "there is not a single record on an alien that can change its physical form into a gross looking pile of muck."

"Well what ever it is, we need to find it and get it back to the DEO before it can hurt anyone else. I'm on my way." Kara's day had officially gone from strange to completely crazy, weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Tear in Reality

"Damn," Joe commented as they all watched Jesse take laps around the pipe line. Barry even admitted that Jesse was pretty fast. Caitlin had done some test on her vitals and stated that Jesse was just a hare under Barry's top speed. Not only was she a fast runner, but she was a fast learner. They had been training for only a few hours and she was already perfecting her lightning throw. Jesse sped out of the pipe line and came to join the rest of them in the cortex.

"That was fun," Jesse had just ran five hundred laps and still had the energy of a puppy," What else you got?"

"Why don't we call it a day?" Barry had been all for helping Jesse with her speed but he had realized that he and Joe had to get to work. "How long do you guys plan on staying?" He turned to Harry who was studying several monitors with Jesse's diagnostics.

"Long enough for Jesse to be in full control of her new found abilities." He had the look of displeasure on his face. Barry could tell he probably did not like seeing his daughter, as over-confident and unexperienced as she was, become a speedster.

"Ok, well I get off at seven and if we have time, given there are no metas causing mayhem, we can continue with your training. Maybe we can even have a race around the pipe line." Barry was gathering his things as he and Joe began to walk out. As he reached for his coat Harry grabbed ahold of his arm. "Mind staying for just a minute Mr. Allen? I see here you all have a meta-human with similar abilities as one on our earth, I believe I can help you out with that." Barry could tell that was a bold face lie seeing as how Harry had not taken his eyes off of the screen with Jesse's vitals on it, but he played along. "Yeah, sure thing." Barry responded," Hey, Joe I'll meet you at CCPD." Joe gave a nod and proceeded to leave.

"Well," Wally had gotten up from his seat," since you're done with training for now, you want to go catch a movie?" He asked Jesse, smiling ear to ear.

"Sure," Jesse replied, presenting a smile just as big as she looked at Wally.

"My car is outside, unless you want to..." Jesse's smile turned into a playful grin as she swept up Wally and sped out of the lab, not letting him finish his sentence.

Just as quick as they were able to exit the lab, Harry launched a heavy, glass paper weight at Barry's head, which had shattered against the wall as Barry dodged it with no problem. He gave Harry a crazy look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Barry remarked, getting a little ticked off by what had just happened.

"Oh get over it you cry baby," Harry retorted, he began pacing all around the room, "We both know I could have thrown anything at you while you were not looking and you still would have avoided it." Irritation was emitting from his voice.

"Even so, why the hell do it in the first place?"

"Because you were supposed to talk her OUT of using her speed, not encouraging her to a race." He began tinkering with Cisco's laser gun, mumbling under his breath about how it was all wrong and questioning what Cisco was thinking.

"How were we supposed to know you wanted us to talk her out of using her speed? Besides what makes you think she would listen to me in the first place?" Barry was beginning to understand why Harry had been so edgy with them for the past day.

"Because you are a speedster." He replied throwing Barry a glare.

"Which is exactly why she would not listen to me."

They could tell that Harry was getting progressively more upset. He turned to Cisco. "Ramon, you're a meta, you can convince her how dangerous it is to have powers."

"No way Harry, sorry broski but she would just ignore me as quick as she would to Barry."

Harry then turned to Caitlin. She looked at him suspiciously, " Oh no don't even think about it," she explained before even letting Wells get a word out.

"Ms. Snow please you have to. Maybe she will listen to you better since you have no powers and...," Harry stopped himself looking a bit foolish and embarrassed more making the comment.

"A girl?" Caitlin finished for him, giving him a playful yet very deadly smile. "Fine I'll talk to her, but no promises."

A sense of relief washed over Wells for the moment. "Thank you."

"Yeah, you just better be sure to replace that paper weight. It was my favorite."

* * *

Barry's day at work had been less than exciting. He had not gotten any meta-human alert all day, which he had no problem with, but he would have much rather been running around the city after a meta whose power was to sneeze you to death rather than have to sit in his, now shared lab with his now new 'partner' Julian Dorn. The guy had just moved to Central City a week ago and hated Barry the moment he had started working with him. As soon as the clock hit seven, he had gotten out of there and headed for STAR labs. On his way out he got a message on his phone from Cisco. It had only said 'S.O.S not urgent but we need you here.' Barry looked around to make sure he was alone, and sped off to STAR.

"Hey, is everything ok?" He asked as he arrived at the cortex. Cisco, Caitlin and Wells were all looking at one monitor.

"We found a strange anomaly in the middle of downtown. It has the reading of a breach but larger. We think you need to go check it out." Cisco was concerned as he spoke, typing away on the keyboard, trying to figure out what the anomaly was.

"I'll head there now," Barry quickly changed into his suit and ran out of the lab. As he arrived to the address, Barry realized that the city block looked familiar to him. The tugging feeling came back to him, this time even stronger. This was were he had opened a breach to another earth, Supergirl's earth, Kara Danvers. He had not thought of that name for awhile, being busy with Zoom. He felt sadden that he had forget about the girl of steel, seeing as how they had formed such a great friendship in the short time they had known each other.

"Guys I don't see anything," he panned the whole street, "there's nothing here..." his voice trailed off as he saw what looked like the whole city block began to flicker. Not like street lamps flickering in and out, but like everything was glitching out like in a video game. Before he could comprehend what he saw, he saw something even stranger, a parked car had changed colors in front of his own eyes. It would not have phased him if the car's original color had not changed from a bright white to a dark green.

"Guys, I think we may have a problem."

Barry had returned to the lab and explained to the rest of the group as to what he had just witnessed. They were all trying to piece together what could have caused it, whether it was a meta who had been playing a trick or some crazy tech nut job trying to freak people out.

"Wait a second Barry," Caitlin gained a look of curiosity on her face, " didn't you say that you had opened a breach to another world while we were trying to increase your speed so you could beat Zoom?"

Barry had remembered that he had told Cisco and Caitlin about his unplanned adventure to another earth, which resulted in him helping an alien catch a crazy banshee lady and a lady who could control electricity. "Yeah," he explained how that street had been were he had both entered and exited out of the breach that had taken him there.

"Could the breach have stayed open some how?" She questioned, looking at Harry who had more knowledge on the subject.

"It is entirely possible, and by the looks of it," he turned the monitor he had been working on the entire conversation to face them, " that is exactly what is happening." The monitor showed the outline of what appeared to be two spheres merging inside of one another. They were nearly completely inside of each other.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Barry asked, both a little worried but also intrigued.

"It means, Mr. Allen, that which ever earth you opened a breach to has began to vibrate to the same frequency and this one, causing it to merge itself with yours." He pondered the monitor screen, Barry could tell he was just as intrigued by the problem as he was. "And from the looks of it, both earths will be vibrating at the same frequency in just the next few hours."

"So what does that mean for our earth? For us?" Caitlin questioned.

"Nothing much other than landmarks that were not relevant or maybe not even existed will have appeared. As for the humans on both earths, average everyday people will probably have a sense of déjà vu or may not be able to understand something and will simply write it off. As for the select few in this room and those who I assume have the same day job as this other earth, we will only notice the changes because of our day jobs of studying the impossible while working with the impossible."

Barry had been only half listening to what Wells was saying. He felt the tugging feeling in the back of his mind ease just a bit. He had remember the red blur he had noticed in the sky the day previous. 'No way' he thought to himself, a smile forming on his face. He understood that he should be more concerned by the fact that he had caused two earths to merge into one but he was to distracted. He had seen her flying over head that day, and the explanation behind the two earths had also explained why he had only seen her for a few seconds and then she had disappeared.

"Barry?" Cisco was snapping his fingers in Barry's face," Earth to Barry!"

Barry looked at all of them, his smile still on his face," I have an alien to go see." Before any of the others could understand what he had meant, he sped off out of the lab.

* * *

 **I forgot to ask for anyone that whats to leave a comment Please do so! Let me know what you think or if there is anything i could work on. I was so happy after posting the first 2 chapters and people favorited it and one left a comment that made me happy and encouraged me to continue this rather than it be a one off thing. I hope i can get better and hope everyone enjoys it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Not So Old Friend

"Winn, have you found anything on the thing that Kara fought yesterday?" Alex asked, sitting next to Winn to study the monitor he was working on.

"Not a single thing," he replied honestly, he looked like he had not slept in days, which was partially true. They had been working non-stop for the past week to catch all of the Fort Rozz escapees and that meant being on high alert and going into action anytime there was a sighting. "I've tried watching the traffic cams from that block and could not find a trace of the guy. It is a guy right?" Kara and Alex shrugged.

"We don't know what it is until we find it and catch it, but for now why don't you and Kara get some rest. It's getting pretty late." Alex insisted.

Winn felt completely fine with that and turned to get out of his seat before Kara put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in his chair.

"Winn can you please do me a slight favor?" She asked sincerely, seeing the light in Winn's eyes darken as he could not leave. She felt sorry but had to figure out what that red streak she had seen flying back to National City the day previous. Reluctantly Winn agreed, fighting the urge to fall asleep in his chair.

"Fine, but only because if I don't you will try your puppy dog eye routine on me. I hate it." He remarked, turning back to the monitor. Kara laughed as she explained what she had seen. Winn went to work on his computer, trying to scan for any areas that experienced a high ozone levels, like after a lighting strike. " Here," Winn announced, pointing at his screen," a place called Central City. High levels of ionization. This happens when the oxygen in the area getting excited by lighting and the molecules are forced apart." Kara and Alex looked at each other with a smirk and rolled their eyes as they listened to Winn, momentarily geek out.

"Can you look at any traffic cams in that area to see if you can see a red streak of some kind?" Kara asked, the feeling in the back of her mind was not leaving her alone.

Winn was silent for a minute and then turned the monitor to face Kara. She watched as nothing but cars and pedestrians progressed through out their day. She was about to convince herself that maybe she had saw nothing until, for a split second, she saw a red streak appear and disappear.

"Right there!" She exclaimed, waking up Winn from his one minute power nap," there it is. It's like for a fraction of a second but there was something there." Kara thought to herself, asking what it could have been. She studied to paused image longer and longer until she remembered something Winn had said. "Winn, did you say this was Central City?" she asked, the tug in the back of her mind eased but she then just a fluttery feeling in her stomach which she could not explain.

"Yeah, why?"

She remembered back to a few weeks ago, but it felt just like it was only yesterday when she had met the Scarlet Speedster himself, Barry Allen. She smiled as she thought of his name, then feeling bad that she had forgotten about him and his visit to their earth. She had gotten so caught up in stopping her crazy Aunt Astra that she completely put that adventure they had together to the side. " That's where Barry Allen said that he was from." she explained to Winn and Alex, smile still on her face.

"You mean that guy who could run really fast?" Alex questioned, never have meeting the speedster in person because she was on the run with Hank. She had remembered from the long conversation that she and Kara had had when she had finally returned.

"Yeah, but I looked him up after he had left this earth to go back to his and there is not a single trace of a 'Barry Allen' on this earth." She continued looking at the image," There is no way this could be him. It's impossible."

"Actually," a familiar voice came from behind them. The three turned around, seeing as they were the only one's inside the DEO at this time at night, they had not expected anyone else to be around. Kara's face lit up from happiness at the sight of the red dressed man with a lighting bolt on his chest. "It is entirely possible."

* * *

As Barry explained to the three, Kara had been barely paying attention. She was looking at Barry, up and down. She was so happy to see him that she had forgotten all about the weird tugging in the back of her mind. It was because it had gone away the second she had seen him, standing in front of them with a huge grin on his face.

"So you mean to tell me, that you opened up a portal, didn't close it and now our worlds are both merged together?" Alex had been trying to comprehend the hold conversation but having trouble understanding," Yep, I seriously need sleep."

"To state it in layman's terms, yes. I've never successfully opened a breach on my own before and they usally all close after I have exited out of them. That's why I need Kara's help the last time, but for some reason the breach decided to stay open. With that happening, our earths began to vibrate at the same frequency and, well you know the rest." Barry had trying explaining all that Wells had said, to the best of his abilities but he was to distracted by Kara. He could see her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He could have sworn that she was even smiling like he had when he had seen her as he arrived.

"This is so cool!" Winn was fully awake now. He had gone full nerdage as Barry began to talk about the multiverse again and was asking all kinds of questions. "Are there other heroes other than you on your earth, well our earth now? How does this effect both earths now that they are one? Are people going to go crazy with all the new landmarks popping out of nowhere? Oh my lanta, do we have doppelgangers? Because if we do that could be a very cool and dangerous thing."

Kara gave Alex a look and Alex understood, popping Winn in the pack of his head. Barry just laughed," No, I know other heroes, they are pretty cool. As far as me and my team could figure, a lot of major landmarks from both earths were not represented in the other. For instance you guys had Central City but you had no STAR labs, where we had National City but no Catco. The worse that we could determine was many people may have major cases of déjà vu. As for your doppelgangers, once I was back to my earth, I couldn't find a single record on any of you. No Winn Schott, no Alex Danvers,…" he turned to Kara, a smile formed on his face and could have sworn she had blushed as she tried to make it obvious that she wasn't just staring at him," No Kara Danvers. I mean I searched for all of you that I met from my time here and none of you existed on my earth. Maybe we'll get lucky and no one on our earth will have a doppelganger and vise versa. Although that would be a little sad if you guys didn't have Star Wars. "

Winn replied hysterically, "Dude, I think every earth in the multiverse has Star Wars."

"So this was you," Kara butt in, breaking up the two's nerd fest. Barry looked at the monitor Kara had pointed at. He looked stunned at the image but then a smirk formed on his face.

"Wait, is this a traffic cam from Central City?" He asked. The three nodded and he began to laugh as he started to walk around the room, very excited," So that WAS you I saw yesterday." Kara had looked just as confused as Barry had when he first looked at the monitor.

"Wait you saw me too?" She said. Barry just nodded happily, like he always did when he was giving or receiving good news. "We saw each other? That is so COOL!" Kara began to get as excited as Barry, jumping like a child on a sugar rush.

Alex chimed in after a few minutes," well as fun as it is seeing two superheroes act like kids on a sugar high and a super-NERD talk about something I couldn't even understand if I was well rested, I am going home. We can talk about the merging earth ordeal in the morning. It was very nice meeting you Barry, even if it was under very strange circumstances," she shook his hand before grabbing her jacket, "good night Winn. Good night Kara." She smiled at her sister, giving her a nonchalant wink and proceeded to leave. Winn decided to follow her lead, stopping and telling Barry that they were going to have to continue tomorrow, giving Barry his number and asking him to take him to STAR labs so he could see all the cool toys they had and if it was anything like the DEO. He said his good-byes and headed out the door. That left both Barry and Kara alone.

"Mr. Barry Allen," Kara said, smile on her face.

"Ms. Kara Danvers," Barry responded, a smile just as big on his face.

They laughed and gave each other a hug. They hugged like they were long time friends who had not seen each other in years. Both glad to see each other again. As they pulled away Barry thought about how happy he was for his 'screw up' with the breach.

"How cool will it be, fighting crime with each other again? Flash and Supergirl team up." He prompted.

"Totally," Kara expressed the same level of excitement.

Barry's smile then turned into a small frown, as if he just remembered something annoying like Kara had when she forgot to finish her story for work.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I just remembered that my friends Cisco and Caitlin are just as big as a nerd that Winn and I are. Which means when I introduce you to them the first thing they will do is introduce themselves and then ask if they can run tests on you." Barry explained, sounding empathetic for her. She just laughed and gave him a hug.

* * *

 **Please feel free to leave a review. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoy, these next two chapter were originally going to be one big chapter but I was afraid that if it were too long that people may lose interest half way through, so i decided to make them 2. Just a heads up I am not the best at writing fights so sorry if it isnt the best. I can only hope to get better. Thank you to those who left reviews, they made me so happy to see that some of you enjoy it. Being in college makes it hard to have time to set down and write, stress really keeps the creative part of my brain from letting me have fun. Please enjoy what I got. Please leave more reviews for any tips or ideas, thank you.**

* * *

Supergirl Meets Team Flash

Once Barry and Kara said their goodbyes they both headed home. Barry had promised that if she was not busy, that he would take her and Winn to STAR labs tomorrow since Captain had given him the day off. She accepted the offer on her and Winn's behalf, mainly because if she hadn't she knew Winn would never forgive her and would keep bugging her until he got to go. She also agreed because she had really wanted to meet Barry's friends. They parted ways and she watched the Scarlet Speedster disappear in a flash.

Once she arrived at her apartment her phone began to ring. She picked it up and noticed that it was Alex. "Hey Alex, it's late. I thought you went home to sleep? You made it home right?," Kara asked, slightly worried because her sister never called this late unless it was important.

"Yeah I made it home, I was just calling to how it went," Alex replied, curiosity in her voice.

Kara got confused, "How did what go?" She questioned.

"Your 'conversation' with that Barry guy. I saw you two stick around longer than Winn and I. So how did it go?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kara laughed, understanding what her sister was trying to imply," He asked how I was, I asked how he was, We talked about how weird it is that our earths are now the same earth and then we said goodbye. Nothing more. Why?"

"Oh please Kara I am your sister, we grew up in the same house, went to the same school, I can read your emotions better than anyone else I know. I saw the way you smiled when you saw him. I also noticed how you were checking him out while he was explaining the whole 'world merge' situation, which by the way, he noticed too," Alex was trying to hold in her laughter, knowing how oblivious her sister can be sometimes. "I have not seen you look that happy since Danny Jackson gave you that valentine in tenth grade."

Kara could feel her cheeks get red as she blushed, "I was NOT checking him out, I just haven't seen him in awhile and forgot how tall he was," she stated defensively, " and Danny was my first crush." She had gotten changed into her pajama's and was settling into her bed, then she got nervous. "You don't really think he noticed do you?"

Alex let out her laughter and after a minute she recomposed herself. "Whatever helps you sleep tonight Kara, goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too Alex."

She hung up and placed her phone on her bedside dresser, thinking about how Alex was such a tease. She laid her head on her pillow and began to dose off, a smile lay softly across her face.

Barry has in the best mood he had been for a long time. He felt more energized than normal and that is saying something for a man who was hit by lightning. He stopped by CC Jitters on the way to STAR labs, getting everyone a coffee and greeting them with full joy. He explained that he was going to National City to grab Kara and Winn so that he could introduce them to his friends and give them a tour of the lab. He also warned Cisco and Caitlin not to ask Kara if they could run tests on her the first five seconds after she walks into the door. He let Wells know that he would continue training Jesse when he had free time that day and sped out the door.

"He seemed..."

"Like he swallowed an entire ball of sunshine?" Cisco finished Caitlin's sentence.

Caitlin shook her head in agreement," I wonder what has got him in such a good mood this early in the morning." Cisco just shrugged and went back to work, enjoying his free coffee.

Once he arrived to the DEO, Barry was greeted by a smiling Winn and Kara followed by twenty guns pointed right at him.

"Whoa guys, no need for the brute force, he's a good guy," Winn explained, stepping in front of Barry with his arms in the air trying to get everyone to lower their guns. They ignored him and kept a fix aim on the man who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Gun down soldiers," Alex announced, coming out from a side room, "He's cool. Supergirl trusts him which means I trust him, which means you can trust him." They all lowered there guns and went back to their jobs.

"Well that is some welcoming party," Barry laughed nervously, "I'd hate to see what would happen to someone you didn't trust," he looked at Kara.

"Well they would probably just be standing where you are but with a few more holes," she joked, giving him a welcome hug.

"I remember the last time I was here they were not as quick with the gun draw," Barry stated

"Well the last time you were with me and unfortunately last time there were people here who are no longer with us. They lost their lives in the battle with my Aunt Astra."

" I am sorry to hear that, " Barry responded apologetically.

"They knew the cost," a voice came from behind Barry. He turned to see a dark dressed African American man with a questioning look on his face. "They understood the stake of the fight and knew the consequences, they were brave men and women. They will be missed. Now who made you be and why to I get the feeling that Ms. Danvers allowed you into the DEO without my acknowledgement?"

"Because when I did let him in, you and Alex were on the run remember?" Kara remarked, giving the man a sarcastic smile.

"Um sorry, My name is Barry Allen. It's nice to meet you..." He held out his hand to shake the man's hand.

"Director Hank Henshaw," the man replied, giving Barry a firm handshake, " and any friend of Supergirl's is a friend of mine. Now may I ask you why you are here?"

Barry tried his best to bring Hank up to speed with what exactly happened with the breach and about their two worlds becoming one. Hank just stood there, trying to take it all in.

"Ok," Hank said after a few minutes.

"Really?" The four of them looked at Hank with confused looks.

"You understood all of that?" Alex asked.

"Alex we hunt down escaped aliens to protect people, your sister is an alien, and I am an alien. Pretty sure that should just throw all things impossible out of the window at this point." He replied and Alex just shrugged in agreement. "So now that I know we a part of another world I suppose there are new threats to be aware of?" He looked at Barry with concern.

"More than likely, but that shouldn't be a problem with us teaming up." Barry smiling with enjoyment. He could see that Hank was not one for fun at the moment and decided to lose the smile, stepping behind Kara.

"Well I assume that you did not just come here to let me know this, and from the looks of Mr. Schott and Ms. Danvers's face I assume you are here to distract them from their work. All I ask is that you are as fast as you say you are and have them back here soon. We still have that creature that is loose on the city and still need to find a way to track it." He nodded toward Kara who nodded back in understand.

"Uh Yes sir, " Barry replied, a little scared to call him anything other than sir," You guys ready?" He then asked, turning to Winn and Kara.

"Totally, lets get this speed train rolling," Winn answered, patting Barry on the back.

"Alex would you like to go to?" Barry asked respectively

"No, it's fine. Besides as you can tell Hank is already a bit annoyed by these two going. I'll stay here and help with the search. Maybe next time. "

Barry nodded and then turned to the other two," just follow me," he said to Kara, " and Winn, just brace yourself."

"Listen buddy, I have flown and had to be held while running by Kara, I think I can handle it." Winn remarked, a smirk on his grin.

"Ok, I warned you," Barry grinned and the three sped off toward Central City.

Once they had gotten to STAR labs and into the cortex, Winn made a B-line for the closest trash can and released a retched sound. Barry and Kara tried to stifle their laughs as they waited for their friend to finish.

"I told you to brace yourself, guess I'm faster than Kara." He smiled, giving Kara a playful shoulder bump.

"Oh you wish, Scarlet Speedster," she replied giving him a soft smile.

"Well to be fair, the last time she actually did take me for a run was after she first told me she was Supergirl. Which come to think about it I did the same thing then and that reminds me why I asked her to never do it again," Winn was cleaning himself off the best he could from his embarrassing mishap. They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to see Wells, Joe, Cisco and Caitlin just looking at them.

"Oh, hey guys, sorry. This is Kara Danvers and this Winn Schott. They are the ones I told you about from when I visited there world. Kara is Supergirl, and an alien which is so cool, and Winn is a tech nerd who works with her and an organization called the DEO." Barry introduced his friends and let them get acquainted.

"Hi, my names Caitlin Snow it's nice to meet you." Caitlin shook both of their hands.

"The names Cisco Ramone, nice to meet you," he shook Winn's hand and then Kara's. He looked Kara in the face which confused her. " So that's why you were as giddy as a school girl this morning," he stated without hesitation, looking at Barry.

"What...?" Kara asked, looking at Barry who was as red as his Flash suit and giving Cisco a death stare.

Cisco looked embarrassed, " I'm sorry did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did," Caitlin pulled Cisco away, pinching his ear like a mom, " he didn't mean anything by it. He hasn't had sleep in a while," Caitlin tried lying to the best of her abilities for Barry's sake. Kara just laugh as she moved to the other two gentlemen.

"Hi, Joe West, I'm Barry's adoptive father," he introduced himself, still laughing at the Cisco incident a few moments ago.

"Harrison Wells," Wells went to shake Winn's hand and upon shaking they pulled away with rapidly. They both looked at there hands and then at each other.

"What the hell was that, " Winn asked in protest, " A joke buzzer that was set on taze?"

"No, I'm not immature. I can only guess that people from certain earths vibrate at such a different rate than others than any contact is felt as small shock," Wells tried to explain.

"Wait, you're from a different earth too?" Winn asked, less annoyed and more intrigued again. Kara turned to Barry with an eyebrow raised, with an expression of 'Really? What is with you and other earths?'

"Hey he came here on his own, I had no part in it," He raised his hands in defense and Kara just laughed. Kara introduced herself to Wells, making sure not to shake hands, and stepped back beside Winn. It did not take Winn long before he started to geek out over every thing they had inside of STAR labs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said Im not good at fights so please forgive me if its bad.**

* * *

Super-Friends Team Up

Before they knew it an hour had past and Kara realized that they had probably needed to get back to National City

"It was really nice meeting you all, but I thinks it's time we got back to our City," she looked at Winn, trying to get his attention.

"Just ten more minutes please Kara? Cisco was going to show me their 'Pipe line' thing and I wanna take pictures." Winn sounded like a little kid and Kara did not feel like playing the mother with him.

"No, you heard Hank, we need to be back soon so that we can continue the search for that thing running around the city," She explained.

"Oh yeah I meant to ask you about that. What is it you guys are looking for, maybe we can help you look for it," Barry offered his help and Kara appreciated the offer. She told them about her run in with the goo guy and explained how he had changed shape and then ran off before she could catch him.

"We could totally help you track down this thing if you want," Cisco assured Kara," if we could get any residue from the thing we could run the material and trace any other possible location that it has popped up at."

"I can do it, I just need to run home and get my forensics kit and I'll be back in a flash," Barry volunteered.

Kara got the feeling of joy wash over her, seeing her new friend she had just met so willing to help her. She let Barry know the address of the street and the location where the creature was last sited and he sped out the door only to return after a few seconds. "And no asking Kara to run tests on her, or to upgrade her suit," he gave Cisco and Caitlin a stern look and then disappeared back out of the door. Cisco and Caitlin just looked embarrassed and Kara just laughed.

Just a few minutes later Barry was back and handed Cisco a bag with what looked like black sludge. Cisco went to immediate work and began analyzing the material.

"Hey Winn do you think you can pull up a video of the fight so we can see this guy, that is if it is human, and scan for a facial pair?" Barry asked Winn

"Do I think I can do it? I am offended Barry," He said, sliding over to one of the monitors. A few seconds later they were running a facial recognition of the guys face and hit a match.

"Mitchell Baker, age 24, U.S marine before he was dishonorably discharged. Spent a few years in prison but let out on good behavior, got a job at a sewage plant, disappeared after the Particle Accelerator explosion. Which explains his ability to change into a pile of sludgey goo," Caitlin read off the information to the rest of the group.

"Explosion?" Kara questioned

Barry gave them the run down on what happened and how he got his powers by the evil Harrison Well, aka Eobard Thawne, and how he created the things meta-humans.

"So the Sludge Soldier," Cisco said, proud of himself, "That's his name, no arguing."

"The who know?" Kara and Winn asked confused.

"It's a Cisco thing, don't worry about it," Barry explained. "So we know it's not an alien but a meta-human, any idea where to find him?"

"We've traced the material back to an old apartment in National City," Caitlin replied.

At that moment Kara's phone buzzed and she picked it up."

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Your mystery man is back and causing trouble in the city, we need you back now," Alex responded back urgently before hanging up.

"We have to go now," she told Barry and Winn, " He's back at National City. We need to stop him before he can harm anyone else." Barry nodded in agreement and got changed into his suit before grabbing Winn and following Kara back to National City.

"Hey smelly," Barry called out as he and Kara got to the location of Mitchell Baker, " I'm going to have to ask you to stop before you hurt someone, because then she is going to hurt you and she could probably hit harder. Baker just looked at the and laughed before he turned into a giant hand and threw a car at them.

"Ok, the hard way then," Kara remarked, annoyed.

Barry began running around Baker trying to distract him while Kara began throwing punches and trying anything to damage Baker, but her hits just went through him. They were trying everything but nothing.

"CISCO, " Barry spoke through his earpiece," How the hell do we stop this guy!"

"Try your lightning throw, maybe hitting him with enough electricity will cause his molecules to tense up so he cannot sludge-ify," Cisco suggested. Barry took his advice and to his surprise it worked, for a minute.

"Kara!," Winn came through her mic," use your freeze breath on him, maybe that will keep him from changing."

Kara blew her cold breath at Baker's feet, which caught him off guard when he noticed he could not move, which made him angrier. He changed his arms into spikes and shot sludge projectiles at them, but they evaded.

"Kara heads up," Barry said throwing another bolt of lightning at Baker causing him to stop to long enough for Kara to hit the rest of his body with her freeze breath. They stood in front of the frozen sludge-sicle and gave each other a high five. "Good job Girl of Steel," Barry complimented.

"Not to shabby yourself, Scarlet Speedster," to returned, giving him a playful smile.

Barry grinned and sped off to STAR labs, telling Kara to bring baker there so they could lock him into the meta human cells.

"Kara you do realize that you could have done that the first time and would have saved us the trouble right?" Winn stated

"Hey Winn," Kara replied

"Yea?"

"Shut up,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I want to apologize for that last chapter. Not the best fight ever and honestly, until i get better at writing them i may try to avoid fights all together, i don't know. I hope this chapter make up for it.**

* * *

Team Flash meets Team Supergirl

The next day, after the help from Barry and his friends, Kara went back to thank them. She announced that she could only stay for a few minutes but to make up for it she brought them all donuts, because who doesn't like donuts.

"You know I am all for a free donut," Cisco said, stealing an entire box of donuts, " but you know what would really be a cool 'thanks' for us helping you?"

"What?" Kara questioned, wondering what Cisco was thinkning as she watched him scarf down another donut.

"Well we showed you around out base of operations, it would only seem fair for us to see yours. What did Barry call it, the DOE?" Cisco presented the idea, wiping excess donut from his face and shirt.

"Come on Cisco, Kara's probably busy enough as it is, she does not need to be babysitting us," Barry chimed in," Besides her 'Boss' is pretty intimidating, worse than Iris when she hasn't had her daily coffee. Speaking of which you two haven't met yet." He noted, looking at Kara with a playful smile that just about made her blush, but she controlled herself.

"We'll I would love to meet her when I have the chance. And it's called the DEO, The Department of Extra-Normal Operation, and Hank isn't my 'Boss', he's a friend who takes his job just a bit to serious sometimes and likes to think of himself as my boss," Kara explained, " and that is where I was actually heading to so I yeah you guys can come." She motioned to Harry, Cisco and Caitlin. She had already given Barry an unspoken all access pass to visit the DEO, since he had already helped her more than once already.

"Thank you Ms. Danvers but I have work to do," Harry declined the offer ,"seeing as how one person who has already promised to help me seems to distracted, "he shot a glare at Barry who looked at him apologetically.

"Look Harry, when Jesse gets back from hanging out with Wally I'll continue to train her with her speed, I promise," Barry knew how angry Wells must have felt after blowing off training with Jesse for two days and allowing her to go running off with Wally all over town.

"I'm sure you will Mr. Allen," Harry retorted, looking unconvinced as he walked into a side room with some papers.

"Well since he's being a grumpy-gus I guess that leave Caitlin and I," Cisco hopped out of his chair and grabbed his jacket off the desk next to him, "Caitlin?"

"I mean if it's not to much trouble," Caitlin looked at Kara, "we don't want to distract you from work or anything."

"No, it's completely fine, you guys are with me so you guys are cool," Kara reassured, " Sure Hank may get annoyed but he'll get over it. You guys helped me and I'm sure the DEO would be willing to help you once Hank gets to know you and see you as allies. Just don't take any pictures and you should be fine"

Caitlin and Barry looked immediately at Cisco who got defensive, " What?! That's not cool, just going rat your friend out like that?"

Kara just laughed before taking a hold of Caitlin, Barry grabbing Cisco, and they sped off to the DEO.

* * *

"Supergirl, what have I told you about letting random people in here?" Hank asked as soon as they entered the room without turning around.

"Told you," Kara said, a smirk grew across her face.

"Dang, he did not even turn around," Cisco noted, looking very surprised.

"Yeah he has, well lets just say that's kind of one of his superpower," Kara explained, trying not to give much about Hank away. She knew about Hank's secret, but she had not told the others about it, not even Barry, understanding that it was not her secret to tell. "It's ok Hank, they are friends of Barry's."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? They are still strangers that I do not know, much less want in the one place we try to keep secret from outsider. DO NOT-touch that," Hank announced, scaring nearly everyone in the room who were caught off guard, including Cisco who the yell was directed to. He was standing next to a table full of different gadgets and gizmos, nearly drooling over them, his inner tech nerd coming out. He stepped away from the table and back behind Kara noticing that Hank had not turned around, even to yell at him.

"Damn, now that's just freaky," Cisco said, still hiding behind Kara.

"They are also the ones who helped me stop that creature, which turns out to not be a creature at all but a thing known as a meta-human from their earth. They helped me fight and catch it, and we placed it in one our their 'meta-human' prison cells. They are also friends of mine so I would appreciate it if you would show some respect," Kara walked up to get in front of Hank, leaving Cisco to hide behind Barry and Caitlin. She stood there, hands on the table Hank was staring at, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Still looking at the several papers and computer tablet in front of him he replied," so the people you call friends and the ones who helped you take down this 'meta-human' are also the ones who caused them to be a problem to us in the first place?" He looked up at her with an unimpressed look.

"Understandable, " Kara looked down embarrassed, knowing that she had kind of lost that one, "But there is nothing we can do to change that now. So not only are their problems ours but ours theirs too. They are really smart and really good allies, and even with that look on your face I know deep down you know we could use the help." Kara did not break eye contact with the intimidating man, and she knew that not only did she win that one but that she was right. After a long stare-down, Hank gave in.

"Fine, but you are the one that has to babysit them while they are here," he explained, looking back at the papers.

"Rude," Cisco muttered but instantly slid back behind Barry when Hank turned to look at him, as if he heard him.

Kara moved back to the group but took Hank by the arm before leaving him," Thank you." Hank gave her a small smile and nodded before going back to his work. A few minutes later Alex walked in and greeted her sister before asking who the other two were.

"This is Caitlin and that is..." Kara was cut off by Cisco who took Alex by the hand and introduced himself.

"I am Cisco Ramon, engineer, number one pal of The Flash, and you are?" He went to kiss the back of Alex's hand, who pulled away and then grabbed Cisco's wrist, twisted it and caused him to crumple to one knee.

" And I am not in your league," Alex replied with a playful yet sarcastic grin.

"Alex, play nice," Kara put a hand on Alex's shoulder, making her release Cisco.

"Damn girl, a simple no would have sufficed. What is it pick on Cisco day." Cisco got up and hid behind Barry and Caitlin again, rubbing his wrist.

"Cisco and Caitlin, this is my sister Alex, she not usually this mean but it's been a long week," Kara introduced her sister. Alex went in for a handshake from Caitlin and then Cisco who rejected it understandably.

"I was about to give them a tour of the DEO as a thanks for helping me out, you want to join?"

"Why not," Alex said, joining them on there walk around the facility.

* * *

"So, Alex is your adopted sister?" Barry asked, curiously. They had stepped away from the other three while they were talking about science stuff," you don't have any other relatives from your planet?" Kara's face seemed to harden with sadness which made Barry feel bad for asking the question. "I'm sorry Kara, I did not mean to upset you," he apologized.

"No, it's fine, it's just I forgot i never told you about my planet. When I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off course and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become Superman. So I hid my powers until one day, an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. My normal life consisted of being an assistant at Catco Worldwide Media. But now that I am a reporter, it gives me more time to with Alex and the DEO to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm." Kara looked at Barry, expecting him to confused by her story and the fact that she has a cousin like her, but she saw the look of sorrow on his face, like he had experienced a familiar tragedy in his life.

"I am so sorry. That's a lot for someone to be put through. At least you had Alex and her parents to help you throughout your life." He gave her an apologetic look.

"Yeah, they were always there for me, and now I am there for them. Alex's dad Jeremiah Danvers has gone missing and I've made it my promise to help find him." Kara said, looking toward Alex as she tried keeping Cisco from taking pictures with his phone.

"Well, now that we are part of the same world, remember I am always there if you need me. I am willing to help in anyway that I can, to aid you in your search," Barry expressed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt warmth and happiness fill her body, Barry had been so willing to help her without hesitation and could tell he meant it. She gave him an understanding smile.

"So what about you? If you don't mind me asking," Kara then replied, not wanting to sound like she deserved an answer for speaking about her life," Joe told me he was your adopted father."

"Well, when I was a child I saw my mother killed by something impossible and my father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible. I hunted down the man who killed mother and brought justice to my father, but in doing so I opened up my, once single world, to new threats. And I was the only one fast enough to stop them. After losing my father to Zoom, I finally defeated him and saved the multiverse. To the outside world I am an ordinary forensic scientist, but with the help of my friends I fight crimes and find others like me." Barry looked at his friends and smiled. Kara could see that there was a part of him missing, but even still he was strong. He did not let his past set him back, he moved forward, past the pain.

"My god, that's terrible. I'm so sorry," she gave Barry the same apologetic look.

"Thank you," he looked back at her," I'm just happy to have these two in my life," he gestured to his friends. "Them, Joe and Iris."

"Iris is your adoptive sister?" Kara could only assume, and Barry nodded his head. They smiled at each other again, until they head a loud crash from their side and looked over to side Cisco with his hands in the air, standing next to a pile of metal parts. Caitlin and Alex with their hands to their face, looking embarrassed.

"I'll say it, that was totally my fault." Cisco admitted.

Barry and Kara both laughed, and began walking back over to join the group before Barry stopped her.

"Wait, you have a cousin?"

"There it is," Kara said, laughing giving him a small grin.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late post, between college and the holiday I never had time to sit down and write. My brain just did not want to cooperate with me at all. I have a few chapters that i believe would be really great but i still to build up to them, and for me it's kind of hard. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all those who left reviews telling me you want more. those were the highlight of my days when i was not in a good mood. Enjoy.**

* * *

No Work, All Play

Barry and Jesse were speeding around the pipe line like two lightning bolts playing tag. Barry had kept his promise to Wells and the next day, after their fieldtrip to the DEO, Barry had began to really push Jesse's training. Barry had asked Cisco to set up some traps and distractions in the pipeline to test Jesse's reflexes and to also sharpen up on his own skills, which is why he had also asked to not be told what kind of obstacles lay ahead of them.

"Damn, Jesse is almost as fast as Barry," Wally noted, watching the two on the monitor in front of Cisco.

"Velocity is just under mach 3, heart rate and other vitals look normal, she's doing great for a new speedster, " Caitlin relayed back to the others in the room.

"Yeah, Yeah we already know all of that," Harry butted in, annoyed," Cisco we need to test her reflexes, can we test her reflexes please."

"Way ahead of you Harry, " Cisco gave a small chuckle, "Barry, you ready to kick it up a notch?" He asked Barry through his mic.

"All for it man," Barry replied.

Cisco had a smile on his face that looked like he was about to enjoy what he was going to do just a bit to much. He typed away on his keyboard and within seconds the pipe line was filled with death traps. To top it off he had also started to play Guns N' Roses' _Welcome To The Jungle,_ just for his enjoyment.

"Welcome to my jungle," he said in his best supervillain voice, causing Caitlin, Iris, Wally and Wells to look at him as if he were crazy. "Too much?" He asked.

Iris put a hand on his shoulder," just a little " she replied with a playful smile.

They watched as the two speedsters ran around the pipe line, dodging all of Cisco's traps with ease. Lasers shot at them, random saw blades swung out, Cisco had even thrown in a heat seeking rocket for good measure, but Barry caught it and sent it to the wall without missing a beat.

"See Harry, her reflexes are fine, no need to worry, " Cisco pointed out, turning his chair to face Wells. Wells, however, looked disappointed more than relieved. He looked like he had almost wished Jesse had gotten hurt in just the slightest, so he would have a reason to tell her not to use her powers.

Barry and Jesse had cleared all of the obstacles and were back to their friendly race. Barry, being the more experienced, decided to show off and run to the ceiling and began running upside down. Jesse, to no surprise at all, followed him up and they ran side by side. Barry reached out to give her a high-five, and as she reached for it, she lost her footing and slammed into him, causing them to go tumbling to the ground. They hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop.

"Ok, maybe she still needs a little work, " Cisco announced.

Barry and Jesse picked themselves up and headed back to the cortex.

"Ok, " Jesse began, taking off her mask, " so that was not very heroic."

"No," Barry said, removing his gloves, " but there is a lesson in there somewhere."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"The difference between having powers and having precision. It's going to take a lot more than just speed to take down some of these meta's. You got to think and anticipate. When you enter a new environment you have to case every inch of it, you can never run in blind," he stopped himself," Oh my god, I've become Oliver. Heh." He walked into the Cortex, leaving Jesse standing by herself, looking at him weirdly.

"You'll give the hang of your powers in no time, don't worry about it, " he reassured Jesse as she entered the Cortex.

"I know, thanks. Maybe before we go back to our earth we can team up and stop some crime in Central City, " Jesse stated. Barry looked quickly at Wells, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe, but until then let's just keep practicing, " Barry replied.

"Cool, well I'm going to grab a snack, you guys were not kidding when you said speedsters get really hungry, " she sped into her normal clothes and jogged off out of the cortex.

"Ms. Snow," Harry announced, looking at Caitlin with a pleading look.

Caitlin gave in after a few minutes and got up from her chair, "Ok Harry, I'll talk to her, but I don't know what I'm going to say." Caitlin exited the cortex and followed Jesse.

Caitlin found Jesse sitting alone next to the entrance to the pipe line, eating a sandwich and reading a book.

"Hey, " Caitlin piped up," you got a minute?"

Jesse looked up from her book," Oh Hey, Yeah I'm not too busy, thanks for lending me this book by the way, we don't have 'Harry Potter' back on my earth."

"It's no problem, " Caitlin waved off the thanks.

Jesse placed down the book and stood up, "So what's up?''

Caitlin hesitated for a minute, knowing that this meant a lot to Harry, but she also did not want to upset her friend. She took a deep breath and began.

"Listen, Jesse before you speed off to fight crime with Barry or on your earth, I just wanted to make sure that you feel like you're ready."

Jesse gave her a confused look," Yeah I am totally ready, why? What's wrong did the test results say something?" Panic began to form in her voice.

"NO!," Caitlin said, trying to calm Jesse's nerves, ''No the results are fine. I just thought that maybe you should, take it slow." Jesse's faced seemed to relax for a second and then she got defense.

"Wait, slow down. Why?," She looked at Caitlin and then grew an annoyed look on her face, " Let me guess, it's because I'm a girl right."

Caitlin looked shocked and slightly taken aback by the comment, "No, not at all. I mean I'm sure you think it's great having powers and that doing what Barry does is fun, but having powers is not always a good thing, trust me. I'm just saying that if I were you I would take things slow." Jesse began studying her face, realizing that this wasn't really Caitlin talking. She then got a look on her faced that shifted from annoyed to pissed.

"My dad put you up to this didn't he?" Jesse asked, folding her arms. She waited for a response but all Caitlin could is look at her apologetically. "Yeah, of course he did." Jesse headed for the cortex.

"Jesse," Caitlin tried calling after her, but could do nothing but follow. They entered the room, where everyone else were still conversing.

"Hey," Jesse called to her father, not caring that she was about to start a scene, "you don't want me to have the speed do you? I mean that's why we're here right, not to test my abilities but so you could get everyone to talk me out of using my powers?" Her voice was getting louder by the second, anger boiling.

Harry could do nothing but nod his head," I just want you to be..."

"To be safe? Yeah I know I've heard that line my entire life."

"This is different Jesse, way different," Wells tried putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder but she backed away.

"Yeah, it is. Because I'm not Barry right?" She retorted.

"Right," Harry answered honestly, " because you are not Barry."

Jesse stopped, she could feel anger and sadness filling within her. She felt her eyes begin to water and she sped off out of the cortex. Everyone stood there, in silence and awkwardness from the situation that had just taken place. Wally broke the silence and approached Wells.

"Let me talk to her this time," Wally offered and Wells just nodded in agreement, retreating back into a side room, removing his glasses and rubbing his head. Wally jogged out after Jesse.

"Well," Cisco chimed in after a moment of dead silence," while we let those two cool off, how about we all go out for drinks?" Everyone gave him a look. "What,'' he questioned the looks," Barry and Jesse have been training all day, we've be adjusting to the new earth, and when was the last time we all just hung out, outside of the lab?"

"Cisco has a point, beside I still have not gotten a chance to meet this 'Kara' you all have talked about," she looked at Barry.

"Ok, but I can't promise anything, she lives pretty far away and could be just as busy as we have been," Barry explained, going into his pocket for his phone. He dialed the number she had given him the other day and began to hear ringing. It only rang for a second before he could hear Kara's voice on the other end. She sounded like she was in a wind tunnel, which confused Barry until he realized that she was probably flying.

"Hey Kara, did I catch you at a bad time?" Barry asked

"Hey Barry, no it's fine. Just.." She was interrupted by a large, booming sound, " just dealing with a pest problem. What's up?" Barry could hear the sound of machine guns and another explosion. He felt both upset that he had interrupted her while she was doing her superhero work, but also kind of glad that she was so willing to talk to him and not just blow him off.

"Ehm, I was just want to see if maybe you would like to come hang out with us tonight and get some drinks, but if you're busy I completely understand," he could tell she was distracted by what she was doing.

"I would love too," she answered almost immediately which brought a smile to Barry's face.

"Great," he replied, he gave her the address and proceeded to hang up," Good luck with your 'pest' problem," he said, putting an emphasis on pest," we'll see you tonight." He hang up and looked to the others who were all snickering to themselves. "What," he questioned his friends.

"Nothing," Iris commented," just laughing at how giddy you get when you talk to a girl you like. And from the way you've talked about this 'Kara' I can tell you like her a lot.

"I do not like her, I mean I like her as a friend. She's a good friend, but not like that. Not like, the like-like way, besides she has a guy she is already into," he found himself rambling," I'm rambling aren't I?"

They all nodded as Iris walked over to Barry and placed a hand on his arm," which just proves my point. Now if we are going out tonight I need to find something to wear, I am not showing up to a club in slacks." She gave Barry a hug, said goodbye to Caitlin and Cisco and left.

"She's right, as much as I love my awesome cat shirt, I need to go change too. No way am I getting lucky while wearing this," Cisco grabbed his bag and headed out the door, leaving Barry and Caitlin alone. Barry could see that Caitlin was upset and let her know it was not her fault about what had happened between Wells and Jesse and that she was just trying to help.

"I know, but I feel like I should have just butted out of this one," she sounded like she had ruined a relationship with a father and daughter," I'm going to go talk to Harry, I'll see you guys tonight." Barry nodded and raced out of the cortex. Caitlin entered the room Wells had retreated to.

"She will come around, you know that right. She just needs time to cool down," Caitlin tried to strike a conversation.

"Thank you for the pep talk Ms. Snow but I think you have helped enough already," he remarked, clearly upset, which Caitlin could understand but felt offended by the tone in his voice.

"Excuse me," Caitlin replied with a little distaste," don't blame me for this, I tried to help like you asked."

"Help her or help me?" Wells questioned, rounding on Caitlin.

"Listen, Harry," anger and annoyance began to spit from her voice," maybe the reason she's shutting you out is because you're not trying to understand what she is going through right now," Wells tried to interrupt but she raised her voice, making him shut up," maybe if you helped her navigate her powers rather than just assuming they'll destroy her, she'd turn to you, rather than push you away." They stared at each other for a minute before Wells began to fiddle with a contraption next to him. Caitlin rolled her eyes and proceed to leave.

"Seriously, does he always have to dance like he is trying to swat away a bee," Iris asked as she, Barry and Eddie watched as Cisco and Caitlin were dancing. Barry just shrugged and laughed, feeling embarrassed for Caitlin, who on the other hand, seemed to be having a great time.

"So, you gonna ask her out," Iris asked, causing Barry to choke on his water, seeing as how he could not get drunk he did not bother with alcohol.

"What," he questioned, cleaning up the water he had spit up onto the table after being caught off guard by Iris's question," Ask who out?"

"Your girly friend that you like but don't like-like. You gonna ask her out?"

"Your still on this, don't you have better things to worry about than my dating life, like your wedding," he pointed out.

"Hey, the more she is asking you about your life, the less time I have to listen to why tulips are so much better than roses," Eddie commented, taking a drink from his glass. Iris gave him a look which made him change tones," Which they are, a hundred percent better. Who likes roses anyway. I love you." Iris gave him a look and then pinched his arm. Barry laughed and went to get another water, but when he got up he froze. He saw Kara, standing at the entrance of the bar looking around for, all Barry could assume was for them.

"And that must be Kara," Iris said, seeing the look on Barry's face when he saw her, the biggest smile stretched across his face. Barry rolled his eyes to Iris's joking tone and wave Kara down. She caught his arm waving and walked over to where they were sitting. Kara could hear someone's heartbeat racing a thousand miles a second. It took a moment to realize that it was Barry's heartbeat. She had been so grateful for the different colored lights that were strobing in the bar, that it hid her cheeks as they blushed.

"Kara, this is Iris," Barry introduced the two of them," and this is her fiancé Eddie."

"Nice to meet you," Kara shook there hands.

"You too, Barry has told me a lot about you," Iris gave Kara a friendly smile, one that seemed like they were already friends before they had ever met.

"Good things, I hope," Kara gave Barry a playful, yet curious look.

"Definitely, all good," Iris reassured her, giving Barry a wink which made him give her a look.

"Hey, where's Caitlin and Cisco," Kara asked," could they not make it?"

"Oh they made it alright," Barry pointed toward the two on the dance floor. Kara noticed Cisco's odd dancing and gave a confusing look.

"Is he trying to swat at a bee?" She asked.

"So you see that too," Iris commented, causing everyone to laugh. They waved at the two dancing and called them over.

"Hey Kara," Caitlin greeted her with a hug," happy you could come."

"Your crazy, scary sister isn't here is she," Cisco panned the room for Alex, rubbing his hand from the phantom pain she had caused him on their trip to the DEO.

"No," Kara smiled," she had to help a Hank with some government stuff." Barry smacked himself across the head out of stupidity, causing everyone to give him a look.

"I can't believe I didn't think to invite Winn or Alex," he felt bad for not including the others. Kara shook her head.

"It's fine, Alex had work and Winn promised to help a friend move."

As they all talked, Lady Gaga's _Poker Face_ began to play. Kara looked around with excitement on her face.

"Oh my god this is my favorite song," she said getting up from her chair.

"Really? Because it just so happens to be Barry's favorite song," Iris looked from Kara to Barry with a smirk on her face.

"Really!?" Kara asked

"I wouldn't say favorite," Barry got a guilty smile on his face, the same one he got when he was trying to lie.

"Oh please, when we were kids it was the first song I heard every morning before we went to school," she told Kara, who just looked at Barry with a smile.

"Well come on Scarlet Speedster, lets see if those feet can do more than just run," Kara began walking toward the dance floor. Barry had began to decline but Cisco and Eddie lifted him out of his seat and carried him to the dance floor, Caitlin and Iris followed along.

After a few round of songs and a very embarrassing yet fun dance off with Cisco and Barry, the friends regrouped at their table, all laughing and panting from exhaustion.

"Man, I really needed this," Kara expressed," Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Anytime," Barry gave her a smile. Kara could still hear his heart racing.

"Well this has been awesome," Caitlin started," it was great seeing you again Kara, but I think it is time for us to go," she gestured to a passed out Cisco, who was sleeping with his mouth wide open. She poked him awake and led him out the bar, said goodbye on both her and Cisco's behalf. That left the other four to talk. They had spent at least an hour talking before Iris asked the one question Barry had been hoping she would be to drunk to remember to ask.

"So Kara, you have a boyfriend?," Iris asked, then received a look from Barry but ignored it," a girl like you has got to have a man snagged."

"No, not at the moment," Kara answered. This made Barry switch his stare of annoyance toward Iris to a stare of curiosity to Kara.

"What about James Olsen," he wondered what had happened to their slow going relationship. He had told her not to wait for things like relationships or they may pass by faster than you think, but at this point in time he had actually felt glad they had not worked out.

"He got back with his ex," Kara had a look on her face, which she could tell was about to make Barry to apologize out of kindness but she stopped him," they belong together. I could tell he still had feelings for her and I don't want to be the one to come between their happiness."

They sat there for a moment before Eddie piped in.

"Barry what happened to that Patty girl you were seeing," Eddie asked. Barry gave him a look like 'Really, you too?' Eddie returned a look that said 'she is making me do this' gesturing toward Iris. Barry understood considering that Eddie already knew what had happened with him and Patty.

"Yeah, Patty. Um, she went to school at Midway City University for Forensics Science," he replied, unwillingly having no choice," she said that she wanted to become CSI after catching her dad's killer and after we did she left."

"Well she missed out on a great guy, and same with this James Olsen guy, lost out on a great person," Iris commented.

"Thanks," Kara said," now if you would excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She got up and walked to the bathroom. Once she was out of earshot, or so they thought, Iris leaned forward to Barry with enthusiasm, a smile on her face.

"You should absolutely ask her out!" Iris stated, playfully punching Barry.

"That was not cool Iris, and I can not believe you helped her," he turned to Eddie.

"Come on man, she was bending my thumb back, literally," Eddie got defensive, rubbing his hand.

"Oh come on Barry, I have not seen you smile that hard since Patty, and even now I can tell it's something more. You really like this girl. I say you ask her out before some other lucky guy does, or even before this James guy breaks up with his girl again." Kara was walking back to the table, making sure to play dumb, not to show any signs that she had been listening to the whole conversation the entire time she had been gone from the table.

"Hey Kara, we where just talking about Eddie and I's wedding," Iris lied," and I was wondering if you would like to go dress shopping with Caitlin and I next week?"

"Um, sure, not sure how much help I would be," Kara played along, but got generally confused, not knowing if it was a cover story or an actual invite.

"That's fine, you're a girl so you automatically have better taste in clothing than these guys do," pointing fingers at Barry and Eddie who objected, "I'll let you know the time and day," she wrote down her number onto a napkin and gave it to Kara. "Wow, it's late, we need to get going," Iris noted after looking at her phone. She and Eddie got up from their chairs, followed by Barry and Kara, who had also noticed the time. They all walked out of the bar and began to part ways before Kara pulled Iris aside.

"Hey, weird question, but does Barry have a crazy fast heart beat since he can run really fast. Like did the lightning bolt that hit him change his heartrate?" Kara asked Iris quietly as the guys were talking CSI work.

"Not as far as I know, his heartrate is the same as ours," Iris gave her a strange look but decided not to question.

"Ok, just wondering, my friend Winn wanted to know. He is kind of a geek like that," she came up with a quick lie but could tell Iris was smarter than that. They returned to the guys and Barry and Kara said their goodbyes to Iris and Eddie. They stood in front of the bar for a few minutes.

"Thanks for the invite again," Kara said

"Thanks for coming, hope that _pest_ problem was settled," he said with a smile, causing Kara to laugh. They began to say their goodbyes before Barry stopped her. Kara could hear his heart begin to race faster than before, slightly hoping he was about to ask her what she had over heard in the conversation. Barry opened his mouth but hesitated, then he finally forced himself to speak," um, Let Win and Alex know that if they want to, they are absolutely invited to come hang out with us next time."

Kara smiled, knowing what he had really wanted to say, but nodded her head. They both hugged and went there separate ways. Barry stopped, looking to watch Kara take flight, before speeding off. Kara looked down to see a red blur darting through the city below her. Her cheeks began to blush when she thought about what Iris had said about Barry's heartbeat. She smiled and flew back to National City.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, i will try my best to get another chapter out as soon as i can. Please leave a review on what you think they are really appreciated. Thanks and i hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and a Happy Holidays to those who don't.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I wanted to follow up on Wally and Jesse's talk and may have found a ok way to do that in this chapter. Their conversation took place around the same time Team Flash and Supergirl were all hanging out. Switched some dialog from the show around to try and put my own twist on it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Trust

Wally had been looking all over the city for Jesse. She had left her phone back at the lab, probably forgetting it out of anger. He was just about to give up and see if she had returned to the lab until he saw the brunette sitting at a bus stop, looking off into the distance. He approached her, noticing that her eyes were red. He got to the end of the bench she was sitting on, but she was so zoned out that she did not even notice him walk up.

"Now I know the last form of transportation you would take is a bus," he spoke up, causing Jesse to jump as she snapped back into reality.

"Hey," she brushed away a tear that had ran down her face, her voice was soft and sore from the crying.

"You ok," Wally asked, sitting down next to Jesse. He could obviously tell that she was not ok, but he did not know what else to say. Jesse looked at the ground and stuck her hands in her jacket, not wanting to make eye contact with Wally while she felt gross.

"Yeah," she replied," just needed to get some fresh air." Wally could hear the hurt in her voice. Her dad had not wanted her to have powers and instead of talking to her, he went behind her back, showing no faith in her.

"Oh," Wally brought out a phone from his pocket," you left this behind at the lab when you ran off." He handed the phone over to Jesse.

"Thanks," she said, a small smiled formed on her face. It did not last long though after she had seen that she had three missed calls from her father. Wally could see the sorrow look on her face.

"You know he is just trying to protect you right. He's doing it because he loves you." He tried to sympathize with her.

"I know that, believe me I do," her voice trailed off as she started to get angry and cry again," but he has been like this my whole life. I love him but I hate him too sometimes. It's like he doesn't trust me." She finally looked up at Wally, tears filling in her eyes. He took her free hand and wiped away the tears with his other.

"To be honest, he is probably scared," Jesse gave him a confused look," he is afraid of losing you. He thinks that is you become a hero like Barry, that you won't come back in one piece one day and that scares him. You being in harms way would hurt him just as much as it would hurt you." Jesse looked him in his eyes, and before either of them knew it, she had lent in and kissed him. She had wanted to do it for awhile and Wally felt the same way, as he returned the kiss. As they pulled away Jesse blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she began," I just..."

"No it's fine, unexpected but fine," he gave her a smile. There was a moment of awkward silence until Wally chimed in. "So how did it happen," he asked," your powers. Did you just wake up one day and find out you had them?" He wanted to take her mind off of the fight between her and her dad, but was also generally curious.

"No," she gave a soft laugh," it was crazy. I was walking home from a friend's house one day, and this car ran a red light, and it was speeding right at me. I stood there frozen, waiting to be hit, then I looked around and saw everything was frozen. It was quiet and peaceful and I felt electricity flowing through me. So I ran out of the way and I kept running and running until I was home, and now I don't ever want to stop."

"So it's like you jumpstarted your power?" Wally asked

"Yeah, I guess so," Jesse could see a look in his eyes, but could not tell what he was thinking. " You know, when I first got my powers, you were the first one I wanted to call." Wally's smile got bigger. They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, just enjoying the others company. Jesse had wanted it to last forever, but their time together was interrupted by another phone call from her father.

"I guess I should head back to the lab," she said standing up, Wally doing the same," I may just walk back, maybe then when I get back he may be asleep." The two were still holding hands. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Wally kissed her on the cheek.

"You bet," he replied. Jesse began to walk back to the lab, Wally back to Joe's. They were maybe a block away when Wally saw a speeding truck trying to make a light. He thought back to what Jesse said about her powers and how they jump started. He could tell what he was about to do was really stupid, but he did not care. He knew if it could happen to Jesse then it would happen to him to. He jumped in front of the speeding truck, which began to screech as the driver hit his breaks. Wally stood there, solid as a rock. The truck was getting closer and closer until Wally realized it was to late to move. Just then a yellow flash of light grabbed him and ran him down the block. It was Jesse.

"What the HELL are you doing, are you crazy!" She hit him in the shoulder," Why the hell would you do that?"

"To get my speed, to jumpstart my powers, why would you do that," Wally's feeling he had for Jesse just moments ago were replaced with irritation.

"To save your life," anger had filled in her voice again but directed toward Wally.

"It could have worked Jesse."

"NO," fear began to join her anger, seeing her friend almost be flattened shook her to her core. She was happy that she had been in ear shot of the screeching truck or else she would not have seen Wally. " No, I don't think it would have. I'm sorry but you don't have powers Wally."

"You don't know that!" He could feel his blood getting hot. He turned around and began to walk home.

"Wally," Jesse tried to stop him.

"I'll see you later," he dismissed her," and don't follow me home."

Jesse just watched as he disappeared around a corner. She had considered ignoring what Wally and follow him home, but she did not want to risk him catching her and getting more upset than he already was. She turned around and headed back to STAR labs.

* * *

Barry had gotten back to the house when he heard yelling inside. He headed in and found Wally, Joe and Iris in the living room in a heated argument.

"What the hell were you thinking," Joe spoke in his dad cop voice," I'll tell you, you weren't thinking. You can not just go jumping out in the middle of the street like that because you want super speed." At the words 'super speed' Barry tuned in.

He approached Iris's side and whispered," What's going on."

"Wally," Iris started, not trying to be silent at all," thought it would be a good idea to try and 'jumpstart his non-existent powers like Jesse's powers were by jumping in front of a speeding truck."

"You're lucky Jesse was there and pulled your ass out of the way. Did you even think about that, what if Jesse had not been there. What would have happened then?" Joe was getting angrier by the minute. Iris told him to calm down and to go outside, and after a few colorful words under his breath he stepped outside.

"Wally what were you thinking," Barry started but Wally stood up and held up a hand.

"Look I just got chewed out by my father and sister, I don't need someone who think's he is my brother to join in," Wally headed for the door, before Iris grabbed his arm.

"WALLY!" She said angrily, coming to Barry's defense. He ripped his arm out of her grip before turning on the both of them.

"What is so wrong with me having powers? What, is there only room for one speedster in this family?" He looked at Barry.

"Wally it's not that," Barry put himself between Iris and Wally, he could see his fists balled. "But you can't just do something as stupid as what you did and not expect us to be upset."

"Just come out and say it, you guys just don't trust me enough to have powers," Wally stated.

"Look, just stop trying to get yourself killed," Barry tried to end the argument before either of them said anything they would regret. Wally looked at Barry, trying to stare him down, but Barry stood his ground.

"Whatever, I don't need this crap," he headed out the door just as Joe came back in.

"Where do you think you are going," Joe tried stopping him

"Anywhere but here."

"We are not done," Joe explained

"I am," Wally hopped in his car and sped off down the street.

Joe began to go after him but Barry grabbed him.

"Barry, let go of me right now," looking his adoptive son in the eyes, he tried to strike his 'dad-cop' fear in him.

"He needs to cool off, if you go after him now he'll just keep ignoring you. Both of you need to calm down." Joe looked back down the street in the direction Wally had left. He took a deep breath and then headed back inside, up to his room. Barry and Iris heard a door slam and then proceeded to enter the living room.

"How could he do something like this," Barry questioned," how did you two find out, I doubt he came in and just told you."

"Jesse," Iris admitted," she called me asking if I had talked to Wally. She seemed upset and I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't say. I basically had to pry the information out of her. Once she told me I headed straight here and told Dad."

Barry rubbed his head," I just don't know why he is so obsessed with getting powers." Iris was quiet for awhile before she spoke up.

"Because he is jealous. Even if he isn't strong enough to admit it. He sees the way my Dad looks at you when you are doing the good you do as the Flash and wants the same thing. The girl of his dreams was hit by the same stuff he was hit by and she got powers and he didn't. He must feel completely useless around her and he hates it." Iris felt nothing but sadness for her brother. " He just wants to help people." Barry could see what Iris had meant. Sadly, but true, Joe had always looked at Barry a little different than Wally, and when they first returned his earth, Wally could tell something was up with him when he saw Jesse with speed.

"Even so, he doesn't have powers, and as hard as it will be we need to try to get him to understand that. We can't risk him getting himself killed like he almost did tonight," Iris nodded her head in agreement, understanding completely.

"Well I need to get back to Eddie's place, I didn't exactly tell him where I was headed off to," she got up and headed for the door. She began to walk out but turned around as Barry was walking up the stairs to his room. "So did you ask her out?"

Barry just gave her a look," goodnight Iris," and continued to his room.

Iris exited and shut the door, smiling to herself, " He is such a chicken," she laughed to herself before calling a taxi.

* * *

Kara found Alex on her couch with a beer and a stack of pizza boxes on her coffee table. She placed her jacket on her kitchen table and walked over to her sister, "Remind me to take your key away from you before you leave," she said jokingly. She sat down beside Alex and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Mhmm, So," Alex readjusted her body to face Kara, "How did your little date go?" She asked her sister with a curious smile on her face, causing Kara to almost choke on her pizza from the unexpected question.

"It wasn't a date," Kara explained," it was Barry and his friends. We went to a bar, talked and had fun. That is all." Alex looked at her with a funny look. She could tell her sister was holding back on the details but she did not want to push her.

"Ok," Alex held up her hands as if the admit defeat, "I'm glad you had fun on your 'not a date'. Makes me feel less bad that we had to cancel sister's night."

"That explains the late night pizza," Kara pointed out, she did not want to admit it, but she had completely forgotten about their sisters night being tonight. She had accepted Barry's invite so fast that she had not given it a second thought about it.

"Yeah, I figured I would grab some and listen to how your 'date that was not a date' went and pick on you like a good sister I am," Alex shoved Kara playfully, taking a drink from her beer. "So, how did it go," Alex finally asked," I need details." Kara talked about meeting Barry's adoptive sister Iris and her fiancé, dancing and Barry and Cisco's weird dance off. Alex could see that the more Kara talked about Barry, the more she smiled.

"Seems like you had a better time than I thought," Alex said, happy for her sister," but I can tell you are not telling me something. What is it?" She poked Kara, tickling her to make her talk.

"Ok, I'll talk," Kara said, jumping from the couch to escape Alex," There was something weird about Barry's heart."

"His heart," Alex asked looking more confused than ever. Kara sat back down beside her, looking just as puzzled.

"Well his heart beat, when I was next to him it sound like it was racing a thousand miles a second," Kara explained.

"Well he did get struck by lightning," Alex tried making sense of it.

"Yeah, but when I first met him a year ago his heart beat seemed normal. Way slower than this time. I even asked his sister Iris about it and she said as far as she knew his heart beat is normal," Kara began to blush, and Alex just laughed, poking her again.

"So what else, there's got to be a reason why it was racing. Well, I know why, but you are too naïve to see it."

"I am not naïve," Kara said in defense. She sat there thinking to herself for a minute before she continued. "Well, I did go to the bathroom at one point, and I 'overheard'…"

"Ease-dropped," Alex interrupted her for fun.

Kara rolled her eyes but smiled," I 'overheard' Iris tell Barry that he should ask me out. That she hadn't seen him smile as much as he did since a past girlfriend he had before." Kara was blushing so bad that her cheeks looked more red than her cape.

"And did he," Alex asked, getting closer in anticipation. Kara looked off to the side and her smile turned into a half smile as she shook her head no.

"He was going to, I think, but then he changed what he was going to say at the last second."

"Ah," Alex came to an understanding," so he chickened out." She stated taking a sip a her beer. Kara took her beer away, sped it to the trash can, threw it away and returned to the couch. "Rude."

"He didn't chicken out, he just," Kara could not find a thing to say.

"He chickened out Kara," Alex said again," it's obvious he likes you. He probably doesn't think you like him back. Why don't you ask him out?"

"Oh, no way," Kara dismissed that thought almost immediately.

"Look Kara, you like him, A LOT. And he likes you, A LOT. If he is too scared to do it, then you should. Then he would definitely know you like him." Kara just remained silent as she thought to herself. After a few minutes of silence Alex stood up, realizing that it was later than she had thought. "Well, I'll leave you to your contemplating. I'm going home." She gave her sister a hug, grabbed her purse and jacket and started to leave until Kara stopped her.

"Alex," Kara piped up. Alex turned around to look at her," It wouldn't be weird if I asked him out?"

"No, like I said it'll show him you like him too. I have an idea, Thanksgiving is in two weeks, invite him over for that. I'm sure Mom and Clark would like to meet him." Kara just smiled and sped to her sister and gave her one last goodbye hug.

"Thank you," she told Alex.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"For being the coolest sister ever." They hugged for a few more seconds and then Alex exited the apartment. Kara grabbed her phone and text her cousin, hoping it was not to late.

 _K. 'Hey cousin, I hope this isn't too late to talk'_ within a few minutes she received a reply back.

 _C. 'I have to admit it is a bit late, but I had Superman business come up so it's fine. And Kara, we are cousin's but you can call me Clark or Kal-El.'_

 _K. 'Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I have a friend I want you to meet'_

 _C. 'Sure thing, when?'_

 _K. '_ _Whenever you are free, his name is Barry'_

 _C. 'I can't wait to meet him'_

 _K. 'Thanks Kal-El, you don't have to tell him your secret identity. Well your human identity because he knows I have a cousin. He doesn't know either of your names'_

 _C. 'Lol, Ok Kara, but if you trust him I think I can trust him too'_

 _K. 'Thank you so much Kal, you are the best'_

 _C. 'Anything for you baby cousin_ _'_

 _K. 'You do remember I am older than you right?'_

 _C. 'Let me have this one Kara, lol, good night'_

 _K. 'Good night!'_

Kara went to her room and placed her phone on her bedside table. She stood at the window looking in the direction of Central City. She could not help but to smile, realizing that what Alex had said about her was all true. She had not felt this way about anyone before, not even James Olsen. She sped into her pajamas and laid in bed, thinking about how she would ask Barry out.

* * *

 **I hope the text conversation at the was able to be followed, I originally had both of their texts colored so you could tell who was speaking (Kara being blue and Clark red) but it didn't upload color so i added the K. and C. instead. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, it is great appreciated. Also leave a review on what you guys think about the 4-night crossover so far. Supergirl may not have been a crossover but it was still great in my opinion and the Flash was FANTASTIC. Cant wait for the next 2 episodes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late post again, hope you guys like this chapter. Wanted to show a day of Kara rather than stay focused of Barry alone or everyone together.**

* * *

Out of the Shadow

Kara's day had been as 'normal' as normal was for her. She woke up, had a quick breakfast and stopped a few petty crimes before going into work. After putting away the metahuman Barry had helped her with, the DEO had not had any luck with tracking any more aliens. Kara was ready at a moments notice, but was secretly hoping that the few aliens that were left had actually turned a new leaf and were trying to better themselves. After stopping a car chase and turning over the crooks to the police, she flew to Catco. She had stepped off of the elevator before almost being knocked down by a crying blonde who had pushed past her to get into the elevator. As she walked from the elevator she could here Cat Grant using some very colorful language. She entered Cat's office and noticed her drinking a glass of scotch, knocking it back in one gulp.

"Ms. Grant it isn't even noon yet," Kara commented, looking a little shocked at the behavior.

"Keira, when you are as successful as I am and have to deal with incompetent individuals who do not know how to perform a simple task, it is never to earlier for alcohol," as she spoke she went to pour another glass, but Kara took away the glass and bottle and placed them back on the shelf. Cat gave her a stiff glare but quickly dismissed what had just happened. Kara knew she would not say it, but she could see the look of appreciation on Cat's face.

"So I take it the crying girl that ran out of here was your most recent assistant," Kara pointed out, gesturing to the elevator.

"Very observant aren't we this morning Keira," Cat remarked, Kara had not gotten offended because after months of being her assistant, she knew how busy Cat could get. Cat was searching through papers on her desk and got up and walked across the room to her couch where there were more papers and magazines. " I see your friend Mr. Allen is back zipping around the city," she commented.

Kara's heart skipped a beat, looking around to make sure no one could have possibly heard what Cat had said. "How did you know?"

"Keira, I am the Queen of media, I am insulted you keep forgetting. When news about a red streak running around, not in the sky and not in this city comes up, I will hear about it. Strange that I haven't heard about him returning soon I will admit, but living in a different city could explain why he is not always here distracting you from your job. What, did he take a leave of absence for awhile?" Cat asked, not lifting her eyes from her work.

"It's a long, strange story," Cat looked up and gave here a confused glare. Quickly trying to change the subject, she asked the most important question she could only think of," Um, Ms. Grant you're not going to reveal his identity are you?" She asked cautiously.

"Believe me Kiera, I love a good scoop, especially when I am the only one who knows, but even I know the difference between right and wrong," she got back up and walked to her desk," I will not be held responsible for the harm of his loved ones just because I wanted a front page. His secret is safe with me."

Kara sighed with relief," Thank you Ms. Grant."

"Mhmm, anyway I am actually glad you stuck around Keira, I know you are no longer my assistant, but you are the only one I could expect to get work done. I want a personal interview with Lena Luthor. You have managed to create quite a remarkable friendship with Ms. Luthor, which is a surprise because I did not think Luthors were capable of making friends with anyone who was not as crazy as they," Cat placed the paper she was looking at on her desk and looked at Kara," I'm asking as a favor."

Kara gave her a nod," sure thing Ms. Grant,". She exited her 'former' boss's office and proceeded for the elevator. Once she got to the lobby and exited to the street she ducked down an alley, made sure no one was watching and took to the sky, heading to L-corp.

Once she arrived, she made her way to the front desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could see Ms. Luthor," she asked the brunette lady behind the computer. She had not looked up from her computer and pointed at a laminated list lying on the desk, that read off a list of what looked to be guidelines. One, however, stood out from the rest at the bottom of the list in bold red print " **All visits to Ms. Luthor must be scheduled ahead of time. No walk-ins. No exceptions."**

"Do you have an appointment," the lady asked without looking up from her computer.

"No, I just..." She was cut off mid-sentence.

"Schedule an appointment and then you will be allowed to speak with Ms. Luthor when she is available." Kara was about to give up and walk out and try another time, but then she thought about how upset Cat would be at her, after she had said Kara was the only person she knew that could get a job done. She hated doing what she was about to do but she could not see any other choice.

"My name is Kara Danvers, I am a friend of..." To her name, the lady's eyes shot from her monitor and right at Kara.

"Oh, Ms. Danvers I am so sorry. Yes you can go up to Ms. Luthor's office, I am truly sorry about the inconvenience," she escorted Kara to the near by elevator.

"No, it is not a problem, you were just doing your job," she tried reassuring the secretary. She could see the look of unsettlement on the woman's face, as if she thought Kara was going to rat her out to Lena and get her fired. "Have a good day," she said as the door closed. After Lena had said she was allowed to her office whenever she liked, it gave Kara a sense of importance that she enjoyed but hated having to use. Once she had gotten to the correct floor, she walked down the hallway until she reached Lena's office. She could hear some bickering going on in the office, which made her hesitate before knocking, but proceeded after a few seconds.

"I thought I specifically said that I was not to be disturbed," Lena's voice came from behind the door, loud and clear. Kara had almost ran away from the door like a little kid, but instead opened the door and stuck her head in slightly. She saw Lena standing behind her desk, arms crossed from the current argument Kara had just caught the tail end of. Opposite from her, sitting in a chair was a man, sharply dressed, lented back like he owned the place. Maxwell Lord. Kara instantly filled with anger just from the site of the man. Her eyes began to feel like they were getting hotter and hotter and she had to make sure they were not glowing blue.

She turned her head and was about to close the door before Lena, with a shocked and relieved look on her face, spoke up," Kara, sorry please come in," she motioned her to enter.

"Im sorry I did not know you were in a meeting," her eyes glared at Lord again who was smiling back at her with his devious smile.

"No, it's fine, Maxwell was just leaving," she gave Lord a look of annoyance. He remained in his seat, ignoring what Lena had just said. "NOW," Lena raised her voice which caught Lords attention.

"Alrighty Lena, how about we continue this discussion later tonight, say over dinner?" he got up from his chair and gave Lena a smug grin," I know this great restaurant..."

"There is nothing left to discuss, now if you excuse me I have a guest," Lena cut him off and motioned him to leave. Lord's smirk turned into a look of irritation. He walked to the door, past Kara, but before leaving looked at her," Your sister's free tonight right. Of course she is, tell her to call me," he grew his douche grin and winked at her before leaving Lena's office and closing the door behind him.

"Thank god you showed up when you did Kara, if I had to listen to that man another second I may have just ripped my own ears off," Lena said, a friendly smile on her face.

"What did he want," Kara asked, curious as to what her friend and enemy were talking about. She trusted Lena more than most people did, but she did not trust Lord further than she could throw him, and she was sure she could throw him pretty far. She had dreamt about it.

"He wanted my help on some crazy new invention of his, not really sure what, he did not say much, just that he wanted my help funding it," Lena's look was a look of exhaustion. She sat down in her chair and offered Kara a seat," and judging from his mentioning of your sister and the disgusted look you kept giving him, I get the sense that you two have met before."

"Yeah, lets just say we do not have a pleasant back story," remembering the trouble he had caused in the past, she knew he was up to no good now. Remembering what she had been there for originally, she changed the subject, " Oh, Ms. Luthor..."

"Kara please, you can call me Lena,"

"Sorry, Lena, I was just stopping by because Cat Grant was wanting a personal interview with you and asked if I could get you to agree," she felt bad for just showing up out of nowhere asking for an interview that had nothing to do with her, but Lena just gave her a pleasant smile.

"Sure, I will admit I never saw eye to eye with Cat Grant, but if it is coming from a friend, I'd be glad to do it," she had looked at her monitor and typed away on her keyboard, sending Cat a confirmation e-mail and then returned her attention to Kara. Kara could tell that she looked like she had been awake for more than twenty-four hours and felt sorry for her. Trying to turn Lex-corp into something more and trying to make a name for herself had to be difficult with the view her brother had already sit forth. Kara remembered when she was trying to make a name for herself and step out of her cousin's shadow, sure it was a bit different because Kal-El was not a crazy sociopath, but she understood what she was going through.

"You okay, " Kara asked, trying to make conversation, but genially curious.

Lena looked like she was about to comment that she was fine, but Kara could see the exhaustion get to her. "I knew going into this that trying to make L-corp into something bigger and better than what my family left behind would be difficult, but I expected it to get easy at some point," she looked out her massive window, "sometimes I honestly ask myself why I still try."

"Because, unlike most people, you have a heart of a hero. With or without powers you want to do good and make a difference. Problem is, change doesn't happen over night, that was something I learned and something I guess you are just now realizing," she tried her best to cheer Lena up. " A friend once told me that sometimes, 'you just need to slow down and keep doing your good work, don't worry about the rest, the public will forgive you for what your family has done. When you stop trying to force the solution, it'll happen on it's own.'

Lena looked from her window to Kara. For the first time in awhile she had felt hope, she had never had a friend as caring as Kara before and appreciated her company and support. "Thank you Kara," Lena said after a moment. After quickly wiping away a stray tear from her face she perked up, sitting up in her chair and pulling herself closer to her desk. "So, enough of my sob story," she joked," how have you been Kara?"

Kara sat up, unable to answer the question, which left a speechless look on her face that made Lena laugh. She had had a crazy year, but despite that, her world ; both literally and figuratively; had been changed in just the past week. Being introduced to new enemies, new friends. Then there was him. After a few seconds of thinking she said," I'm...fantastic," she gave Lena a smile that could like up a dark room. "I haven't felt this way in awhile. I finally feel like I am getting something I truly deserve and could never hold on to."

Lena smiled," well from the sound of it, you either got a promotion or met the one person of your dreams, and seeing as you are already a talented reporter with no need of a promotion, I'll take door number two." Kara could not help but blush. "So, how is it going with the two of you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well to be honest, it's not. I mean, this guy is super nice, handsome, funny, always willing to be there for me, but I just do not want to mess it up," Kara stated.

"By that description, I think 'person of your dreams' is an understatement. You obviously like this guy, and from the sound of it he likes you to. When it comes to relationships I may not be the best to talk to, but sometimes it's better to do the opposite of what you told be. If you go slow, this may speed past you faster than a bolt of lightning,"

Kara smiled and gave a small laugh," oh you have no idea," she said to herself

"Take what you deserve, Kara."

"You know, you sound a lot like my sister," Kara stated

"And I am sure your sister is a very smart individual, who just wants her sister to have what is best," Lena looked at her watched and sighed," I'm sorry Kara, but I have another meeting I have to attend in a few minutes."

"Oh no, that's fine, I should actually be getting back to work too," they both stood up and shook hands.

"Thanks for the talk Kara, I needed it," Lena said, before sitting back down.

"You too, Ms. Lut...Lena," she caught herself," I hope you day gets better." She made her way for the door when she heard Lena call from behind her,

"And Kara, have a happy holiday."

She turned and nodded," you too Lena." She continued for the door. She had gotten half way out before she stopped herself. She stepped back into Lena's office," Lena, would you like to join my family for thanksgiving dinner this year? I know your relationship with your family, a Luthor thanksgiving may not be very thankful."

"Thank you Kara, but with work, I'll most likely be seeing this desk for Thanksgiving, which is better than a Luthor thanksgiving any day."

"Well if you get the chance to pry yourself away from work, the invite still stands." Lena nodded, and Kara exited her office. Once she entered the elevator she stared as the numbers lowered each floor. She thought about what both Alex and Lena had said. She even thought back to what Barry himself had told her when they first met, before she sent him back to his earth when he gave her advice for James. A smile formed on her face, one that stuck with her for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, PLEASE leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**


	11. StoryLine

**I wanted to make a post that explained the timeline of my story the best I could. Hope it is easy to understand. I will be posting the next chapter right after this post just so i dont get anyone's hopes up and then all they see is a crap layout.**

* * *

 **Flash universe –** Team flash were able to stop Reverse flash from season one without the need of Eddie's death, but still caused a black hole in central city.

Most things from season two still have accorded, Zoom and problems.

Flashpoint did not happen because Barry was smart (not saying he was dumb) but he understood that he couldn't do such a thing.

 **Supergirl universe** – begins in the middle of supergirl season two.

Cat grant has not left yet

Alex and maggie have not met yet

Mon-el has not arrived (I understand that if it is in the middle of the beginning of season 2 that they should be here, but seeing as I wanted a Barry/Kara story, I did not want to introduce Mon yet. Same for Maggie.

I understand I may get some shit for it but I may not even introduce maggie, and have Alex fall for someone else since she is now in a world with Sara Lance, but that is just me. Please don't murder me.

 **Arrow and Legends –** Not much will change for their stories seeing as they arent really affected that much rather than worlds being merged, and since the Legends arent even on earth anymore they would not notice much until they get back. Their missions may be wonky now that I think about it but I wont be writing much about them so don't worry.

I plan on using some things from supergirl episodes along with flash season three episodes. Even with flash point not being a thing in this story, I will be trying to put my own twist on some chapters that are from episodes, while also coming up with original things as well. After writing this long, I as so happy I have been able to continue as long as I have, but coming up with ideas is harder than I thought. Like I said before i have a few great chapters I've already made, but need to build to them. I'm not one to make big outlines, but I will write down the ideas I have through out the day and then begin to type what I have and add more along the way and it seems to be working out for me so far. I do plan on writing about the 4 night crossover, but will change it to fit better. Anyway, I hope you guys keep enjoying the story. No need to leave a review on this post, unless you want to yell at me about Maggie and Mon-El, which I can feel is going to happen.


	12. Chapter 11

**Once again, sorry for the late post for any of those who are in the same timezone as I. It is currently 1130 pm as i post this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

The Big Question

It had been a few days since Wally had stormed out of the West house. Joe had still been upset after the whole fight, but had calmed down quite significantly compared to the night of the fight. Barry and Jesse had been training for the past days and Wells had said that he had planned on returning to his earth today, so Barry decided to push Jesse to her limits for their last training session. They sped around the pipe line, dodging new obstacles Cisco had set up and sparing at the same time. After a few minutes they both came to a stop out side of the pipe line.

"Well, I do not think there is any thing else I can teach you at this point," Barry admitted closing the hatch to the pipe line and removing his mask.

"Awesome," Jesse said half heartedly. She gave him a half smile. Barry could tell she was upset and noticed that she had not been all there the past few days. He could only assume it was about Wally, he knew they had feeling for each other and after the stunt Wally pulled, she probably felt guilty. That was something he was familiar with.

"Hey," he gave a friendly smile," Wally just needs sometime to himself. It's not your fault he did what he did, he just wants to help people just as bad as you do."

"I know, but I feel like I put it in his head that powers are so great," she looked to the side, thinking back to their conversation," I feel like I just ruined our friendship."

"Trust me, he will come around," he tried reassuring her.

"I just wish we could talk one more time before I left," she and Barry began walking back to the cortex. They could hear everyone talking and discussing meta-human stuff.

"Hey, real quick," he stopped Jesse before going any further," though I should talk with you about your speed before we send you guys off."

"Barry, please if my dad...," Jesse started but Barry held of a hand, smiling in defense.

"No, this is not coming from your dad, this is all me. I remember when I first started out as the Flash, it was great. I loved helping people, running everywhere, feeling the rush of energy. It was the best feeling in the world," he thought back to every thing he had done in the past," but I have also face the worst moments in my life. I have lost so many important people in my life and those important to others around me. The first time I saw someone get murdered before my eyes, I felt horrible. I was not quick enough, but I also was not thinking. I relied only on my speed. I got Caitlin's fiancé killed when I opened a blackhole above Central City. I finally caught the man who killed my mother but still could not get the justice that I wanted," he stopped for a second, pausing at what he was about to say. He had not talked much about his father's death," I had to watch Zoom kill my father right in front of my own eyes." Barry could see Jesse to begin to understand what he was saying," Having these powers are a gift and I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great hero, but you need to understand that if you do, there will be things that you will not be able to change, and you need to accept that, better now than later."

Jesse just stood there for a minute in silence. Admittedly she had not taken that much thought in it, and new Barry had a point. She had not known all of the losses he had had and even still he was strong enough to keep moving forward. "I never really thought about it that way," she admitted," besides with the way my dad is acting I'm sure I wont be using my powers anyway."

"He's just scared, you can't really blame him. Just understand that even if he does not want you to have powers, he still loves you, and he will never stop. That's what family is for," he gave her a smile.

"Thanks Barry, for everything. Not just helping me with my powers, but also with Zoom. I am glad I got the chance to become friends with you."

"As am I," Barry replied. They gave each other a friendly hug and headed into the cortex. Joe sitting in a chair on his phone, probably still trying to get ahold of Wally. Iris, Cisco and Caitlin were sitting around the head console talking and laughing. Harry was in a side room with the door shut, staring at the dry erase board, scribbling on it before wiping away his work and starting again. Jesse thought about going to speak with her dad but decided against it. She was still upset and did not want to cause another scene. Both Barry and Jesse ran themselves into regular clothes, Barry speeding into the hallway so to make it less awkward. Changing in front of everyone else was one thing, they could not see any thing but a spinning swirl of lightning, but as speedsters Barry and Jesse could still see what was going on, making changing in front of each other not as comfortable. Once Barry appeared again in his everyday clothing he joined his friends in their conversation.

"So," Iris said, turning to Barry and Cisco," After Jesse and Harry leave, Caitlin, Kara and I are going to go dress shopping. Which leaves you two," she pointed at Barry and Cisco," to go tuxedo shopping with Eddie today. Help him and yourselves find a suit for the wedding."

"Wait, that's today," Barry commented, he had completely forgot that shopping for a suit for the wedding was a thing he had to do.

"Yes," Iris responded in a way that made Barry feel like she was trying to call him dumb without saying it," I texted Kara earlier this morning and asked if she was free and she said yes and that there was a great dress shop in National City that she would be willing to pick us up and fly us to," Barry smiled, remembering that he had not talked to Kara in a few days except over text, and even then they were too busy to hang out together. Iris slapped Barry's arm to bring him back to reality," which also gives you an opportunity to ask her out. And this time don't chicken out."

"I did not chicken out," Barry said defensively, then Iris, Caitlin and Cisco all gave him a look. "Ok, I chickened out. Thank you guys for being so concerned with my love life." They all started laughing, but Iris soon stopped, her face got still and serious as she looked to the entrance of the cortex. Wally was standing in the middle of the entrance way, hands in his pocket, looking as if he needed approval to enter.

"Hey, I just wanted..." He was cut off when Iris rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't you ever speed off like that again Wallace West," Iris stated in her best mom voice as she punched him in the chest, then pulled him back in for another hug. Joe had looked up from his phone when he heard the commotion and stood up from his seat. He and Wally made eye contact before Joe approached Wally.

"Look," Wally addressed Iris and Joe," I am, so sorry for what I did and the way I treated you. I'm sorry for what I said and for storming out of the house. I'm sorry for leaving and not letting you know I was ok. I'm sorry for all of it."

Joe just pulled him into a hug," I am just happy you are here and that you're safe." They stayed locked in their hug for a few more minutes. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again and scare me half to death, I'll shoot your ass." He said jokingly. He patted Wally on the back and they turned to face the others.

"And Barry, man, I'm sorry for blowing up on you too. What I said before, I..."

"Hey," he held out his hand," no hard feeling." Wally smiled and took his hand, but brought Barry in for a brotherly hug. After they were done Wally looked around the room and found Jesse leaning against the wall looking down at her feet. He walked up to her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hey," He began, causing Jesse to look up at him," could we go somewhere private and talk?" Jesse smiled, appreciating that he was still willing to talk to her and agreed. Wally lead them out of the cortex and into Cisco's lab. "Here, one second," he let go of her hand and grabbed a ladder and climbed to a camera in one of the corners on the ceiling. He reached behind the camera and unplugged a few wires, then proceeded down the ladder and back to Jesse's side.

"What was that about," Jesse asked, laughing with a confused look on her face.

"Well as much as I love my sister, she can be really nosey, and if she is in a room with a computer that can allow her to be even more nosey, she isn't going to pass up the opportunity. So I unplugged the camera so we can actually have some privacy." They both looked at each other and smiled. "Look, I'm sorry. The way I yelled at you the other night, you did not deserve that. I wasn't thinking and I did something extremely stupid and I am so happy you were there to save me." Jesse could not take it anymore and pulled him into a kiss, much like their first, unexpected but not unwanted. "So I take it you accept my apology?" He asked after they pulled apart to breathe.

Jesse just smiled at him," Yes." Just then her face changed from happy to disappointment, which made Wally a bit nervous.

"What's wrong," he asked

"Me and my dad are leaving today," she said after a moment," and I really don't want this to end."

"Well, you are a speedster now, so you can pop back in forth whenever you want," he pointed out," or, you can just stay." Jesse was glad with that plan but she knew her Dad wouldn't allow it with the way he was acting. Before she could get another word in they were interrupted by a knock that came from behind them. It was Wells, standing in the door way with his hands behind his back.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Wallace, would it be ok if I stole Jesse away from you for just a moment?"

"Yeah, totally," Jesse looked at her father and back at Wally," we can finish before you guys leave. If it doesn't work out, just remember I'll be waiting for you the next time you come back." Jesse kissed him on the cheek and followed her father out of the lab, suspicious as to what he was up to. He lead her into the room with the cosmic treadmill and closed the door behind them.

"Listen, if you're going to lecture me about my speed don't bother. I understand now and I'm not just saying that to keep you from talking. I mean i truly understand now. I know you don't want me to have these powers and if you really want me to I will stop using them, but what you also need to understand is that I know the consequences. I still want to help people and be a hero like Barry, but I won't be able to do it without your help." The entire time she was talking, Wells had been going through a closet and had grabbed a box from within it and placed it of the treadmill before sitting down himself.

"Well as grateful as I am that you understand why I can't stand to see you with powers, that is not why I brought you here," he placed a hand beside him, inviting Jesse to sit next to him. "Jesse, I will never be ok with you having powers, I will never stop wanting to keep you safe. One day you'll understand, I don't expect you to now, not fully understand at least. I am always going to worry, always going to be cautious, always going to love you," he took her by the hand," but if you want to be the hero that Barry is, then I am on board. I have faith in you, a hundred percent of the way, I should have said that along time ago but I was afraid. You have always been my hero, but now it is time for me to let you be a hero to everyone else." Jesse's eyes filled with tears of joy as the two began to hug, finally being father and daughter once more. As Jesse wiped her eyes she moved over as Wells moved the box he had previously grabbed closer beside them. "But first, every superhero needs a suit right? And I figured maybe a suit from a former evil speedster that nearly killed you did not feel to comfortable to wear so...," he lifted the box and presented a box with a new suit in it. It still looked like the variant of Trajectory's but brighter colors and a yellow lightning bolt rather than black. Jesse gave her father a smile of joy before speeding into the suit to make sure it fit.

"Thank you Dad," Jesse said, giving her father another hug," it's awesome."

She stepped back and made a joking hero pose, hands by both sides and chest up.

"My Jesse Quick," Wells said with a smile.

* * *

Later that day everyone had made their way back to the pipe line to send their friends back to their earth. They were all saying their good byes when Cisco got an alarm on his phone stating there was an intruder in the Cortex. Barry sped to the cortex, blurring his face seeing as his suit was in the cortex and did not bother trying to put it on, but once he reached the room he let his face settle from the blur as he saw the beautiful blonde looking around the room, clueless as to where everyone was.

"You know, I'm really going to have to give you a full tour of the rest of the lab," he spoke after watching her for a second. The sound of his voice startled Kara as she was caught off guard," That way if you manage to visit when none of us are in here, you know where else to look." He gave her a playful smile.

"Scare me like that again, scarlet speedster and we'll finally see who is faster when I chase you down, " she returned to smile. She had not seen him since the night they had hung out at the club. His charming smile, green eyes and swift brown hair caused a warmth go through her body.

"Well to be fair, you did 'break into' our lab," he joked, putting emphasis on break into," and I think we settled who was faster the first time we met."

"To be fair," she remarked, stepping close to Barry and gave him a playful punch in the arm," every instance we ran, it was a tie. And when I sent you back to your earth, we were running the same speed and I had to throw you threw a hole, so we didn't."

"If that is an invite to a race, Girl of Steel, you are on, but it'll have to wait. Everyone is in the pipe line, we were about to send Wells and Jesse back to their earth."

"Pipe line?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, definitely got to give you a full tour," Barry laughed. He lead her back to the others, pointing out side rooms like Cisco's lab as they walked. Once they arrived, Kara greeted everyone. "Oh Kara, I don't think you two have met yet. This is Wally, he is Iris's brother."

"Nice to meet you," Kara introduced herself

"You too," Wally shook her hand, giving a friendly smile.

They all talked for a few more minutes, Wally and Jesse speaking privately, holding hands. Kara, Iris and Joe were talking about Barry behind his back, mainly embarrassing stories. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Harry were chatting. Barry looked in Kara's direction, seeing her smile and hearing her laugh had made his body vibrate. He could tell that whatever Iris and Joe were talking about was not making him looked the best, but he knew Kara would not care. Kara caught him staring and returned a smile which made Barry's eyes light with electricity.

"Man, you are crushing hard," Cisco pat him on the back," I'm embarrassed for you," he said jokingly.

"Shut up," Barry said with a smile, shoving his friend.

Caitlin caught Harry staring at Wally and Jesse. "You sure you have to leave? It's been fun having you two here. And we really could use a Harrison Wells that isn't evil and trying to kill us." Wells was silent but just gave Caitlin a hug, catching her off guard.

"Thank Caitlin, for speaking with Jesse for me. Even thought it did not work out, I still appreciate you willing to help."

"Anything for a friend," Caitlin responded. Everyone came back together and Cisco stepped forward, holding up a closed fist. Kara was confused for a moment and then a blue fluid like gas began coming from his hand, which then made her more confused. Barry could see the look on her face and lent over to her, telling her it was a long story and that he'd tell her later. Cisco proceeded to open a breach.

"Ok, now I can't hold this open forever," Cisco announced," I'm gonna miss you Harry," he said to Wells as he approached his side.

"And I you Cisco," he said placing a hand on Cisco's shoulder," if we were leaving." To everyone's amazement, Wells lowered Cisco's arm, causing the breach to close.

Jesse looked at her father in shock," Dad, are you sure?"

"Yes, I can see that we have people here that care for us, some more than others," he looked at Wally, who could not help but smile, and then back to Jesse. "Besides, we could still use a few more tests with your powers and I'm sure Barry would not mind another speedster on the team." Everyone looked at Barry who just laughed.

"Welcome to the team."

"Thank you so much Dad," Jesse gave her father the biggest hug she had ever given him.

After a few moments of excitement and joy, Iris piped up. "Well Jesse; Caitlin, Kara and I were going to go dress shopping after the two of you left, but seeing as you are staying, would you like to join?"

"Absolutely," Jesse replied enthusiastically.

"Great," Iris gave her a hug," now Kara does not have to carry both Caitlin and I when we go to National City."

Kara looked at Jesse," think you can keep up?" she asked Jesse.

"Well I am just as fast as Barry, maybe faster so I should manage," All four of the ladies looked at Barry and laughed.

"Oh for real," Barry stated," you asking for a race too." Jesse just playfully shrugged. They all made their way out of the pipe line and back to the cortex. As they walked Barry thought about what Iris had said earlier. He knew now was has good as an opportunity as ever, and this time he was not going to chicken out. While he was thinking, Kara stopped him, causing him to nearly trip over his own feet.

She giggled to herself as he recovered," Hey Barry, I wanted to ask you something."

"Funny, I was just about to ask _you_ something as well," he admitted, his heart began to race which made Kara's ears get red and hot.

"Really," she said curiously," Same time?"

"Sure," Barry smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He counted down from three on his hand. 3-2-1

"Would you like to join my family for Thanksgiving dinner next week?" They both said simultaneously without skipping a beat. They both looked at each other with stunned looks on their faces, surprised as to what they had both just said. They then began to laugh hard, seeing the hilarity in the situation.

"Well then," Barry caught his breath," I would love to join your family."

"So would I," she replied," time preference?"

"Well we usually eat pretty earlier than most, maybe around 4 if that isn't a problem," Barry asked.

"Not at all, the Danvers family like to wait a little later so it should be fine," she said reassuringly.

"Awesome," Barry gave her a smile," I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

They stood there for a few minutes, looking each other in the eyes. As Barry's heart got faster, Kara's ears got hotter. Barry was afraid he would vibrate out of his shoes until Iris came around the corner.

"Kara," she saw the two together and smiled, hoping her adoptive brother had finally asked out the brunette," you ready?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she began to approach Iris and turned to Barry on the way," I'll see you at thanksgiving."

Barry nodded and smiled. As Kara passed Iris, Iris turned her attention to Barry before following Kara. She looked at Barry with an excited expression, nearly jumping up and down. She pointed at Barry then to the direction of Kara, trying to confirm her hope. Barry raised his eyebrows and nodded as he gave her a look that said ' yes Iris, I did. Now go shopping'. She gave him a thumbs up, a smile and then walked after Kara. Barry rolled his eyes and headed back to the cortex, a smile on his face that remained for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **I understood after writing it and doing some research that Jesse got her suit before she and Barry had first started training in the pipe line, but seeing as how my story is not sticking straight to the story line of the shows, my explanation is that they gave Jesse Trajectory's suit for training and to have a suit for when she became a hero. Then after they made up, Wells gave her a new one. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed. Please leave reviews, they are appreciated. Thanks everyone who has given me such nice reviews, they make my day.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile since the last chapter. I wont even lie and say i was busy, it was just my brain didn't want to work and kept me in lazy mode. I was trying hard to figure out how to do this chapter and needless to say once i sat down and began writing things started coming to me. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Quest for a Dress

"Do all earth women do this for there wedding," Kara asked Caitlin, not being fully accustomed to human weddings. She, Caitlin and Jesse were just sitting in the few chairs in their private room they had gotten, watching Iris walk in and out of her changing room in a different dress every ten seconds.

"Unfortunately, yes," Caitlin admitted. "Though I can happily say that I was not as intense."

"No?" Jesse commented.

Caitlin shook her head," Nope, after I got Ronnie back, he proposed almost immediately. I couldn't say that we should wait so I used my mother's wedding dress and we were married that week." Thinking back to her dead husband's and hers wedding brought more joy than sorrow to her face, which caused Kara and Jesse to join in on the happiness with friendly smiles.

"I'm sure he's just as great as you are," she complimented Caitlin," I can't wait to meet him. Does he not work at STAR labs with you guys and Barry?" Jesse's smile disappeared, looking at Caitlin to make sure she did not get upset before turning to Kara. She had heard about what had happened to Caitlin's husband Ronnie Raymond.

"Kara," Jesse interrupted and simply shook her head. It took Kara a moment to understand what she was trying to say, but once she did she felt horrible.

"Oh gosh, Caitlin," she began but Caitlin just smiled and waved it off.

"It's ok," she reassured her," you didn't know, it's not your fault. He died a hero and I love him more everyday for it." Kara gave a half smile, seeing how strong Caitlin was even despite losing her husband, but still felt bad for bringing it up.

"So guys," they were interrupted by Iris, standing behind them, once again in a different dress," what do you think about this one?" They looked her up and down. They had seen her try on seven different dresses already and at this point Kara began to think she was going to hate the color white for the rest of her life. She simply shrugged, Caitlin told her it was gorgeous for the eighth time and Jesse agreed. Iris could see the look of boredom on all of their faces and frowned.

"I'm sorry you guys," she apologized," it's just I want to find the perfect dress for the wedding."

"We know Iris," Caitlin said, getting up and walking around the dress for a better view of its entirety," we just, didn't think it would take this long." Iris looked in the mirror and looked at the dress before sighing.

"I know," Iris replied, stepping back into her changing station," it's just all of the these dresses are great, but I haven't found the 'right' one. I want Eddie to look at me like he did the first day we met, when I walk down the isle."

"Iris," Kara called out to her from behind the curtain," do you love Eddie?"

Iris let out a small laugh," of course I do. Since the day he told me he loved me."

"And you believe that he still loves you?" Kara asked

Iris poked her head out from the curtain she was hidden behind, eyebrows knitted together out of curiosity, "Yes. He reminds me everyday when he smiles at me even when I look horrible, when he picks me up when I'm down, makes me laugh when I'm crying." This brought a smile to her face," why do you ask?"

"Because, if you two love each other as much as you say, I doubt he cares what dress you wear. He'll love you for you, not how you look. He asked you to marry him for a reason and I'm sure that reason is because he want's to spend the rest of his life with you, not your wedding dress." Iris stood there for a moment then smiled.

"You know, you're right Kara," she pulled her head back behind the curtain and then came back out in her regular clothes," even so, I can't wear nothing to my wedding." They all laughed before Kara had an idea.

"You know what, let's make it a game," she walked over to the group of wedding dresses that were still present," Choose the top three dresses you liked the best." Iris looked at the other two women who just shrugged. She looked at the dresses for several minutes before choosing three. "Ok, now Caitlin and Jesse, come grab one of the dresses," The two did as instructed and stood beside Kara who had retrieved the last dress. "Ok, so this is a tweak on a game my sister and I play when we can't decide on what take out place to order from. We choose our top three, one of us closes our eyes and choose randomly. Whatever we land on is what we order. So Caitlin, Jesse and I will get on equal sides of you, you'll close your eyes, spin in a circle and stop on your dress."

Iris stood in confusion for a moment then laughed," ok, why not. Lets do it." The women got into position and held their dresses in front of them, while Iris stood in the center. Kara counted down from three and at one Iris closed her eyes and spun around for a few moments before coming to a stop.

"Well," Jesse's voice came from Iris's left, who had kept her eyes closed," that was unexpected."

"What," she questioned, opening her eyes to she who she was pointed at. To her and the others surprise, she was not pointing at any of them. She had stopped and stared dead even between Kara and Jesse, finger pointing at the lone dress that she had yet to try on that was still hanging on a rack.

"Well," Kara chimed in, a smile on her face from the twist surprise," try it on." Iris grabbed the dress and disappeared behind the curtain once more. A few minutes went by and then she stepped out from the changing room. The three friends looked at her in awe, she looked in the full length mirror and put a hand over her mouth.

"It's perfect," she finally said. She began to cry tears of joy, which prompted the others to wrap her in a group hug. After a moment of happiness she changed back into her clothes. She had the dress draped over her arm and a smile wider than ever on her face. "Thank you guys for coming today and dealing with my craziness," she looked at her friends," and thank you Kara, for what you said." She gave Kara another hug. They all began to head out when another unexpected event occurred. As they got ready to leave and Iris went to pay for her dress, the sound of gun shots went off outside. They all turned there heads to see three men exiting a store across the street.

"Really, right in front of Supergirl," Kara stated, she x-rayed the surroundings, making sure no one was hurt inside the store," these guys just won the gold medal for bad luck." She turned to run out the back of the store before thinking," Hey Jesse, I've heard you wanted some field training, wanna help?"

Jesse's eyes lit up," Absolutely," she started before realizing a flaw in the plan," but I don't have my suit," she said, disappointment in her voice.

Kara looked confused," do you and Barry not wear your suits under your clothing?" She asked.

"No, why, do you?" Jesse asked. Kara looked around quickly and unbuttoned her shirt and revealed the giant S on her chest. "That seems way less time consuming than running back to the lab and grabbing his suit," Jesse stated, looking at Caitlin and Iris. Kara laugh and proceeded to the back door. Within seconds the three saw her land in the street in front of the dress shop.

"Ok, so how about we put the guns down, return the money and you guys may just get a few months in jail," she crossed her arms and stood in front of the shocked crooks. Instead of listening to her they each unloaded an entire magazine into her before realizing they she was still standing, arms crossed and unharmed. "Ok, guess you guys are new to this city." Kara walked up to one of the crooks and grabbed his weapon and crushed it in her hand. She tapped him on his head light enough to knock him out but not to hurt him. She felt a slight bump hit her arm and she turned to she that one of the criminals had swung a crow bar at her which just bent the piece of metal. She smirked at the crook who tossed the weapon aside and decided to take a punch at her gut, resulting in a scream of pain from his now broken hand. "Now, if the guns and crow bar didn't work, why the punching," she questioned. She picked him up and tossed him onto a nearby car hood. She looked for the third gunner before hearing a terrifying scream come from behind her. She turned to see the gunner holding a hostage, gun pointing at the scared woman's temple.

"Don't even think about taking another step," the man announced," do it and she's dead."

"You don't want to do this," Kara tried to reason with the man," once you do there is no coming back from it."

"Don't come any closer and I won't have to," he was taking small steps away from Kara, dragging the hostage along.

"Let her go, she's done nothing wrong to you," Kara eased a step forward, not wanting to get the woman harmed. She knew she couldn't be fast enough to stop him if he pulled the trigger, all she could hope for was to talk the man down. Instead he took a shot at Kara, the bullet bouncing off her chest and returned the gun to the victim.

"I'm not joking," He yelled," next one goes in her." Kara held up her hands and stopped. She could tell that the man was telling the truth. Every idea ran through her head. She could take a chance and speed toward him, but she couldn't risk the lady's life. She could use her heat vision to hit the gun, but that would run the risk of hitting the victim too. Kara was just about to speak to the man again before she saw a streak of lightning shoot across. Before she realized it, the hostage was on the other side of the street unharmed and the crook tied up and unconscious on the sidewalk. She was just about to thank Barry, but when she looked around she didn't see him. Surely he would have stuck around if he had come, then it hit her. She quickly rounded up the criminals and handed them over to the cops that arrived. She flew off into the skies and in a matter a seconds was back in her civilian clothing, walking up behind her friends in the dress shop.

"That was badass," Iris complimented her," Barry's gonna be jealous when we tell him we have a new favorite superhero." Kara laughed and then turned to Jesse.

"Good job," she congratulated the speedster," if you hadn't of been there, I honestly do not know what would have happened."

Jesse just smiled," I couldn't just set here, mask or no mask I knew I had to help. Besides I made sure no one saw me leave or return." Jesse was happier than a puppy," that rush is amazing, now I can see why you and Barry love helping people so much."

Kara smiled," well that's not the only reason but yes, the rush of it is great." They all headed out of the shop before Kara received the only text she had gotten all day, it was from Carr calling her in for an emergency report that he wanted her to cover. "Ah, my normal job beckons." She and Jesse looked around, making sure they were clear and grabbed the other two and traveled back to Central City. Once they were there they all exchanged hugs.

"So we're going to see you at Thanksgiving dinner this year," Iris reminded her," it's gonna be great."

"Yeah," Kara smiled then commented," that's not a problem is it?" She quickly asked Iris, seeing as how she had no input before hand.

"Oh totally, If Barry hadn't asked and chickened out again, I would have," Kara laughed at the mention of Barry chickening out 'again' and Iris took in what she just let slip. " And I've said enough."

"Well you know you guys are invited to dinner with my family too," Kara prompted.

"Oh, I'd love to but Barry would probably run me out to a stranded island if I did," Iris joked.

"I would too, but Cisco invited me to his family's dinner too which would be right after the West's, I'm sorry." Kara shook her head in understandment and then looked at Jesse with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Oh I would, but seeing as we've only spent a total of three hours together, it would be awkward," Jesse admitted.

"Understandable," Kara laughed, they talked for a few more minutes out side of STAR labs and then Kara got another text from Carr, all caps this time. "Well I should get going. I'll see you next week at Thanksgiving if not sooner." She looked around then took flight, speeding off to National City. The other's waved her off and headed into STAR labs.

"Hey," they were greeted by Barry and Cisco who were working on some device," how'd it go." Barry asked, looking at the group and then past them.

"It went fine," Iris answered," found the perfect dress, watched Kara kick ass with some help from Jesse, and no she isn't here," she could tell that's where Barry's attention had gone to, " she had to go to work, her non superhero job."

Barry nodded, looking a little disappointed, and returned to helping Cisco. The girls were talking about wedding stuff when Barry interrupted when he remembered what Iris had said. "Wait, kick ass, Jesse's help. What happened." They filled him in on the details and he just looked shocked. He turned to Jesse and congratulated her," good job for your first time. I will say I'm a little sad your first crime stop wasn't a Flash-Jesse Quick team up though," he noted and laughed.

"Told you," Iris bumped Jesse's arm as the girls laughed as they remembered what Iris had said about Barry getting a little jealous, which caused Barry's eyebrows to knit together, curious and suspicious to what Iris had meant.

"Told them what," He questioned.

"Nothing," Iris smirked and looked at her watch," oh I need to go. I'll see you guys later." She left her dress in Caitlin's side lab and exited the building.

"Wait," Barry stated," What did she mean by that."

Jesse and Caitlin shrugged, both still with smiles on there faces, and walked out of the cortex. Barry stood there, confused as all hell. 'I'm going to run Iris out to a stranded island if she doesn't talk' he thought to himself, then returned to helping Cisco.

* * *

 **Wanted to have another Kara 'themed' chapter and what better way than them going dress shopping and her showing off how badass she is. Hope you guys enjoyed. Once again sorry for taking so long with the chapter and the last posting. PLEASE leave reviews and let me know what you think. Hope everyone has a Happy Holidays, a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas everybody. I was up pretty early and started to work on this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Cold Shouldered by a Mayor

Kara was trying her best to pay attention to the meeting, scribbling little notes on her note pad, catching every fifth word Carr was spitting out. He was assigning different stories for everybody, giving people the chance to volunteer for which they wanted however, instead of giving full attention to Carr she was thinking about Barry. She was still full of joy that he had invited her to have thanksgiving dinner with his family and friends and excited to introduce him to her family. She began worrying about things only her brain could come up with just to cause stress. 'What if I make a fool of myself?' She thought, 'what if Eliza and Clark don't like him'.

"DANVERS," Carr's bellowing voice brought her back to reality. She had realized that she was tapping her pen on her note pad loudly, causing a disturbance. She was about to apologize to everyone, until she looked around and noticed the conference room was empty, leaving just a embarrassed Kara and a pissed off looking Carr.

"I am so sorry sir," Kara fixed her glasses," I was just..."

"Save it," Carr cut her off," listen Danvers, I am giving you every ounce of patience I have today and that isn't a lot. You either start paying attention or you can happily go back to being Grant's assistant," he remarked. He grabbed his glasses, shoved them on his face then proceeded to the bulletin board, pinning up and rearranging post-it notes.

"Yes sir," Kara replied, she was ready to walk out until she realized she did not get a story for the week. "Uh, sir, what is my story for this week?"

"Well if you were listening, you would know that you are covering sports. Don't like it then pay attention next time," Carr retorted, not looking away from what he was doing," now leave before I assign you nothing and dock your pay." Kara was about to open her mouth before he cut her off again," and don't say 'Yes sir',". Kara nodded and turned to walk out of the room. She headed for the elevator, planning to go to the roof and get some fresh air until she saw a familiar tall, brown haired nerd looking around completely lost. She smiled to herself, approaching the man from behind. She felt her hair stand on end as if lightning had just struck.

"Looking for someone," she tapped him on the shoulder.

Barry jumped in surprise, not expecting her to be behind him. "Hey, Kara, sorry if I came a bad time," he greeted her with a smile.

"No, it's fine. I was just leaving in fact. I was about to journey into the wonderful world of sports," sarcasm escaping her voice.

"Oh, I actually came to see if you were free for a little trip. Wanted to introduce you to another friend of mine. Doesn't work in Central City much seeing as he has his own city to worry about, but if you need to work I don't want to distract you."

Kara gave a small laugh, she found it cute how he never wanted to bother her. If only he knew how much him 'bothering' her made her day so much better maybe he would do it more often. "I would love to, but I do have to get started on this story," she thought to herself," you can come with me, keep me company while I get a few notes and then we can go meet your friend. Shouldn't take long."

Barry grew a smile that seemed to emit a sense of warmth that washed over Kara," Yeah, sounds fun." He gestured toward the elevators and they began to walk toward them. They had not made it half a foot from where they were standing before Cat Grant came stepping off the elevator.

"Ah, Keira," Cat annouced as she made her way toward the two," I wanted to thank you for getting me the interview I asked for. I know, it's rare of me to thank people so take this as an honor," she spoke without looking up from her phone, passing them to get to her office. "Mr. Allen, distracting Keira's job again after being on hiatus, tell me, do you fine it more fun than running around in that leather suit of yours."

"Mrs. Grant!" Kara remarked, looking around for any possible eavesdroppers and then followed Cat into her office with Barry right behind her.

"Um, what do you mean by that," Barry asked, passing Kara as she closed the doors," I mean I don't run. I hate running. In fact I was on my middle schools track team and always came in last. I'm also allergic to leather," Barry began rambling, nearly stumbling over his own words."

"Barry," Kara put a hand on his arm," she knows."

Barry looked puzzled, giving her the same look he gave her when he first found out she was an alien," wait, you do?"

"I do," Cat responded, not looking up from her desk.

"And she promises to keep it a secret," Kara added in," right Ms. Grant."

"Yes Keira, I keep my word."

"But," Barry began, feeling relieved that she was willing to keep his secret but still curious as to how she found out," How did you know?"

"Mr. Allen, I may not have been fond of mathematics in school but I know how to put one and one together. First a mysterious man in red comes speeding around our city, Next you show up out of the blue. Then soon after the man in red disappears so do you." She looked up at Barry, she seemed to begin to be more involved in the conversation now. "So are you here for good, or will you be speeding off without a good bye again."

Barry looked at Kara, a surprised smile on his face, and she just shrugged," Maybe not for good, but let's just say you may see me more than before. Besides, this city has Supergirl, so I'm sure it's pretty safe without me."

Kara could feel herself blush and had to turn away, as to not let Cat see and lead her to anymore suspicious assumptions about Kara being Supergirl.

"Yes, it is," Cat said without hesitation, causing Kara to snort from laughter she tried to keep down after seeing Barry's face to Cat's comment," But even Supergirl could use some help sometimes, as proven by the last time you visited." She began sifting through the papers on her desk," now if you are in National City more often I will have to request an interview with the 'Flash' himself."

Barry gave a small chuckle," Sure thing."

"Well, as much as Barry would love to stay and chat, he has to be going and so do I," Kara interjected, motioning to Barry.

"Oh, Yeah. It was nice meeting you again Ms. Grant. And Thank you for keeping my secret," he went to shake her hand but she didn't look up. "Not a hand shaker, got it." He turned and walked past Kara out of the office. Just before she shut the door she poked her head in one last time.

"Ms. Grant," the woman finally looked up from her papers, eyes staring over the top of her glasses," Thank you again." Cat just smirked and waved her off to close the door. Kara jogged after Barry who was holding the elevator for her and jumped in with him.

"So how long before I was gone did she find out I was the Flash," Barry asked once the elevator doors closed.

"Almost instantly," Kara admitted," she's a smart woman." They were quiet for a few minutes before a wave of worriment washed over her. "I hope you don't think any of us told her," Kara quickly stated, unsure of what Barry what thinking.

"Oh, no, not at all," he turned to her, giving her a look of reassurance," I trusted you guys after you all three claimed me to be each of yours individual cousin," he gave her a happy smile that washed away her worry. She returned the smile. They stared into each others eyes and she could feel herself being pulled toward him. She heard his heart racing again and it made the tips of her ears heat up. The pulling she felt before got stronger, but just as they seemed to inch closer the elevator doors opened and other workers began to flood into the lift. The two were crushed into each other, looking more embarrassed than ever. Kara could have sworn her ear could have started a forest fire with how hot they were. The moment they were pushed together she not only heard his heartbeat, but she could feel his entire chest vibrating.

"Uh, I think this is our floor," Barry stated, looking down at Kara.

"That it is," she nodded, fixing her glasses and the two pushed pasted the others and exited the lift.

* * *

"This is the place," Barry pointed out as the two approached what seemed to be an small office building. They had arrived in Star City moments ago but had decided to walk some of the way, which did not bother Kara because it gave them sometime to talk along the way. Talking while at Mach three wasn't as hard as it may seem but as fun as it sounds, swallowing bugs while trying to hold a conversation wasn't the greatest thing in the world. Barry pulled open one of the front doors and stepped aside to let Kara in.

"Is your friend an accountant or something," Kara asked, looking around room. There were a few desks and boxes laying around. It did not seem that the building was being used for much which had Kara wondering.

"Well, not exactly," Barry laughed. He locked the door behind him and proceeded across the room to a wall in the back. He felt around the edge of a board leading from the ceiling to the floor. Kara was about to question, but then she could her a low click sound that even her super hearing could have missed. Barry stepped back and the wall opened up, revealing what looked like an elevator to Kara.

"Remember when we first met and we were so confused as to how we hadn't heard of each other before and I asked you if you had heard of the Green Arrow," he asked Kara. She nodded, looking back at the elevator and putting together the connection. Barry gave her a smile and gestured her to the elevator. He followed her lead and stepped onto the lift and let the doors shut. They rode the lift down for a few minutes and then the doors opened up again. Barry stepped out and wandered the room as if he were at a second home, leaving Kara to stare around the room, jaw dropped. The room was huge, lit with a bright green lights. This would have worried Kara any other time, seeing as the green instantly reminded her of her one weakness, but aside from feeling perfectly normal, she assumed that Barry's earth had never been introduced to the green rock before their worlds had become one. She also hadn't told Barry about kryptonite and even if she did she trusted him to much to think he would do such a thing.

"Hmm," Barry make a small grunt of confusion," they're usually always down here." Kara had began walking around the room. Their were racks of different weapons, an area that looked like a training mat, tables with different medical supplies, a huge raised circular platform in the middle of the room that held different computer screens and four display cases that held four separate outfits. The first two had similar looking outfits, two suits with hoodies and different gadgets lining the chest. The only thing that made them different were that one was green and the other red and smaller in size. Beside the red suit was just a heavily plated black jacket and a helmet to match. The last display case held a full body black suit that looked almost similar to the first two but without the hood and less gadgets. This one seemed to have collected more dust than the others which had Kara wondering why.

"Wow," was the only words that she could think of as she turned from the displays and joined Barry up on the center platform. He gave a quirky smile and nodded. They both jumped in surprise after they heard a crashing sound come from behind a tall rack of gadgets on the opposite side of the room.

"Damn," they heard an audible voice come from behind the rack, "that is the fifth time this week," a blonde hair lady in glasses came from behind the rack holding what appeared to be pieces to a vase. She looked up to see the two friends staring back at her. "Barry," she said in shock and the focused on the stranger," and girl I've never met before." She pointed at Kara with these words, dropping the fragments she was holding and let them hit the floor, forgetting all about them in that moment.

"Heeey, Felicity," Barry held of a hand, a guilty look on his face.

"Barry, you do know what the word 'secret' means in the term 'secret base' right," she demanded, more flutter in her voice than anger.

"Yeah, but look, it's fine. Kara this is my friend Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is my friend Kara Danvers." the two women shook hands, Kara sending a friendly smile which was accepted by Felicity but only for a second.

"Nice to meet you, but Barry that still doesn't explain why you are showing her," she looked around," well this," she gestured to the whole room. "No, offense," she quickly assured Kara," it's just that, you know who isn't very fond of letting strangers into the Arrow cave," she turned to Barry.

"Well see, there is a excellent reason for that," Barry began to explain how he had met Kara and their earths being merged into one. Felicity stood there in silence after he was done.

"And just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder," she finally said," you seem to find a way to change it." Barry smiled. "So you're a superhero too," she turned to Kara.

"Oh, yeah," Kara responded and then to just show she was the real deal, she floated into the air just a few feet off the ground.

"Cool," Felicity said as her jaw dropped, causing Kara to smile. "So, wait, if our worlds are now one what does..." Before she could finish Barry cut her off.

"No, as far as we now neither earths had doppelgangers, many people who do not deal with strange things like we do will more than likely experience déjà vu," he turned to Kara," I miss anything."

"Oh, any important landmarks will eventually become as normal to both earths as if they had always been there," she pointed out.

"Well ok," Felicity stated," never mind then." The three laughed.

"Hey, Felicity it was great seeing you, it really was. You guys need to come to Central City more, but I was actually hoping to meet up with Oliver. Any idea where he is."

"City Hall," Felicity said almost immediately, which earned her a strange look from Barry. "That's right," she realized after a second," totally forgot to tell you, Oliver won the election and is Mayor of Star City."

"What," Barry said amazed," that's great. You think he's busy?"

"Not sure, I just keep up with Arrow stuff, Thea is the one who schedules his appointment and mayor stuff, but I'm sure he could make time for you guys."

"Cool, well it was great seeing you," he gave her a hug," remember if you guys need help, I can be here in a flash, pun intended. I'm sure Kara would be willing to help to."

"Absolutely," Kara agreed.

"Thanks guys, but you know Oliver," she addressed Barry," he's stubborn." Barry tilted his head and nodded in agreement. "Well it was nice to meet you Kara," shaking her hand again," any friend of Barry's is a friend of ours.

"You too," Kara returned. Barry led them back up the elevator and they proceeded to City Hall."

* * *

"Mayor Queen," a well dressed man stuck his head into Oliver's office," you have two vistors. One claims to be a close friend." Oliver looked up from his desk and raised his knitted eyebrows.

"Well send them in," he stood up and fixed his jacket. The security guard stepped aside and opened the door for Barry and Kara to enter. The door closed behind them and it was just the three in the room.

"Barry," Oliver greeted his friend with a smile, stepping out from behind his desk and accepting Barry's offering of a hug," to what do I owe the surprise visit." Barry could tell he was putting on a fake persona for Kara and found it funny.

"Well first I just want to say congrats on becoming mayor. Got to be pretty tiring."

"Yeah well someone's got to do it. Seeing as this is my city after all, I've made it my job to fix it," he changed his attention from Barry to Kara," and who is your very beautiful friend," he asked going to shake Kara's hand.

"Kara Danvers," she introduced herself," and you must be the Green Arrow." Oliver pursed his lips and his small friendly smile changed to a look of anger and annoyance as he shot a look at Barry, giving him a look that read 'I'm gonna kick your ass'. "And I've said to much already, havn't I," Kara commented. Oliver gave her the same glare, which made Kara step closer to Barry, even though the man couldn't really hurt her, his stare intimidated even her.

"Yeah maybe," Barry said as he gave Oliver a apologetic look," look man..."

"Barry, you better have a really good explanation as to why you let a random person in on my secret," he cut Barry off," of else I will break your leg in three different places that, even with your speed healing, will take a while to get back to normal." He crossed his arms and Kara could tell that he was being serious, but Barry gave a nervous laugh as if he wasn't sure.

"Come on Ollie," Barry pat Oliver on the shoulder

"I'm waiting," he replied, expression still the same. Barry quickly explained everything to Oliver from the worlds merging to answering possible questions Oliver was about to answer.

"Kara can be trusted," Barry finished with.

"I'll be the judge of that, is that the only reason you visited" Oliver questioned after Barry was done, completely unfazed from the story."

"Wait, that's it," Barry asked

"Barry once I met you, saw what you could do and having strange in counters with you like last year with Carter and Kendra, this seems like another Wednesday."

"Well, I just wanted you two to meet each other," he gestured to his friends," Kara, Oliver was the first person to ever train me when I first started out as the Flash."

"Oh, well you did, a very good job," Kara couldn't think of anything else to say, afraid she'd let something else slip and get Barry killed.

"It's because I didn't hold back, I shot him with arrows in the back," he responded emotionless.

"Ouch," Kara looked at Barry who just shrugged.

"Look, it was good to see you again Barry but I've got a very important meeting to get to," he grabbed a stack of papers from his desk," so if you'll excuse me. It was nice meet you Kara, maybe next time we can talk when I'm not working." He gave a fake smile and shook her hand. He left the two in his office left for his meeting.

"I guess I didn't make the best first impression," Kara admitted.

"Don't worry about him, he's like that with everybody, he'll warm up to you." He lead them out of the office, out of the building and into a nearby ally.

"Sorry I almost got you killed in there," Kara apologized," not the best when it comes to being 'sneaky' if you wanna call it that."

"Nah, it's fine. He's a really cool guy once you get to know him. Well I don't want to keep you any longer than I have today, I know you have your article and Supergirl things back in National City to get to."

"Yeah, well hey, thank you for introducing me to your other hero friends. Today was more interesting than I thought it would be."

"No problem," he gave her a hug, she could fell the electricity in the air.

"I guess I'll see you at thanksgiving," Kara reminded him.

"Absolutely," he nodded. They smiled back at each other. After a few minutes Kara looked around and then lifted into the air. She waved Barry goodbye and then soared higher into the air and then sped off back to National City. Barry smiled to himself, wishing they could have spent more time together, and then ran back to Central City.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I figured id have Kara and Oliver meet since I'm not sure if ill do a version of the Heroes vs Aliens crossover and if so when ill do it. Thank you to those who have left reviews. PLEASE leave reviews,Give me a suggestion of what you would like to see, my comic knowledge isn't the best but my show knowledge is, plus if i need to ill re-watch an episode which is fine by me, tell me what you like, what you dont like (maybe i can explain why i did that thing or maybe i could try and fix it) reviews are highly appreciated. . I hope everyone has a safe and happy holidays. Next Chapter will hopefully be coming soon. Thank you all again who find this story good, it really does make my day.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter i really am. I had writers block hit me hard and couldnt think of how to start this chapter. Hopfully you all enjoy it, this is the longest chapter i have written so far so maybe that will make up for taking so long. Enjoy.**

* * *

Thanksgiving Shenanigans

Everyone was in the living room talking and relaxing while Joe and Barry were in the kitchen finishing up the rest of the thanksgiving dinner. Wally and Jesse were sitting together on the couch holding hands, Cisco and Harry arguing over metahuman business leaving Caitlin to just listen to the two in boredom, laughing to herself. All they were missing were Iris, Eddie and Kara. While Joe and Barry worked on the food, Barry had a smile on his face the entire time which Joe noticed.

"So have you asked her out yet son," Joe asked, not looking up from the turkey he had in the oven.

"Wha-," Barry began to ask as he was caught off guard from the question. Once he processed what Joe had said he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms," Come on Joe not you to. What, did Iris put you up to this or something?"

Joe let out a chuckle and looked at his adopted son," No, it's just you've had that smirk on your face all day. Not to mention you keep checking your watch every five minutes."

"Not every five minutes," Barry tried to defend himself. They both heard the front door open and Barry was the first to step out of the kitchen to see who had entered.

"Happy Thanksgiving everybody," Iris announced as she and Eddie entered. Everyone greeted the two with hugs and hellos. Barry's smile shorten slightly as he entered back into the kitchen, which caught Iris's attention. She left Eddie to the other's and walked into the room where Barry and Joe were conversing. "Hey Dad," she said as she entered and gave Joe a big hug. She turned to Barry and tilted her head," and what's with the shunning as I came in huh," she asked jokingly as she hit Barry in the arm.

"Ow, what do you mean," he said and then realized what he had did," oh, sorry I didn't mean for it to seem like that. I just thought..."

"That I was your girly friend," Iris smiled," that's so sweet." Barry rolled his eyes and pulled his sister into a hug. The three of them talked for a few minutes before Joe cursed at himself.

"What's up Joe," Barry asked.

"I forgot to pick up a pumpkin pie," Joe stated," I'm sorry Iris."

"It's fine Dad, it's not the end of the world," she replied.

"Besides I can go get one," Barry offered," super-speed remember?"

"On thanksgiving Bar," Joe questioned," I know you taught me to believe in the impossible but even I know that can't be done."

"Come on Joe, I got mad skills remember," Barry pat his dad on the shoulder and made his way to the front door. He let everyone know were he was going and that he would be back in a few. He grabbed his coat and as he opened the door he almost got a fist to the face. Luckily it wasn't a threatening fist, but the balled hand of Kara who had just been about to knock on the door.

"Kara," Barry greeted his friend with a smile.

"Hey," Kara returned a smile. She had been dressed in the yellow dress she had worn the first time they had met. "I'm not that late am I," she asked, noticing Barry's exit.

"What? Oh, No not at all. Just on time actually. I was just about to run and pick up some last minute things for Joe. Please come in." He stepped aside and as Kara passed him, Barry could smell the scent of strawberry's which sent a warm feeling through his entire body. Kara was greeted by everybody with smiles and hugs.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Barry announced once again and the exited out of the house in a flash of lightning. Within a matter of seconds, he was standing back in the living room with a sack full of ingredients.

"Bar, you said you were gonna get a pumpkin pie not a bakery," Joe said and he helped Barry to the kitchen.

"You were right Joe, trying to get a pie on thanksgiving is impossible. So instead of buying one, I figured we could make our own."

"Oh, I love pumpkin pie," Kara said with a smile.

"Wanna help me make it," Barry asked.

Kara could feel her ears get hot," Sure," she replied and followed Barry into the kitchen.

Everybody else just looked at one another in silence with grins on their faces, well all but Harry who didn't really care for Barry's love life. Cisco leaned in closer to Iris and whispered so the two heroes wouldn't hear the conversation in the other room. "So why hasn't he asked her out on a proper date yet?"

"Because he's a chicken," Iris replied instantly.

"Figures."

Kara began to laugh which caught Barry's attention.

"What, I have flour on my face?"

"No," she reassured," thought I heard something." Barry gave her a curious look but she quickly turned their attention back to the pie making.

* * *

"You know for two people who have super-speed, you two sure are taking awhile on that pie," Iris announced from the dining room table. They all were now sitting around the big table, waiting on the turkey to finish and the two heroes to attend the table.

"Sorry," Barry said as he and Kara exited the kitchen," but we didn't use our powers," he explained as he placed the finished pie on the table.

"Oh, really," Iris winked at Barry who pinched the back of her arm which caused Kara to blush, hoping no one noticed.

"Alright, well you two sit down and I'll get the turkey from the oven," Joe motioned the two to sit down. They both found themselves sitting next to each other thanks to their friends deliberately choosing the seating arrangement for the two. They all began chatting back and forth until they heard Joe curse.

"You okay Joe," Barry asked, getting up from his chair in concern only to be greeted by an annoyed yet sad Joe in the door way of the kitchen.

"Well I have good news and bad news," Joe admitted.

Everyone looked around cautiously before Cisco spoke up," Ok, well lets rip this band-aid off quick. What's the bad news?"

"Well apparently while the turkey was cooking, the oven decided to give up, so now we have a half frozen bird."

"Damn, that is bad news," an audible growling sound from Cisco's stomach followed his disappointed tone.

"And the good news," Wally asked curiously.

"I've always wanted to get rid of that piece of crap anyway," Joe leaned against the doorframe and rubbed his head," I'm sorry everybody."

They all began to reassure him that it was fine and nothing to worry about. Kara looked around and even with their reassurance, she could see the bummed looks on everybody's face's. She smiled to herself and raised her hand like a little kid, not even thinking how childish it looked.

"Actually," she stated, gaining everyone's attention," I think I could help." Before anyone could question, she got up from her chair and proceeded to the kitchen. Joe raised an eye brow at Barry who just shrugged. They made way for Kara as she passed them once again, this time carrying the turkey. She placed it on the table and moved some plates away. "Um, you might want to back away," she said to Wally and Jesse who were sitting just opposite of where she was standing. This sign of warning caused everyone to stand and back away from the table. Kara was confident in what she was about to do seeing as how she had done it a dozen time, but she wanted to be safe. She lowered her glasses and shot small beams of heat from her eyes. Within a matter of seconds the turkey was cooked to perfection and Kara fixed her glasses back onto her face. She turned to the others to see shocked looks on their faces, all except Barry's who had been smiling.

The silence was broke by Wally who could only muster up," That was awesome." That earned a smile from Kara.

"Lets eat," Kara said, tilting her head and smiling. Everyone took their seats once again and Joe began to cut into the turkey and passing plates around. While everybody was filled with joy once again, Barry leaned into Kara's ear and whispered," That was pretty awesome." Her lips curled into a smile and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

After awhile, when they had all finished eating they began making conversation. Iris asked Kara about her life and to Barry's surprise, she had gladly told the rest about herself. She talked about her planet Krypton, her cousin who's name Barry had learned was Kal-El. She hadn't told him or anyone else his human name and Barry respected her secrecy. While everyone else was aweing over Kara being an alien and the different powers she had, leaving out the super-hearing to avoid any embarrassment, Barry had been just studying her. Her blonde hair put up in a ponytail, eyes so blue they looked like tiny oceans, the way she fidgeted with her glasses, he couldn't help but smile at how amazing she looked.

"Earth to Barry!" Cisco's voice broke him from his trance. He didn't notice what he was doing until he saw everyone smirking at him.

"Yeah, what's up," he asked embarrassed. He then noticed his own phone was vibrating. He took it out to look at it while Cisco simultaneously informed him of what was going on. Apparently everyone's phone had gone off with an alert.

"Robbery in progress man," Cisco informed him.

"Do you think it could be a meta," Barry asked getting up from his chair.

"No, just some thugs up to no good. Should be pretty easy. Man, do criminals ever take a break, it's thanksgiving for petes sake."

"Ok, send me the location, I'll head to STAR labs and get me suit." He turned to walk out but then thought," Hey Jesse, wanna help me on this one?" Jesse's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at her father. Harry was going to argue but decided against it and just waved them off.

"Awesome," Jesse stood up, gave her father a hug and made her way to the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry, this shouldn't take long," Barry apologized to Kara.

"No, believe me I completely understand, a heroes work is never done," she grinned," go get them scarlet speedster." Barry smiled in relief and sped out of the house followed by Jesse right behind him. In just seconds the two speedsters were changed into their suits and zipping through the city toward the robbery. As the arrived Barry noticed the crooks getting away in vehicles, two motorbikes and a SUV.

"Jesse, you take care of the two on the bikes, I'll get the SUV," Jesse nodded and sped off. Barry ran up beside the truck and had to duck as the three gunmen inside began to fire at him. He rounded the car and crept up to the passenger side door. He vibrated his body just enough and jumped through the door into the passenger seat. "Now that was not nice," he wagged his finger at the now surprised crooks. He exited the truck and grabbed the two criminals in the backseat, pulled them out, knocked them out and laid them in the street for the approaching police car's. He turned back and returned to the speeding truck that was now driving into on coming traffic. He jumped in the car once again and fought the driver for the wheel, punching him in the face and taking a punch to his ribs. All of the sudden he heard a scream that caught his attention. The truck was heading straight for the sidewalk, right for a lady and her baby. Without hesitation Barry began to exit the truck and head for the two, but just as he opened the door the truck was airborne, not from crashing but as if it began to fly, causing Barry to nearly fall twenty feet to the ground. "What the-," both Barry and the driver said at the same time. The truck then began to get lower to the ground and once it was sat back onto the ground Barry looked into the rearview window to see a familiar looking blonde smiling back.

"Who the hell is THAT," the driver said.

"A friend," Barry said without thinking, still looking at the kryptonian.

"She's hot," the driver said. This snapped Barry back to reality who looked and the crook with an annoyed looked and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He exited the SUV and before addressing Kara he looked for the woman and child. He sighed in relief when he was the two with Jesse on the other side of the street who was checking to make sure they were safe before running over to Barry and Kara.

"Thanks for that," Barry crossed his arms and looked at Kara," bit of a shock at first to be honest."

Kara laughed," Sorry about that, thought you could use some help."

"That was so cool," Jesse exclaimed," you really do have super-strength." Kara shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You know," Kara pointed at Barry and Jesse, jestering to their suits, " You'd save a lot more time if you wore those under your clothes."

"You know, I actually tried that out for awhile when I first started, but my emblem made it look like I had a weird growth on my chest, so now I usually carry a bag with it inside most of the time." Barry was examining his own suit then had his own question," wait, you were wearing a dress, how did you get changed so quick," he wondered curiously.

"I have my tricks Flash," Kara crossed her arms.

"I can see that," Barry acknowledged," maybe you can show me some of those secrets." He said this to mean superhero secrets, but with the snort from Jesse and blushing of Kara's cheeks he had suddenly realized it may not have came across as such. "Superhero secrets, I mean," he tried to save himself but the two were already laughing at him. "Ok, how about we get back to the house instead of making fun of me."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jesse finally said as she tried to hold back a giggle," I'll see you guys there." She sped off and left Barry and Kara behind.

"Wanna race," Kara asked.

"You're on..." Barry began but before they could move he heard his name be called from behind him. He turned and found Captain Singh approaching him.

"Flash," Singh came to a stop and held out his hand," I want to thank you. The CCPD have been looking for these guys for weeks, glad you could finally put a stop to them."

"No problem Captain," Barry shook his hand. Kara looked at Barry in confusion because his voice sounded different, like he was speaking at the same time as a dozen echos were speaking. "Just trying to keep this city safe."

"And I see you have some new sidekicks," Singh pointed out," Who was the one that sped off."

"Oh, she," Barry had to think for a minute," she likes to be called Jesse Quick."

Singh nodded and looked at Kara," and you?"

Kara looked from Singh to Barry not sure what to say. Barry just shrugged and motioned her to speak. "I'm Supergirl," she held out her hand," nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Singh accepted the handshake," thank you for helping out."

"My pleasure," Kara replied.

"Well I'm off to take these dirtbags in, you two have a happy thanksgiving," he turned and began heading back to his police car.

"You too, sir," Barry waved," tell Rob we said happy thanksgiving."

"Will do," Singh entered his car and followed the other police back to the station.

Barry looked at Kara who was still confused, "What?"

"What was that," she asked, pointing at her own throat as example.

"Oh, I can do this thing where I can vibrate my vocal cords so I sound different to others who don't know my identity," he explained, giving her an example. "That was Captain Singh, he runs the CCPD which happens to be my day job. He would most definitely recognize my regular voice."

Kara thought about it and just shrugged," Well, Ok." She said. "So you still wanna race."

"Totally." To that they both took off to the West household. They both arrived at the same time, but Barry felt like Kara was trying to let him keep up which he found funny because that was exactly what he was trying to do for her. They made sure no one was watching and entered the house still in their suits. Everyone began asking about the robbery and what happened. After a few minutes Kara pulled Barry away.

"By the way, I am so not your sidekick," she gave him a serious but playful smile.

"Yeah, I probably sure have told Singh that," he admitted," don't worry, with what you can do and how these guys are acting, I'm sure the paper's in Central City will start saying I'm YOUR sidekick." He said jokingly.

"Aw, You're not getting jealous are you Barry," Kara punched him in the arm.

"Oh you wish Danvers," He replied with a sarcastic smile. They stood there for a bit, looking at each others eyes. Kara could feel the tugging feeling pulling her closer to Barry again. She was snapped back to reality when her phone buzzed. As she checked she smacked herself in the forehead.

"I almost forgot that I'm having another dinner right after this, that was Alex. I gotta go help start cooking." She made her way to the door and turned back to everyone," It was really nice meeting you all again. Happy Thanksgiving." They all said their goodbyes and Barry stood by her at the door. "And I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess you will," he gave her a small smile. They hugged and Kara opened the door, looked around and soared to the sky, flying back to National City. Barry closed the door and ran up to his room and changed back into normal clothes before heading back down the stairs where he was greeted by everyone's eyes locked on him, all with smirks on their faces. He stood confused and then understood what was going on and rolled his eyes. "Shut up or the next person to mention anything will be ran to the closest deserted island."

* * *

"Thank god you got here when you did," Alex greeted Kara with a tired, annoyed face.

"Why do you say that," Kara asked as she closed her apartment door behind her.

"Because if you hadn't I would have jumped off your balcony," Alex retorted, taking a sip of her beer. "She asks for my help and when I help I do it wrong. Now it's your turn." Alex retreated to Kara's couch where Winn was stretched out. She hit him on the head and he sat up and made room, remarking she could have just asked.

"Hey Eliza," she approached her foster mother," I take it you and Alex couldn't decide on who was cooking what?"

"You know how Alex can get," Eliza simply said.

"Yes, and I know how you can get too," Kara defended Alex," what do you need done?" She asked wanting to be helpful.

"Can you check on the stuffing," Eliza asked, moving around Kara to finish up the rest of what she was doing," and if you can use your heat vision on the turkey. I put it in later than I should have and afraid it wont be done by the time J'onn and Clark get here."

"Sure thing," Kara checked the stuffing like asked and heated the turkey before she made her way over to Winn and Alex. She was stopped when she felt Eliza's hand full her back.

"Speaking of guests, who's this boy Alex told me all about," Eliza gave Kara a sly look as if she was trying to read Kara's mind, " and will we be seeing him today."

"Yes Eliza," she gave her foster mom a smile," his name is Barry Allen and he's a year older than me so don't refer to him as a boy."

"Well I can't wait to meet him. From what Alex tells me he likes you a lot and you him."

"Yeah and Alex should really learn how to be quiet," she said loud enough for Alex to hear as she turned toward the couch. Alex simply kept her eyes fixed on the t.v. but raised her beer bottle to show she had heard what was said.

"Either way, I'm sure he's a nice guy," Eliza gave her daughter a hug," now you go ahead and relax, the turkey is done and staying warm in the oven. I can finish the rest of food."

Kara left Eliza to the rest of the food and made her way to the couch to sit with Winn and Alex, taking Alex's beer away and placing it in the freezer before sitting down.

After about half an hour there was a knock on the door. Kara used her x-ray vision to see who it was and saw it was J'onn and Clark standing outside. "Clark and J'onn are here," she announced and made her way to the door to open in. "Hey Clark," she greeted her cousin with a hug," J'onn, come in."

"Hey everybody," Clark greeted," hey Eliza." He gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie," she looked behind him," hello J'onn." J'onn gave her a simple head nod. "So, where's Lois."

"She and her sister are having dinner together tonight," Clark explained," they wanted to try and repair their relationship. Told me to go ahead without her. I will admit I'm sad she wouldn't come but once Lois puts her foot down on a subject I no longer have say in the matter."

"Well be sure to take her plate when you leave," She walked over to J'onn and gave him a hug," now the food should be done in just a few minutes, Kara when is your friend going to be here."

"He should be here any minute," Kara looked at the clock on her wall. She had hoped that he hadn't of needed to go fight more crime. Kara lead Clark and J'onn to the living area and they all sat down and started talking. After a few minutes Clark turned his attention to the door. No one other than Kara had noticed and asked him what was wrong, seeing as she didn't see anyone outside the door. "There's a guy down stairs who asked for you by name," Clark stood up and began looking down at the floor then from the floor to the wall," and he's coming up the stairs." Kara would have felt cautious and appreciated Clarks concern but she had a pretty good idea as to who the guy was.

"Don't worry Clark," Kara made her way to the door and found herself looking and the back of a tall, brown haired guy with a thing of flowers in his hand. He seemed to be looking down at a sheet of paper with an address on it. "You get lost," she asked.

Barry jumped and turned around to see a laughing Kara," hey, um, you know what I'm not even gonna lie. I did get lost."

"Well come on in," she told him. As she shut the door behind him he turned back to her.

"These are for you," he held out the bouquet of red and blue flowers," figured they were your favorite colors."

"And what would make you think that," she asked as she took the flowers and moved to put them in a vase.

"No reason," Barry replied.

"Mhmm," Kara responded with a smirk. Their friendly banter was cut short by a loud audible clear of someone's throat. "Oh," snapping back to reality," Barry this is Eliza my foster mother."

"Hello, ma'am," Barry shook her hand," very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you too," Eliza gave him a smile.

"Barry this is my...," Kara looked at the tall, clean shaven, well dressed man standing infront of Barry. Barry could sense this guy was friendly but was instantly intimidated. The man nodded his head in reassurance," this is my cousin Clark Kent, or better known as Superman."

"Hi," Barry held out a hand," Nice to meet you."

Clark studied him up and down and was then elbowed in the side by Kara," Yes, Nice to meet you too...um,"

"Barry," Barry finished for him," Barry Allen."

"Barry."

"And you of course have met Alex, Winn and J'onn."

"Yeah, What's up Winn," Barry waved.

"Barry, my man," Winn got up from his seat and gave Barry a bro hug," how you been man. Kara told us about the robbery today. Nice."

Barry just grinned, " Hey Alex."

Alex got up and walked past him giving him a smile," hey Barry, glad you could join us," she said placing a hand on his shoulder before moving toward the fridge.

"J'onn?" Barry asked he looked at the man he knew as only Director Henshaw. Kara looked at J'onn, telepathically saying sorry for not thinking. He let her know that it was fine and that he would fine out anyway.

"Yes, Mr. Allen, my name is J'onn Jones. I too am an alien."

"Wow really," Barry got excited," that's awesome." Kara smiled at the child like Barry Allen. "What's your power, if you don't mind me asking." J'onn smirked and looked at the others who seemed to know what he was about to do. J'onn stood in front of Barry eyeing him up and down, causing Barry to check his own self out to make sure he didn't have a price tag or something hanging on him. As he looked back up to J'onn, where the once African American man that was taller than him, there was now version of himself standing in front of him which made Barry back away out of shock. The grinning version of Barry then began to shift and changed back into the Hank Henshaw version of J'onn. "You can, shapeshift. That...is so cool."

"So Barry," Clark interjected after Barry's few minutes of awe," J'onn told me you come from another earth?"

"Well, in layman's terms yes," Barry replied.

"And now your back because our earth and yours are one?"

"Yeah. I visited your earth awhile back completely on accident when I was trying to improve my speed. Once I got here I met Kara, helped her out with two baddies and in return she helped me get back. But apparently the portal I used to get back never closed fully and that caused both our worlds to vibrate at the same frequency and become one."

"That's amazing," Eliza piped in," so the theory of the multiverse is true."

"Yep, big time," Barry agreed," I take it you're a scientist.

"Absolutely," Eliza said," I've got so many questions."

"That we can answer later," Kara cut in," now how about we sit down and eat?"

"Kara's right, you nerds can geek out later," Alex added," I'm starving."

"OK," Eliza back down," we just need to sit the table."

"Hold on I just have one more question," Clark said," you said you got here by accident when you were trying to improve your _speed_?"

"Well, um," Barry looked at Kara who shrugged. He didn't think running and getting ice cream like he did last time would be appropriate. He then remembered what Eliza said and had an idea. He sped around the dining table and within seconds their were plates, silverware and glasses sit and ready. "See I got struck by a lightning bolt the same night a particle accelerator went off. I was in a coma for nine months and when I woke up I had super-speed."

Eliza and Clark looked at him dumbfounded, Alex, Winn and Kara smirking and J'onn not looking impressed. "That...is fast," Clark said trying not to sound to taken aback but Kara could tell that Clark sounded jealous.

"So," Barry clapped his hands," lets eat." They all took their seats, Alex and Winn tried forcing the two heroes to sit together like Barry's friends had tried but instead Clark sat himself between the two, earning him a look from Alex and Eliza. They all began to eat and talk, this time it was Barry's turn to speak about his time as the Flash, which he had no problem with. He told about his time starting out and the different heroes he had made friends with like the Green Arrow. He explained more about the multiverse and what he had learned about it in the short time that he and his team had discovered it, leaving Eliza and Winn with even more questions than he was prepared for.

"I have to say it's fascinating, your speed, these two have super-speed but I don't think I've seen them run as fast as you," Eliza stated. Barry just grinned as he continued eating. "I also have never seen someone eat as much as these two, I guess that just comes with having superpowers."

"So Barry, how long have you been doing the whole 'super-hero' job," Clark asked.

"A few years now," Barry said between bites," I'm still trying to work on my speed, and between being the Flash and my regular day job, it can be tiring but I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Well I'm sure your parents are very proud of you," Eliza said with a smile. Kara suddenly looked at Barry and then back at Eliza with a look that let Eliza knew she had touched a sensitive subject. "Oh," she said after a moment of silence," I'm so sorry." Eliza, ready for a storm, just got a smile from Barry that made Kara relax.

"No, it's fine. I didn't really think to talk about them, but I'm sure they would have been proud. They were scientist too, I'm sure they would have loved to meet you guys, especially Kara." He hadn't noticed what he had said until he looked over to see a blushing Kara. "I mean, because she's, I mean you all are from a different world and..." He quickly tried to crawl out of the hole he had made but realized it was to late.

"Wow, and I thought Kara got nervous and rambled," Alex stated taking a sip on her wine. Kara shot her a look but all Alex did was smile. Before another thing was said both Kara and Clark stood up at the same time, looking out the window.

"There's a high speed chase happening," Clark stated

"How, would you know that," Barry asked curiously.

"Probably his super-hearing," Winn commented while he continued to eat.

"Wait super-hearing," he looked at Clark who just nodded. His attention then turned to Kara who was trying not to make eye contact with him," wait, Kara do you have super-hearing too," he asked.

"Yep," Alex replied for her," used it to eavesdrop on our parents at Christmas time when we were kids."

"I knew it," Eliza looked at Kara.

"Alex!" Kara looked at her sister," remember what I said about the whole 'learn to be quiet' thing earlier."

"Look as fun as this is to watch," Winn interrupted," shouldn't you be stopping the bad guys right now?"

"Winn's right," Kara began for her balcony.

"Want some help," Clark asked

"I can get this one," Kara stated but then looked at Barry," unless you wanna help."

Everyone looked at Barry whose mind was still racing after learning about Kara's super-hearing. Once he was brought back to reality he answered," wha...oh yea, sure. The least I could do since you helped me and Jesse earlier." The two nodded and took off to the chase.

"Wait, what just happened," Clark asked, trying to understand what just occurred.

"Aw, that's cute. Superman jealous, I never thought I'd see the day." Alex smirked.

Barry and Kara made their way to the chase, which was easy seeing as there were multiple cop cars chasing two black cars. The getaway cars had gunners shooting back at the cops and swerving in and out of traffic.

"You take car A and I'll take car B," Kara instructed as she flew next to Barry.

"Sounds like a plan," Barry sped off to deal with his car. He noticed there were only four gunmen, two to each car. He jumped into his car, knocked the two men out and then ran around the car, disassembling pieces from the vehicle and bringing it to a stop. Kara raced after her car, ready to pick it up and rip the tires off, but as the men shot at the police, one lucky bullet met with one of the police cruisers tires causing it to pop, slam into another and sent them crashing, one flying through the air toward bystanders on the sidewalk. Without skipping a beat Kara flew after the flying cop car and caught it. She placed it on the ground and ripped off the door to check on the passengers. After making sure they were alright she checked the second car. Barry saw this happen and once he knew she could handle saving the police and bystanders, he ran off after her car. He pulled the backseat gunner out and ran him to the nearest light pole and tied him up. He then jumped back into the passenger seat. The driver tried pulling a gun on him but Barry grabbed it, took it apart and threw it out the window.

"And who the hell are you," the driver asked looking at the red clothed man.

"A friend of hers," Barry said, pointing out the front window then jumping out of the car.

The driver hit the breaks, trying to come to a halt but not before slamming into the kryptonian standing in the street. Barry stopped beside Kara as she pulled the dazed and confused man out of the car. "He's not.." Barry began.

"No, just unconscious," Kara x-rayed the man," a broken leg but nothing serious." The two waited for a police cruiser to pull up and take the man into custody. Unfortunately they didn't make it away before being swarmed by reporters. They all asked question after question but one stuck out the both of them knew was going to come. "Who are you," a reporter asked Barry.

"Well, ehm, I'm the Flash."

"And will we be seeing you in National City, fighting crime along side Supergirl again," another asked.

Barry and Kara exchanged looks and Barry nodded," Absolutely."

They both sped off after a few more questions, stating that even superheroes have thanksgiving to get back to. After they were a short distance away they met up on a rooftop.

"Thanks for grabbing that car for me," Kara thanked

"No problem," Barry told her. "So, super-hearing," he commented.

"Yeah, I probably should have told you before," she looked down at her feet," are you mad?"

"At you? No. Embarrassed, Absolutely." Barry laughed, Kara sighed in relief.

"Well how about we get back and we can talk about it more later," Kara proposed," I'll race you."

"Ok, and loser gets what," Barry asked.

"Loser has to clean the table."

"You're on." The two got in a racing stance and counted down. On one they took off back to Kara's apartment, Kara flying which Barry had no problem with. Kara landed on her balcony and entered the living room. She looked around and didn't see Barry and smirked.

"Took you long enough," Winn stated," thought you lost your own apartment."

"What are you talking about," she asked and then she heard a toilet flush and Barry walked out of her bathroom with the biggest grin on his face.

"Give her a break Winn," Barry leant against the wall," she told me she needed to go to Catco and check on something. Not like we were having a race." He walked back over to the table passing Kara on the way and whispered to her," but if we were having a race, I'd say I won." He proceed to pick up the finished plates from the table and started to clean.

"Oh, Barry sweetheart, you don't have to do that," Eliza told him.

"No it's fine," Kara came walking out of her room back in her normal clothes and looked at Barry, she knew she was supposed to clean the dishes and couldn't help but smile at him. "You guys relax, I can have this done in just a few seconds."

"Here, I'll help you," Kara came to his side had began to load dishes into the dish washer.

* * *

After finishing up the dishes, they all sat in the living room. Well all execpt Barry and Kara who were on the balcony talking.

"So you mean to tell me you've heard everything they've said about me and you," Barry asked.

"Yeah," Kara fixed her glasses the way she always did when she was nervous.

"So when you were laughing to yourself earlier today and you said you thought you heard something, it was because you did" she nodded and kept her eyes on the sunset. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Barry finally spoke up. "You know, I really wanted to," he said," I was just afraid you might not feel the same way and the last thing I wanted was to ruin this friendship, that's why I 'chickened' out." Kara's ears began to get hot again like every time he talked to her. "But you know," he moved closer to her," for some one who has super-speed and runs head first into danger without thinking half the time, being called a chicken isn't really the best thing in the world."

Kara wanted to say she didn't think he was a chicken but when she looked up into his eyes she got lost for words.

"Kara Danvers, would you like to have dinner sometime next week," He finally asked. She could barely think of anything to say but she finally found words.

"Yes," she said with a smile," I would love to."

Barry's smile was so big it warmed her whole body as she could see the exitement fill within him. "That's great, that's really great." They continued to look into each others eyes and they could feel the pull again. They lent in closer but were interrupted by Barry's phone. He sighed and checked it, suddenly alert. "Crap."

"What's wrong, trouble?"

"Yeah, but not the hero kind. That was Captain Singh, he asked me to run some tests for him last week and he asked for them yesterday. Needless to say I either need to get them on his desk now or I don't have a job tomorrow." He gave Kara an apologetic look," I'm sorry."

"No, I understand, I'm a superhero too remember," Barry just smile and entered her apartment.

"It was really nice to meet all of you, but sadly I have to be going," he opened the front door and turned back to Kara," I'll message you a time and place?"

"I'll be waiting." With that Barry sped off and back to Central City.

" _I'll be waiting,"_ Alex repeated," ooohh, does that mean what I think it means."

"Yes," Kara picked up a pillow and threw it at her sister," now shut up."

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know its quiet some time past thanksgiving but i wanted a chapter where Barry met Clark and Eliza and christmas didn't seem right. PLEASE leave reviews and let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, they are greatly appreciated. Not gonna lie, not sure when the next chapter will be out but hopefully sooner than this one.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Apologize to everyone who has waited for this chapter I truly am sorry. I started college a month ago and between that, writers block and lack of a laptop I could never get the chance to sit down and write. I really do hope to get back into the groove i was in before and really hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Please enjoy. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Night They'll Both Remember

"Bar, she likes you, you like her, I'm positive she will not care what color your tie is," Joe sat in his chair. As he skimmed through that days newspaper, Barry was zipping back and forth from his room to the living room. "Now you know I love you, but if you change one more time I am going to shoot you."

Barry checked his hair in the small mirror hanging on the wall behind Joe," Funny," he said as he walked around Joe's chair. Joe lowered his paper and raised his eyebrow as to express that he hadn't been joking which caused Barry to laugh nervously. He knew he could avoid a bullet but would Joe really shoot him?

"Okay. Fine. Sorry, you're right. I'm just nervous," he checked his watch and almost punched himself," Damn I'm gonna be late. I'm supposed to meet Kara at her apartment in two minutes. He jumped over the couch, grabbed his coat and proceeded out the door. "See you later Joe," he told his father and flashed out the door.

"Have," Joe was cut off by the gust of wind and lightning, "fun," he chuckled to himself. Joe continued to read his paper when the door flew open with Barry poking his head in," You sure this tie is fine?" Without skipping a beat Joe grabbed his gun from the side table and raised it in the direction of the now closed door. He shook his head with a smirk on his face and placed his gun back down. While he went back to his paper once more he could hear Barry laughing even as he was speeding through the city.

 _A Few Minutes Earlier_

"Kara, I seriously doubt he will care what color shoes you wear for crying out loud," Alex hung her head off the back of the couch.

"I know," Kara called out as she scrambled around her room. Hair still damp from her shower, she threw shoes across the room," I just wanna look good." Kara came our from her room and walked over to Alex who was now sitting cross legged on the couch, checking her phone for any DEO work. "Which do you think he'll like? The red," she showed off the dress she had bought that very day, "or", she zipped into her room then back out, "the black." Before Kara could make a full three sixty turn, Alex hit her with a pillow.

"He won't care," Alex repeated. "Barry seems like an amazing guy and from the way I've seen you two look at each other he probably wouldn't care if you were in sweats and a tank-top." Alex got up from her spot and walked over to stand in front of her sister. She took Kara's hands into her own," I'm sure whatever you choose to wear you'll look great. Now find a damn dress, pick a pair of shoes and dry your hair."

Kara gave her sister a smile and hugged her. As they stood there Kara jumped to the sound of a knock at her front door. "Oh, no. He's here and I'm not even ready."

"You go get finished, I'll keep him busy." Shoving Kara into the bedroom Alex proceeded to the door and opened it to find a well dressed young man with his hands behind back staring down at the floor and shifting back and forth on both feet like he was in school again and this was his first date he had ever had.

"Hi Barry." She greeted him with a smile and motioned him into the apartment. She gave him a hug and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Alex," Barry replied, looking around," So you and Kara live together?"

"No, just here to help her get ready for your guys date," she gave Barry a playful smirk that caused him to blush.

From another room Barry could hear moving followed by Kara speaking aloud," But she does like to come over to eat all my food so it's like she does."

"How did she," Barry began, confused as to how she had heard the two from so far away, then it dawned on him," oh yeah. Super hearing. Totally forgot."

"Yeah, you'll get use to it sooner or later and even then you won't be able to avoid it." She lent into the fridge and grabbed a beer," want one?"

"Oh no thanks, Alcohol doesn't effect me at all."

"You too huh? That's got to be a bummer." Alex looked at her unopened drink and thought about it before placing it back into the fridge.

"Anyway," Alex walked over and peeked into Kara's room where she could see her sister drying her hair and seemingly not paying any attention to the two's conversation anymore, which gave her enough time. "You look nice," She turned to Barry.

"Thanks," Barry replied looking himself up and down," still don't think I got this tie tied on correctly," he played with the collar wrapped around his neck.

"Here I can help you out," Alex moved over to Barry and began messing with the fabric. "So, Barry. You seem like a really nice guy. I mean I can tell you're a nice, but I can also tell you're a smart guy."

"Thanks...Alex," Barry wasn't certain where this was coming from. He could hear a strange tone in Alex's voice, like a mother speaking sweetly to a child who was acting. Speaking as if she wasn't upset with the child at the moment, but once they were home the child would have to run for cover to escape the hurricane waiting for them.

"Mhmm," she hummed, stepping back to take a look at the tie before fidgeting with it again. "I just wanted to say, that Kara may be indestructible when it comes to most things, but her heart is as human as yours and mine. It may be one of the few real human like things about her. She's experienced a lot of heart ache, but I can see that she really likes you and you really like her which in turn makes me like you."

"Thanks Alex, glad to hear that."

"Which is why I'll be as nice as I can when I say this," she had finished with the tie, all it needed was to tightened. She looked up from the tie and looked Barry in the eye," If you hurt her in anyway, I don't care how fast you can run. I'll catch you and when I do I will put the fear of a big sister into you and believe me that is a lot scarier than the fear of God." She tightened the tie to the point of nearly chocking Barry," Capisce?"

Barry nodded in agreement," Yes ma'am," he said with his best efforts from the choking.

"Good," she gave him a smile and loosened the tie. She plucked off and piece of lent from his jacket and walked back over to the couch just as Kara exited from her room.

As Barry tried his best to get the air back Alex had cut from him, he suddenly found himself losing it again once he saw Kara. Her hair was draped down her shoulders. She wore a shiny blue dress, matching shoes and a smile that made Barry's entire body buzz. "Whoa," was all Barry could manage to say.

"What?! Too much?" Kara got nervous to a minute.

"No, not at all." He was quick to reassure.

"Really, the dress isn't too sparkly?"

"No way, you look great in blue. It brings out the color of you eyes."

"You two havn't even gone out on your date yet, but should I leave you two alone already?" Alex remarked as to remind them she had not just disappeared.

"Alex!" Kara turned on her sister.

"Sorry, you know me. I can get sarcastic when I'm bored. You really do look nice."

After a few seconds Barry broke the awkward silence," I found a place her in National City, so we don't have to run or fly there."

Kara nodded, secretly grateful that she wouldn't have to fly in her dress. She had also been happy because that gave the two of them more time to spend together being normal on their way to the restaurant. They exited Kara's apartment, head their way to the lobby and out to the street. As they walked they were shoulder to shoulder, so close that their hands had brushed once of twice which drove Barry crazy because he wanted to take her by the hand but was afraid it would be too weird and awkward this early into their first day.

Barry began trying to hail a cab with no luck. He was waving his arm like a madman while taxi's just passed by as if he wasn't there. "Damn, I never realized how hard it was to get a cab, seeing as I run every where." He turned back to Kara, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat.

Kara gave a puzzled smile, " You mean to tell me you've never taken a cab before?"

"Well, once when I lost my powers for a day or so. It was awkward because I was still in my suit and the driver looked at me funny. Had to tell her I was coming from a cosplay convention."

Kara gave a cheerful laugh," Well, we could always walk to the restaurant."

Barry looked at his watch, " Yeah, we have enough time. But are you sure, those shoes don't look like the best to walk in."

"I've been thrown threw a building by an alien with four arms and as strong as my cousin," she joked," I can take the pain."

"Fair point," Barry admitted. He extended his arm out and Kara wrapped her arm around his and followed by his side as he led the way.

"So," He began as they walked," superhearing," he brought back up.

"You're still upset about," Kara smirked.

"Not upset, just curious as to what all you've heard."

"All good things luckily."

"Well it would be hard to say anything bad." He stopped the both of them, looking both ways and then lead them across the street.

'A real gentleman' Kara thought 'A dork, but a gentleman'. As they walked they continued their small conversation, talking about each others day, both hero and day job. As Barry mentioned how he had stopped three robberies, a high speed chase and stopped a burning building, Kara realized how boring her day was. Instead of being out, soaring through the sky and helping the people of the city she loved, she had been at Cat-co. The closest she had go to danger that day was Carr as he breathed down her neck over this weeks sports story. As they laughed, Kara stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down the block which obviously caught Barry's attention.

"Something wrong," he asked. Kara had lowered her glasses and was squinting upward which caused Barry to imitate, not sure what she was looking for.

"There are two window cleaners in trouble on the side of that building over there," she pointed down the block, but as Barry looked he couldn't see anything. "The lift they are on snapped and its hanging. They look like they are about to fall, I have to help them."

"Wow, super sight too? That's cool." Kara looked around and jumped into the nearest ally, Barry following right behind her.

"Don't you think they'll wonder why Supergirl is in a sparkly dress as opposed to her regular suit. Unless you managed to hide it under the dress, which would be pretty impressive."

"No I can fly home and change and be back," she began to lift into the air when Barry took her wrist.

"But that could take to long. Not that your slow but what if you don't make it back in time?" He explained. "I can do it I'm fast enough they won't be able to tell I'm a normally dressed guy."

"Okay you have a point," she replied as she lowered back to the ground," but you have to hurry."

"I'll be back in a you know what," with that he flashed out of the ally and down the street. Kara made her way back to the street and looked back at the scene to see a streak of lightning speeding around pedestrians under the lift then moving up the side of the building. She watched as the two workers were brought to the ground then noticed the lift to be 'fixing' itself. After it was repaired to its rightful position on the side of the building the streak disappeared. She wondered where her date had gone when she was startled by an unsuspected hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, so you ready to go. Ironically the place I found is just down the street where I saved those cleaners," Barry gave her a grin.

"Did you...repair that lift at the same time you were running on the building?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah, well I was about to make it to the library near by, read up on some construction books and so...," he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal but Kara could tell he was filling a little full of himself. She smiled and just punched in his shoulder.

"Thank you. If I had gone all the way home I don't know what would have happened."

"No problem. You do know being a superhero is my day job too right?"

She just playfully shook her head. "So shall we continue our short walk," she asked as she wrapped her arm around his once more.

"I'd love to."

 _Later that evening_

The two were enjoying their dinner under dimly lit lights with the soft sound of a band playing in the background. They had talked about their regular lives as Kara Danvers and Barry Allen. Barry talked about working at the CCPD, how it was growing up with Iris and Joe and how working with Joe was his second favorite job.

Kara spoke about how it was growing up with Alex and the other Danvers. How she had to become custom to Earth ways and how much difficult she had as a child, " and even now as an adult" she admitted. She spoke about her time at Catco and working as Cat Grant's assistant for the longest time, how it was the hardest job she had ever done even for Supergirl.

As the night went on the two still felt as more alive than they did that afternoon. They were laughing, having fun and enjoying be together. It was something they had not been able to have in a long time, an actual date. Neither had to cancel, it wasn't interrupted by an alien or meta-human which meant neither had to make up a bogus excuse to leave. They were enjoying the night to their hearts content.

"Ok. So I've been wondering," Kara began, looking at the almost sculpted figure of Barry's face in the dim light," I'm practically invulnerable to a lot, but even when Livewire hit me with a shock that first time we teamed up I felt a little pain. I couldn't imagine a human being hit with lightning though, how it feel?"

"Well," he started, " life changing for starters," he joked.

"Did it hurt?"

" I mean all I really remember is feeling electricity surging through my body. It was an intensity I had never felt before. Like I was instantly connected with everything around me and then I woke up from a coma nine months later."

"Nine months. That had to be hard on Iris and Joe."

"Yeah, to be honest they wouldn't stop hugging me once I finally woke up and went to see them." They bought let out a small laugh.

"And waking up nine month, basically into the future. That's gotta be kinda weird right?"

"Yeah, actually. Not a lot had changed but it was still weird thinking I missed out on nine months of my life." Barry took another sip of his water then flipped the cards on Kara. "So, now let me ask. When did you first decide to be Supergirl."

"Oh, well. I had always wanted to be myself, my kryptonian self, but the Danvers explained to me that humans don't do well with things that were different and they couldn't understand so they said I should just hide my powers and that some day if and when the world needed me, I'd be ready. Then one night I was supposed to be on a date with a guy I met from work and well you remember the accident I told you about?" Barry nodded his head remembering back to that time in the DEO when he had brought Cisco and Caitlin along. "Well that accident was a plane crash and on that plane was Alex. I knew I couldn't just sit there and let her and everyone else on that plane die so I ran off from my date and went to save the plane. After I flew for the first time in awhile and crashed it safely into the river, I just remembered the rush I felt saving all those people and the looks on there faces that I was there to help them and after that I knew that was what I wanted to do. Save the people of this City."

"That...is pretty cool," Barry simply nodded and smiled as she finished and she couldn't help but smile back at him. They looked at each other for what felt like forever until Barry spoke," you have a beautiful smile." To this Kara blushed the hardest she had ever done before in her life. Before another word could be said a waiter came over to their table.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt but I have to inform you that the restaurant is about to close."

As Barry looked up he noticed that he and Kara had been the only two people left in the entire restaurant aside from the employees. They both apologized, embarrassed for how long they had stayed and after paying for the meal, Barry walked Kara back to her apartment.

 _A few minutes later_

They had reached the front of her building, the night lights emitting the only light around. They were the only two people out seeing as it was later than what they had planned for but didn't mind. At this point Barry had got the confidence to hold her hand the entire walk back. As the stopped in front of the door Kara stood in front of him close enough she had to slightly look up to look into his eyes.

"Thank you for tonight, it was by far the best date I have ever been on. Well, arguably the only date I've been on seeing that all my others using get interrupted half way though if not five minutes in."

"You are very welcome," he acknowledged, " and thank you for allowing me to take you on this date. I had a great time spending the night with you." He realized what he had said can tried to fix himself. " I mean the evening with you...and by that I mean on this date, where we talked and nothing more and I'm starting to sound like Felicity so I should just shut up." This made Kara laugh which even though it made Barry want to die, felt warm inside.

They looked back into each others eyes once again and Barry took this chance. "I know it may be later than we both expected but it's not to late for the 'late' night kiss is it."

"Depends," Kara's eyes moved from his to his lips then back to his eyes," are you gonna keep talking about it or do it?"

Barry smiled and without second thinking he placed hands around her waist and pulled her in close. As their lips touched Kara slid her arms up over his shoulders and around his neck. She could feel electricity moving throughout her lips, as if literal sparks where flying. Without thinking she could feel the both of them lifting up into the air.

As Barry kissed her he felt connected to her. Like he never wanted to stop kissing her, holding onto her soft, warm body. As the kiss went on it felt like he had been swept of his feet. It wasn't until after the two parted to breath when he noticed that their surroundings had changed. As hard as it was to rip his eyes from hers, he looked around to see the lights of the city in a different perspective, below him. He instantly held on tighter to Kara's waist which neither seemed to mind.

"Whoa, we are high up," he said panicly.

"Wha-" Kara asked confusingly, not noticing where she had just taken them. As she surveyed she understood what he meant. "Wow, um. I don't think I've ever flew without realizing it before." She noticed Barry's face," Scared of heights?"

"Heights? No. Just a bit jarring when one second you're on the ground and the next you're in the air, fifty feet about the city." He turned his eyes back to hers who's were just studying his face," but I know you wouldn't drop me anyways." He gave smile and kissed her again.

After bringing them back to the ground Barry told her that he would she her again when Singh didn't have him piled with CCPD work and Kara agreed, using Carr as her example. He kissed her one last time, on the cheek this time, said good night and flashed back to Central City. Kara couldn't stop smiling the whole way up to her apartment. She entered, plopped on her couch and continued to smile. After a few minutes she jumped to the voice of Alex who was sitting at her kitchen table.

"So...," she started, "How'd it go."

"Don't tell me you've been here waiting for me. I don't have a curfew you know that right."

"I know that, I just wanted to hear how it went. From that kiss I would say it went pretty well."

Kara looked befuddled," you were spying on me?!"

"I wouldn't call it spying, I say you two come flying past the window," she pointed out," was it really that good?"

Kara had to get ahold of herself before she could speak, completely flustered and embarrassed. She then spoke the only thing she could think to sum up the hole night," It was...electrifying."

 _Central City_

Once Barry got home he saw Iris and Joe up talking. He shut the door which to the noise made Iris spend one eighty.

"Young man where have you been. You had us worried sick," Iris imitated a motherly voice.

"You do know I'm at least a year older than you and technically don't have a curfew anymore right?"

"She's pulling your leg son. How'd your date go?" Joe asked.

"Fantastic. It was really fantastic. And before she asks for it I'll go ahead and thank you, Iris, for convincing me. Kara wanted me to thank you too by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see she also has superhearing too, so she heard everything you and Cisco said about her and me."

"That's embarrassing," Joe noted, seeing the comical look on Iris's face.

"Well I'm gonna head up to bed. Good night."

"Good night." Joe called back.

"Hold up. You can't just get home and not talk to me. Come here and tell me how it all went," Iris argued.

"I'm not telling you every little detail Iris, I have work in the morning and if I talk with you know I won't be in bed until five minutes before I have to be at CCPD." Joe laughed at this but stayed silent.

"Ok, fine. Just tell me. Did she enjoy the place you took her? Did you sweep her off her feet?"

Barry was quiet for a minute as he smiled," Yes she loved it. And to answer your other question, it was quiet the opposite to be honest," he gave a small laugh and proceeded up the stairs," Good Night." He called back.

Iris looked at her dad with a confused look," What'd he mean by 'opposite'."

Joe just shrugged," You asking the wrong person that. I aint been on a date for the past ten years."

* * *

 **For those to left reviews on my last chapter asking about protective Alex and Clark, don't worry I was not planning on not doing that. There will be more of big sister Alex to come along with Clark. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. No promises on when the next chapter will be but i am working on it. Once again I apologize completely for the long wait.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Thank you all to left reviews on the last one telling me how much you loved it. Sorry again it's taking time to update.**

* * *

A Kryptonian lunch

It was like a classic, high school love story crush scene. Kara had finished an article she was assigned for the week, flew around saving National city from petty crimes, and ran a few friendly errands for Cat when she found herself having nothing to do. Now she was just sitting in her box closet office doodling on a notepad like a teenager who had just gotten love struck and the only thing she could see was hearts. The note pad had the name 'Barry' scribbled on it with scratches of lightning bolts surrounding the name.

She just smiled as she thought back to the kiss they had shared that previous night. She had never felt something like it before from any kiss she had ever had. With Adam, their kiss had been a nice, first date kiss that never took off. With Winn, it had just been awkward. She loved Winn so much, he was the first person she trusted with her secret outside of family, he had had her back when she first started at Catco and was really her first and only friend before she meet James, but he was her friend in her mind and even family. Anything further than that felt wrong and even after the surprise kiss happened and they had not talked for awhile she had thought about what it would be like. That then frightened her of losing her best friend if it had turned into a big mistake which was something she could not afford. With James, the first man she had really had a large amount of feelings, it was amazing. She had wanted to kiss him forever and when she finally did it was amazing, but even then when she thought back to it sparks did not fly.

But with Barry, it was something different. She felt connected to him from the second their lips touched. She felt warmed by the touch and felt her entire body tingle as if she had been struck by lightning. She was still slightly embarrassed to think that she had taken the two of them into the sky, flying without even knowing it.

She heard a knock of her door and moved the notepad into her drawer and called," Come in." To her surprise it was James.

"James! Hey," she stood from her chair and meet him half and gave him a hug," your back from your vacation with Lucy. You two have fun?"

"Yeah, it was relaxing not having Cat or Carr yelling at you every ten minutes. I just got back a few hours ago and figured I would get back to work as soon as I could rather than be lazy for the rest of the day. Winn still working at the DEO?"

"Yeah, J'onn gave him a full time membership. You know now that I think about it we haven't had a game night in forever. She should absolutely have one this weekend. You could invite Lucy."

"You sure? I mean I would love to but I thought you liked game night to be just us four; You, Winn, Alex and I. You don't mind me inviting Lucy?" Kara could tell he was hesitant to the idea. Lucy had been the reason why the two didn't work, because of his feeling he still had for her. She also knew how much Lucy hated Supergirl much like her father did and wasn't to fond of Kara either, but she had far moved on from that. After she had exposed her secret to Lucy, they became better friends. She trusted Lucy and was happy the two were back together.

"Yeah totally. In fact," she looked at her phone and smiled. She had been texting Barry all day telling him about her day and he to her. He was apparently stuck at CCPD for the day with day work, which was convenient because any 'Flash' work was taken care of by Jesse who needed the field training. The only problem was how bored he was which he expressed by sending an emoji of a running man and a lightning bolt followed by 'I would rather be running in peanut butter right now'.

She replied, _Hey, idea! Would you and the others like to join a few of us in a game night this weekend?_ '

Almost in an instant he replied, _I am so in. I'm sure the others would love to join too.'_

 _'Great!'_ She replied.

"Great!" She then said aloud, confusing James.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Sorry, I was just inviting Barry and his friends. Figured that it would be a great way to get to know everyone better and I'm sure they like board games and could use a relaxing day from crime fighting. So how about Saturday?"

"Wait, rewind the tape and press pause. Barry?" He questioned," Barry Allen? The guy we met awhile back. He's back? How?"

"Very long and confusing story. Let's just say that he is here for good this time and your are going to be meeting some new people, both good and bad." He gave her a confused look but before he could continue they both received an alarm on their phones.

The alert read _"School bus flipped on NorthWest Bridge. Multiple car pile up. "_

"You know what you can explain it to me later, but right now National City needs Supergirl."

She nodded and put away her phone. She took off out of her office, sped up to the roof, changed into her suit and took flight.

Once she arrived at the scene she knew she had to hard fast. The flipped school bus was luckily empty of school children but was also close to falling over the side of the bridge. Across from the bus were three cars that were totaled with one being flipped. She flew underneath bridge and grabbed the bus from the end hanging and lifted up and placed safely back onto the bridge. The driver jumped out, thanked her and ran for safety. She scanned the wrecked and found one car empty and the other two with the drivers still inside. One was screaming for help, noting that the seatbelt was stuck and the door wouldn't open. The other driver was in the upside down and not moving. She scanned them and was thankful to see they were still alive just unconscious. She ripped the door off of the one car and torn off the seat belt. She lifted the man up and flew him to safety. She then returned to the flipped car. She feared picking the car up and flipping it back the right way may harm the unconscious woman so she decided to pull her out without moving the car. She had nearly gotten the body half way out when she heard a loud booming sound. She turned to see one of the cars had caught fire and exploded and was about the start a chain reaction. She started to work faster, pulling the woman out as fast as she could without putting her body through anymore damage. She got her out but not before the other car caused more cars nearby to explode and sending fire her way. She wrapped herself and the lady in her cape and waited for the fire to hit and die, but noticed instead of heat washing over her she felt a cool breeze. She looked up to see a tall man in blue and red. Cape moving like an ocean wave in the wind, blowing out the fire.

After blowing the fire out completely Clark held out a hand," looked like you could use a little help."

She nicely declined the hand, showing she still had the woman in her arms. He told her he would meet her at Catco and flew off. Kara flew the woman to the closest hospital, made sure she was going to be fine and headed back to work.

She made her way back to her office and when she got there she walked in on James and Clark laughing. She was happy to see her cousin, she always was, but was curious as to why he was here.

"Hey Kara," Clark said as he noticed her walk in," was that lady ok?"

"Yeah, " she gave him a small hug," and thanks for the fire." She wondered about the surprise visit and then thought about the convenient timing. She eyed James, " Wait, did you call Clark to come help?" She had a sound of disbelief and annoyance in her voice. James hadn't been back for more than twenty-four hours and he calls Clark?

"Wha-? No, I didn't even know he was coming to National City," James replied innocently.

"Don't worry Kara, we both know you didn't need any help," Clark came to James defense. " I just happen to flying over as I entered the City and saw what was happening and figured I'd lend a quick hand."

"Oh, ok." She looked at James," I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's cool," James replied with a smile then turned back to his pal. "So why are you here Clark?"

"Well I remembered you said your vacation would be done around this time so I thought I would come pay you a visit," Clark gave his pal a friendly punch," and I also wanted to come and see if Kara wanted to grab lunch?" He turned to Kara as he asked. "That is if you're not busy"

"Yeah, I would love to. I've done pretty much everything I needed to do for the day here so I'm free." She walked around her desk and began packing her stuff into her bag.

"Great, well it was good seeing you James." Offering a handshake to James," Tell Lucy I said hello. Also let her know that Lois wants to have you two over for a double date night."

"Will do," accepting the handshake," well I'll go see what Carr has waiting for me. I'll see you later Clark and I'll see you at game night Kara." James left the office and left the two alone.

Clark raised an eyebrow," Game night? You're having a game night and didn't even invite your own cousin?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Clark. Of course you can come," Kara began to apologize," you and Lois both. It's this Satur-"

"Kara," Clark took her shoulder," I was just joking." He laughed as she punched him," I planned on taking Lois to Paris this weekend. It's our three year anniversary and I want to surprise her."

"That sound's like fun, I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Kara threw her bag over her shoulder as her stomach growled.

Clark laughed and put an arm around her shoulders," let's go get some food."

* * *

They laughed, told stories, talked about their day. Catching up on lost times. They were family but they never had a chance to sit down and talk about their lives. Clark told her about his time on earth before she had arrived, well the stories she hadn't heard yet. He told her about how he finally asked out Lois when they first began working together.

" - then after I cleaned the coffee up and and apologized a hundred times, she felt sorry for me and said yes. Not the best date 'proposal' but it's been three years since we got married so I'll say it worked." Clark took a sip of water while Kara just shook her head with a smile.

"Lois is so sweet and nice. You should bring her to National city with you next time."

"Will do." Clark rounded up all of their trash and wrappers and tossed them into the nearest trash bin. "So, I know I'm your brother and I'm sure Alex has already asked you about it, but I'm curious."

"About?" Kara asked suspiciously

"Barry."

"What about him?" Kara sat straighter in her chair

"Nothing, it's just-" Clark began messing with his glasses.

"it's just something?" Kara continued for him

"I just want to make sure he's a good guy and that you trust him. The last thing I want to have to do is throw this guy into another galaxy because he turns out he can't be trusted."

"He trusted me with his identity before I even realized my own true identity. I trust him. Besides I thought you said a friend of mine is a friend of yours?"

"And he is, I just want to make sure you're safe. You're my cousin and family sticks together."

Kara smiled," Thank you Clark. I understand. If I'm gonna be honest before we went on our date last night I over heard Alex tell him she would, quote 'put the fear of a big sister into him if he hurt me'. I can protect myself and I know Barry would never hurt me. Besides I'm just as strong as you so if I need to I can throw him to another galaxy if I need to."

Clark let out a laugh," You're right." A buzz came from Clarks phone. As he checked it he smacked himself in the forehead. "Darn, it's Lois. It's been more than an hour and now Perry is looking for me. I should really get back before he has a chance to ca-" just then his phone began to ring, "call me."

As he answered the phone he quickly moved it away from his ear after being blasted by White's voice. He was yelling so loud that Kara could hear just about every thing begin said. Some words weren't caught and others she wish she hadn't heard.

"Yes sir. I understand sir. Mr. White I am on my way back to the Planet right now. Just a little car trouble...when did we get a car? Just the other week. I'm not really much of a mechanic but- no sir you did not ask me if I was a mechanic sir. Yes sir. Be there in a jiffy." -Click-

"That didn't sound fun." Kara stated

"Nope. Sorry Kara I can't stay any longer but you know how it is. Tell Alex and J'onn I said hello. And tell that Barry fellow as well."

"Will do. Now go before you have to stop your own boss from destroying the city looking for you." Clark stood up from the table and made his way outside to an alley beside the restaurant. Suddenly Kara remembered something an hauled out the door to catch up. "Cla-," she began but noticed he was already in Superman attire and stopped herself. She looked out the alley to make sure no one had heard or was walking that way. "Superman, before you leave. Next time can you let me know when you plan on being in National. Not that I don't mind the surprise visit but I have some people I want you to meet. They are friends of Barry and know about me. I figured you wouldn't mind introducing yourself either."

Clark crossed his arms and thought about it for a long time. She knew what she was asking of him and would have respected if he said no, but was really hoping he said yes. Finally after some silence he spoke," Sure thing. I like meeting new people." He gave Kara one last hug. "Now I really should be going," and with that he sped off into the sky.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Not long as I planned but I have more ideas to come. Also I am working on another fic which is another reason that it is taking awhile to update ScarletBlue. I'll get one idea for that fic, work on it and then get one for this and switch. I will hopefully have the first chapter uploaded tomorrow and i hope you guys will like it. It's my other favorite ship tied to this one.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update again i really am. College has gotten my time taken up. I hope to be back in the groove of things once summer break is here. Until then i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Aliens in Central City

"I'm telling you, Jesse is getting faster," Wally stood behind Cisco as they obversed the computer screen. "She's gonna beat Barry this time."

"Oh, that's sweet," Cisco rounded his chair and gave Caitlin a look, poking fun at Wally, " he's rooting for Jesse, like in a love movie." Wally rolled his eyes as Caitlin smacked Cisco on the shoulder.

"Cisco, leave him alone."

"Look I'm all for rooting her on, she has improved and there are no lying about that. But honestly she isn't doing well this time because of her speed, Barry hasn't put down his phone all day. I'm surprised he hasn't tripped and dislocated anything and everything yet." Cisco pressed a button and spoke through the coms, "Barry, do us a favor and pay more attention to your training and not your phone right now."

"Uh...," Barry looked up from the small screen in his hand, he noticed Jesse was a good two to three feet ahead of him. All his focus had been on the smile emojis and small jokes being sent back and forth with Kara." Oh. Sorry," He tapped the screen, turning it black and revved up his speed. He raced by Jesse with no problem and lapped her for good measure.

"Man I said focus, not be a dick." Cisco chimed in.

Both speedsters came to a stop outside the pipe line. They hadn't been wearing there suits, seeing as they hadn't been needed in the city much today. Unfortunately for the two, it just showed how much sweat the human body could release. The two looked like they had just taken a dive into a murky pool for of sweat socks, smelling the part just as bad.

"Sorry about that Jesse." As they walked into the cortex Barry switched shirts and grabbed a water," I should have been helping you more than being distracted."

"No worries," Jesse replied, although Barry could tell she was pretty annoyed," Just know that next time. I will kick your ass. And I'll be sure to invite Kara in person next time." Barry gave a cautious smile.

"Well as fine and dandy as that would be to watch, I say we do something else with our time right now. There's that new movie playing downtown," Wally mentioned," There hasn't been any crime going down today, no meta's to knock out."

"He's right," Cisco added," We haven't had a meta alert go off in about a week which is...,"

"Great?" Barry attempted to finish the sentence with some hope.

"Scary," Cisco corrected," I have a strange, 'vibe' if you wanna say, that something bad is about to happen."

The five just looked around at each other in silence, all of them wondering about what could happen, until a loud pinging sound brought them back to earth. Cisco tapped away on his keyboard. "Either I can predict the future, which is kinda scary or this is a really big coincidence." He pulled up his screen on the other monitors around the room. "Meta alert just went off. Some downtown bar next to Johnson Ave."

Barry and Jesse shared a look and knocked," Suit up."

* * *

The speedsters arrived just in time to be made to look like fools as the ground cracked and rumbled underneath them, throwing them off balance and sending them tumbling into each other. The quickly recovered themselves and fixed their eyes on what had made the ground tear apart. They looked upon a towering, pale white creature the size of a gorilla but with a lot less fur and more teeth. It had to be at least eight feet tall. Barry noticed a large indent in the ground and figured the monster had apparently landed in the street just as the two had gotten there which must have caused the tremor.

"Cisco," Jesse activated her coms," this isn't a meta-human." The white fleshy beast hadn't noticed them until Jesse spoke up. It seemed to be searched for something but quickly turned its attention to the pair.

"This planet is quite different from the last time I visited. There were less pathetic specimen calling themselves heroes other than those kryptonians." The monster spoken in a humanesque voice, but more deep ragged.

'Kryptonians?' This struck concern in Barry.

"You're an alien," he suddenly came to the realization.

"And apparently evolution has taken a step backwards with you," it began to slowly pace around the speedsters, the three playing a slow dance of ring around the rosy. "Look you can either leave or die. Either are fine with me but I have to admit killing you would be more fun."

"Yeah good luck with that." The three stopped, the alien roared at them and that was their queue to charge. Barry and Jesse began running around, moving citizens out of the way of the havoc, dodging flying debris being thrown. They then begin to run around the alien, punching every part they can damage, which was hard seeing as it's legs were mostly what they could get. Suddenly the alien got a lucky swipe and knocked them both back.

Jesse was up faster than Barry and more annoyed," That's it. This thing is done." Before Barry could stop her Jesse had sped off at the beast. She ducked under his legs, punched the back of his knee and brought him to a kneel. She continued to punch his torso, until the alien had swung a broken down light pole at her, sending her flying into a window of a building. This brought Barry back from his daze and lightning began to dance in his eyes. He stood and ran around in a circle and threw a bolt of lightning that seemed to catch the alien off guard, knocking him backwards and making him stagger to his feet.

"I'll admit, that kinda hurt. But now you've just pissed me off." The beast then began to hover and for a split second Barry thought 'Oh crap' before it flew at him and snatched him by the throat before he could react.

"It's gonna be fun choking the life essence out of you," as he tightened his grip on Barry's throat he jerked his head, as though he had heard something. He snarled before speaking," It's very rare for us White Martians to show mercy to those who oppose us, but consider this your lucky day." Barry feel to the ground and struggled to catch his breath. The Martian flew into the sky and disappeared above the buildings. After feeling his lungs Barry was ready to chase down the Martian until he remembered Jesse. He sped into the building and noticed her limp body.

"No, no, no," he began to panic. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief to feel a beat. He lifted her up and raced back to Star Labs.

* * *

"She's going to be alright," Caitlin reassured both Harry and Wally who were on opposite sides of Jesse as she spelt in the med-bay. "The worst she has is a few broken ribs. They should be healed by the time she wakes up."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her do this," Harry rubbed his eyes and shoved his glasses back on.

"This is my fault Harry, I should have been more focused in our training." Barry stood in the arch way," And with the lack of metas I haven't had the chance to show her field tactics to never run in blind."

"I never said it wasn't your fault Allen," Harry turned on Barry with his sly remark. "I trust Snow's medical skills when she says she will be fine. I just ask that you take this more serious, seeing as it was your idea to train her in the first place." Harry walked out and back to his lab.

"He's been snappy with everyone lately," Cisco noted once Harry was far enough away.

"He's still getting used to letting his daughter be a hero. He'll come around." Caitlin assured Barry with a sympathetic smile.

"So what even was that thing out there today," Wally asked, hands still holding Jesse's

"Some alien that had apparently visited Kara's earth before our's merged. He mentioned that he had knew about 'kryptonians'. Cisco can you send me anything you can get from the fight? Street cameras, phone cameras, anything?"

"Sure thing." Cisco nodded and headed to his computer. Caitlin and Barry followed behind as he brought up different camera feeds. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Well we specialize in metas, the DEO specialize in aliens. I figure they would want to see this. Especially J'o-, I mean Director Henshaw." Caitlin and Cisco share a confused look.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." He reached into his belt and pulled out his phone to text Kara.

 _'911. Can we meet at DEO?'_

 _'Sure thing. Meet you there.'_

* * *

"Ms. Danvers, what are we waiting for?" Hank asked.

"Can you stop calling me 'Ms. Danvers'? After everything we've been through." Kara commented.

"Sorry, force of happy," Hank said with a smile," but really. What's so urgent?"

"I don't know. Barry texted me a 911 asking to meet here. He should be here in-," she was cut short by a gust of wind and papers flying. "Now." She finished, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Sorry," Barry stated, first to Kara then to the rest of the agents who had annoyed looks as they picked up there paper work," Sorry everyone."

"Barry my man," Winn exclaimed as he hopped up from his seat. "Bro you really need to visit more often. You are coming to game night this week right?"

Barry nodded but before they could continue both Kara and Hank gave Winn a look which made him back down from his geek mode. "Sorry"

"Mr. Allen," Hank straightened up in an intimidating stance," Kara tells me you have an urgent message?"

"Yeah," he looked around," Winn do you mind if I?" He asked as he pointed to the computer Winn had just occupied.

"No go ahead."

Barry walked over and explained the situation as he pulled up everything Cisco had sent him. "Well, today we got a metahuman alert go off in the city after a long quite period. But once we got there it turned out not to be a meta human," Barry brought the screen up on the big wall, revealing the footage of the fight," but an alien." The group grew silent, causing Barry to become concerned but curious. "He something about the last time he visited the only 'pests' he had to deal with were kryptonians which concerned me. He called himself a,"

"White Martian," Kara, Alex and Winn said in unison.

"I take it you 'have' dealt with this thing before." The three turned to Hank who had stayed quite. He a shocked yet angry expression as he looked at the monitor. Barry didn't know why but he could feel anger emanating from him.

"Those monsters destroyed my home on Mars. If there is one here again." Hank stopped as he continued to look at the monitor. He seemed to cool down but Barry could have sworn he had seen his eyes glow red. "It means we have a big problem that needs to be taken care of."

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once again sorry for the late update.**


	19. Update

Update for ScarletBlue

* * *

Hey guys **:/**

I know that in the recent chapters I have made 'empty' promises such as when the next chapter may come out and that the other fanfic I've been working on would be posted soon.

Once again all I can do is apologize.

I have been going through a tough time right now with school related problems and just haven't had the energy to write.

I know some of you are waiting for the next chapter due to the cliffhanger I left and it will becoming hopefully sometime this week. I have just 2 weeks left of school and then ill have way much more time to sit down and work.

I'm making this 'update' just to let you know that I have not given up on this fic and plan on making much more chapters, or as many as I can. I hope that none of you just assume I'm lying again.

This white martian story I'm writing currently is one of the few ideas I have be able to come up with seeing as I am trying to use many things from the show and my own creativity since I don't have much comic background. I have had one very nice person help me out with some ideas but I want to let anyone else know that if you have any ideas you would like to see team SuperFlash get into or any characters you would like to see please feel free to message me. I love seeing reviews and getting notifications that people are still liking and following this story.

Once again I am sorry and hope you guys can forgive me once I can start posting more often like I did when I first started. I hope everyone has a great day/night.

 **#SuperFlash**


	20. Chapter 18

Surprise

"Hank seemed pretty upset about this 'white Martian' popping up," Barry motioned behind them as he and Kara stood out on the balcony of the DEO. Kara looked back to see an angry Henshaw glaring at the stilled image of the white Martian from the camera footage Barry had brought by. She noticed that Alex and Winn were conversing across the room, far away from Hank to give him his space.

"Yeah," she turned to face the city side, "he has a bad history with them. Not to mention the last time they were here they made a pretty big mesh and then got away before we could catch them."

"Well you guys have STAR labs on your side now, we're willing to help wherever, whenever."

Kara gave him one of her, light up a dark room smiles that filled him with warmth. They kept eye contact for so long that they didn't notice Alex walk up from behind.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat to make her presence known," Hey Barry, thank you for bringing this our way but as leading agent of the DEO I have tell you that if you run into this thing again do not engage. You and your friend got lucky today and even then, I saw that your friend didn't fare well in the fight. Call Kara and she and the DEO will be there as quick as we can."

"Alex I understand that this thing is an alien and that it's your guy's specialty, but I can't just let that thing wreck my city if I see again."

"Well I see you two share the same amount of stubbornness when told to stay back," Alex grinned at Kara who blushed while also gave a deadly stare at her sister. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't listen to that so if you do, just know that these things have only one weakness. Which brings me to another point." She brought out a mobile Bunsen burner from behind her back and shot flames at Barry. Without hesitation Barry noticed the flames, caught slightly off guard but then sped around Alex.

"Alex what the hell," Kara demanded.

"Calm down." Alex waved her off. "If it were the Martian I would have saved you from a possible awkward kiss later." Barry and Kara both blushed from the comment. Alex turned to face Barry," the Martians are weak to fire. Get them near it and they will turn back to their normal form if they are impersonating someone." She held out her hand like a mother to her child to take his hand. "I promise I won't hurt you. We already had that talk remember." She winked at Barry, which earned her a confused look from Kara which she couldn't see. Barry placed in hand in Alex's and allowed her to place the flame near it. He felt the heat get intense before Alex turned off the burner.

"Good. Now that that is done I'll let you two get back to your little, chat," she smiled at Kara, turned and left the two alone again.

"Sorry about that," Kara apologized after the two returned to each other's side. "What did she mean about a 'talk'? She didn't threaten you that night, did she?" Kara asked questioningly, looking like she was about to chase Alex down.

"No," Barry lied," she was joking."

"You're a worse liar than me," Kara noted.

Barry just smile and lent over the wall, looking down onto the passing traffic. He glanced over to Kara who had her arms behind her, watching the sky. He slowly moved closer to her until their elbows were touching. Barry noticed her smile as she moved her hair behind her ear. She hadn't changed into her Supergirl uniform. She was wearing the same yellow dress she had worn when they first met and was still wearing her glasses.

"I just wanted to say that I had a really great time on our date," she spoke up as if she was running out of time to say anything.

Barry straighten himself," I did do." He smiled back at her. "Could have done without the interrogation from Iris once I got home, but even that didn't ruin it."

"Really?!," Kara began laughing, " I bet Iris and Alex would get along quite nicely then."

"You too?"

"Well she says she wasn't making sure I didn't miss my no existent curfew but she was. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't of seen us fly past the window when we, well you know," she blushed and messing with her glasses the way she always did when she was embarrassed or upset which made Barry smile.

"Yeah. I know."

"I mean that's never happened before. I've never kissed a guy and that happen…not that I've never kissed a guy before. I've kissed plenty of guys…but not like I've dated a lot of guys," before she could continue to dig a deeper hole Barry simply laughed to break to awkwardness.

"And you ramble on like me when I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, that was dumb of me."

"I wouldn't say that," Barry denied," cute, but not dumb."

Kara smile and moved slightly closer until their entire upper arms were touching. "Well I'm just saying that if it happened again I wouldn't send us flying. You seemed pretty freaked when you realized you were that high," she began poking fun at him.

"Hey, like I said I don't have a fear of heights. It's a fear of falling I don't like." He tried to defend himself. Kara raised an eyebrow followed by a grin. "I also know that you wouldn't drop me so that's also reassuring."

"Just saying," Kara repeated.

"Well I have been told I am a really great kisser so you never know."

"Oh is that true," she asked, turning to face him.

"Yep," he faced her," but I don't think we'll really know until we kiss again."

"Guess not," she replied with a smile. They looked into each other's eyes and lent in for a kiss. Just as they were a few inches away Winn came walking up with his head in his tablet.

"Hey, Speedster, Girl of Steel. I think I got a hit on our not so friendly E.T" he looked up from his tablet to see he had just interrupted something. "Oh, my bad. Please return to the lovey dovey," he turned his back and plugged his ears.

Kara and Barry just shook their heads as they acknowledged Winn's childlike behavior.

"Winn," Kara said. He kept his ears plugged.

"Winn," Barry tried. No responded.

They both looked at each other and nodded. "WINN!" the yelled. This got his attention as he jumped and nearly dropped his tablet. "The Martian?"

"Oh right!" he proceeded to step in between the two and show them the small screen. "So I was looking at the fight again and noticed that before everything went down, this guy was posed as some thug and went into this bar. I hacked their cameras and listened to the audio and he was asking for a traitor. Owner called him crazy, he went wild and then that's when he changed and then our speedsters showed up."

"Ok, how does that help us find him?" Kara asked

"I ran a facial recognition and this guy passed away a few years ago. So, since it's unlikely he's back, I can have any cam I can get a hold of and have it run this face. When he pops up, we'll know and he take him down." Winn explained.

"That seems like it'll take a while to do, doesn't it?" Kara asked.

"Maybe," Barry chimed in," but I bet if we ask Cisco he would be willing to help."

"Awesome," Winn cheered," but you think Henshaw would like that?" he asked Kara.

"If it helps catch this thing I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Kara assured.

"Great," Barry stated. "I'll go grab Cisco and fill him in. Be back in a flash," with that he sped out of the DEO.

"So, this is a thing now?" Winn asked

"Hm? Is what a thing," Kara acted dumb

"Oh, please I can see what's going on here. Besides Alex told me about your flying incident." Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm not complaining you two look perfect together. I'm just saying…please don't mess this up."

"WINN!?" Kara went wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"I'm just saying he's cool. And STAR labs is cool. And it's fun to have other people who understand the sciency stuff I bring up."

Kara went from shocked to amused and began to chuckle. "Don't worry Winn, I'll be sure not to mess up my relationship with Barry so you can keep your other nerd friends."

"Hey, that's all I'm asking."

As they laughed they felt a gust of wind and saw Barry and Cisco standing before them.

"Damn, man I thought I told you to let me brace myself. I just had lunch." Cisco protested.

"Sorry, well before I could finish explaining he said he's in," he spoke to Winn," you two should to started. Anything we could do while you work?"

"Not much honestly. We'll call you when we're done and after that I'll keep you posted for when anything pops up." Winn explained. He and Cisco bro fisted and headed over to get to work.

"Well, since we can't help out right now," Barry turned to Kara," I think we were about to do something before I left?"

"I don't know, were we? I think you'll need to jog my memory." Kara tilted her head.

Barry moved closer, but once again, as soon as they were mere inches apart, both of their phones went off. They both popped a smile.

"I really hope that doesn't become a thing." Barry stated. They checked their phones and sighed in unison. "High speed chase in Central City."

"Carr's asking where I am, needed for emergency interview."

"Well I guess that 'thing' may have to wait," Barry admitted

"Guess so," Kara agreed," now go it them Scarlett Speedster." Barry smiled and sped off, leaving a smile on Kara's face.

* * *

Barry was lying in bed after stopping petty crime and scouting the city with Jesse for the White Martian. Even with his rapid recovery, his entire body was tired from running all day. He laid on his back staring straight at the ceiling while his mind was racing, keeping him from falling asleep. He had grabbed  
Cisco later that evening before he headed home. He and Winn had finished setting up the program to run the facial recognition and called him for a pick up. While he was worried about the new threat that had popped up, Jesse's training, lack of meta's and still getting used to the now merged earths, one thought had been on his mind that he just couldn't shake. Kara. He wished they had gotten just a few more minutes, hell, a few seconds. He could see her golden blonde hair that fell over her shoulder, her peach face that glowed in sun light, her blue eyes just staring back at him and her smile that he was convinced could make anyone's day happier. His rolled to his side to try to finally fall asleep when his phone buzzed. He checked it to see he had a text from Kara.

" _Hey, I hope it isn't too late. Just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch tomorrow?"_

" _Hey, that sound great. I have a free day from the CCPD."_

 _"Great!"_

 _"You sure Central City can do without the Flash?"_

 _"They have Jesse Quick. She's gotten better so it should be fine_ _"_

"😊 _Ok. I'll see you tomorrow"_

 _"See you tomorrow."_

" _Goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight."_

He placed his phone back down onto his side desk and laid back. He felt tired still, but his body seemed to vibrate from happiness.

The next day, Barry had showed up to STAR labs to find a surprisingly empty cortex. He looked around and saw nobody. No Cisco, no Caitlin. He sped off, checking the entire building until he found Cisco in the pipe line working.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Barry asked him.

"Hm? Oh, Harry needed to head to Earth two to grab some things and told me to grab him later. Jesse and Wally are off being children, Caitlin ran to get coffee at Jitters and I haven't seen Iris, Eddie or Joe." Cisco continued working of the pipeline as he spoke. "You know that Winn guy is pretty cool. Does talk a lot though. However, he does quote movies quite perfectly."

"Well I'm glad you could find another bromance." Barry chuckled.

"Yeah but he can't replace my boy," Cisco replied. He finished his work and they both walked back to the cortex to find Caitlin.

"Hello boys. Is Harry back?" she asked Cisco.

"No, told me to grab him in about two hours. That's apparently six in earth two hours." Cisco replied as he slipped down his coffee.

"Hey Barry, figured you may want one but wasn't sure was to get so I just got the 'Flash' special," she said with a wink.

"Thanks," Barry took his coffee and the three started chatting about work and meta's and the Martian problem. After hours of talking, joking and the occasional crime stop, Barry looked at the time to see it was midafternoon. He dismissed himself and let them know where he would be if they really needed him which he secretly hoped they didn't. He ran to National City and straight into Catco.

"Hey," he greeted Kara as she was about the step onto the elevator, catching her as she was ready to leave. "Oh gosh, I really hope I'm not late."

"Not at all. Just ran a few errands for Mrs. Grant and finished my article so I'm done for the day." She said with joy. "So were would like to go."

"This is your city, wherever you think is the best."

"Well there is this really good burger place down the street called Big Belly Burger."

Barry's eyebrows raised," Wow, I guess every earth has those."

Kara looked confused but then understood what he must have meant and laughed. They took the elevator down and headed down for lunch. As they sat down and ate they spoke about their days. Well Kara spoke and Barry listened with no problem. He enjoyed listening to her speak. Other than the reporting, both of their days had been pretty much the same with just stopping everyday crime in their cities. As he listened he just stared at her face, studying ever detail like it was the last time he was going to see her. She caught him staring and he looked away embarrassed.

"What," she quickly grabbed a napkin," did I get mustard on my face?"

"No," he reassured her," I just think you have a really nice smile." This, of course, made Kara smile even more. They finished their food, threw away the trash and headed outside. They walked down the sidewalk, not to fast or too slow, but just a steady pace, as if they had no idea where they were going but didn't care as long as they were together. Barry had built up the confidence to take her by the hand as they walked. He wasn't sure what they were at the moment but he felt like it was a safe choice. As they walked Barry caught a glimpse of a familiar looking face which stopped him in his tracks.

"You okay?" Kara asked

"Look," he pointed across the street. Kara looked to see a sketchy looking man in a leather coat walking into a nearby bar.

"Was that," Kara began.

"I think so," he finished. Just then Kara got a call.

"Hello," she answered," Really? Well ok we're actually already here. We'll go in and check it out…Yes, Alex I understand. I swear you are worse than Mom…No I won't take it back…Yeah I'll let you know. Bye."

"So it was wasn't it." Barry asked.

"Yeah. That was Alex. Winn said he just got a ping of a guy a few minutes ago and said he seemed to be heading this way. Alex wants us to go in an survey but not to engage unless we have to."

"Okay, well I don't have my suit with me." He pointed out.

"Well if anything happens you can just run, grab in and be back in like two seconds. But really you should get something to help you with that."

"Cisco said he was working on something, haven't heard about anything sense. Anyway lets head inside."

As they got inside they found a table closet to the door so they wouldn't have been seen by the thug. The bar seemed to be pretty normal, dart boards, pool table, juke box, except for one difference. The people inside the bar weren't human. They were aliens from what Barry could tell. He looked to Kara who seemed to be just as shocked.

"Did you know there was a bar for alien's?" he asked

"No clue. I wonder if the DEO knows." As they panned the bar they found the thug at the bar. Kara brushed her hair over her ear and began to easedrop.

"I need information." She could hear the Martian ask. "I'm looking for a girl"

"Aren't we all" the bartender snarked," look buddy I can't help you there. Now you want a drink or not."

"I think you know who I'm looking for." The Martian responded more annoyed as he ignored the drink question. "Seeing as this is the only bar I can find that will take in useless trash like you all I figured she would be around. So how about you tell me where she is and I can be on my way."

"Look like I said drink or not? If so then what, if not then leave."

"Okay I'm growing tired of this," the Martian then grabbed the bartender around the neck and pulled him close. This nearly made Kara jump up and stop the problem but Barry stopped her. She sat still and continued to listen. "I can sense she has been here before. So tell me where she is and I won't have to tear this place apart."

"Go to hell," the bartender replied.

"Fine." The Martian released the man and stood from his chair," I'll be back. And when I do come back I hope you're a bit more helpful or else this entire bar won't be standing when I'm finished with it." He began walking toward the door and made eye contact with Barry who quickly looked away. As the thug/Martian reached the exit he stopped, as if to notice something. Barry got ready to jump his seat, along with Kara, before the thug left out into the street.

"Should we follow him?" Barry asked.

"No, he said he'd be back and when he does come back we'll be ready for him." Barry nodded. Just as they were about to stand up he felt a sharp pain in his head as if he had been hit by a freight train after the worlds worst hang over reach was saying something seeing as he couldn't get drunk. He grabbed his forehead and slid back into his seat, letting out a grunt of pain. Kara looked at him concerned," Are you ok?" Just as soon as the pain seemed to hit him it disappeared.

"Yeah," he answered after a minute, "Just a random headache, I don't where it came from but I'm fine now. Let's go talk to the bartender." They got up from their seats and walked up to the bar where the short bald man was cleaning himself off. He took a look at the two and lifted a lip as if to snarl.

"You two don't smell like normal aliens," he looked at Barry and sniffed the air," you smell like electricity," he then looked at Kara," I can could smell Krypton on you before you walked into the door."

"Wait, you what?" Kara asked suspiciously. "Wait so do you know who I am?"

"Yeah I do, and that's why I don't like you in my bar. Or your boyfriend here."

"Wait, what do 'normal' aliens smell like?" Barry asked

The bald man gave him an irritated look before ignoring him completely," What do you want Supergirl. Anywhere you are there seems to be destruction." He paused for a second then seemed to put a puzzle together in his head. "Please don't tell me you are the reason why that Martian came in her threatening to wreak my bar."

"Well we came in to make sure he didn't. Can you tell us what he wanted?" Barry asked.

"None of your damn business pretty boy," he remarked," now you two buying drinks or what?"

"He said he was looking for a girl? Another Martian? We are just trying to help."

"And I said are you buying a drink? If not—"

"It's ok Mack," he was interrupted by a young African american female who stepped out from a back room. "I trust them."

"You trust them?!," the 'Mack' guy replied in annoyance," you've never met them. For all we know they are with that dumb lug that just left."

"No, I can feel it. They mean to help." The girl came up beside Mack and put a hand on his should to calm him down. "Do you really think you can help me?"

"Yes." Kara said without hesitation. "Kara Danvers, Supergirl," she shook the young girl's hand.

"Barry Allen, The Flash." Barry introduced himself.

"The Flash?" the girl seemed confused, "I've heard of you before."

Kara gave him a smirk. "Yeah, I'm kinda new in town actually." He replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Flash, and you too Supergirl. I've always wanted to meet you. My name is M'gann," as she spoke she began to glow red and transformed into a green skinned, shorted and thinner version of what Barry remembered seeing Hank turn into," and I am the last daughter of Mars."

* * *

 **I know it may not mean much since I sound like a broken record but all i can say is that I'm sorry it took so long. I really do hope you like this chapter. It was hard honestly, please give feedback if you want.**


	21. Chapter 19

Let's Make a Deal

"Last what?" Alex asked for the third time.

"She said she was the last daughter of Mars." Kara explained once again, this time a bit more annoyed. Alex had been staring back at her dumbfounded for five minutes.

"Have you told Hank yet?"

"No," Kara admitted," Just you. How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know," Alex's expression changed from shocked to worried," Where is she?"

"She's out on the balcony with Barry, figured I'd talk to you first before we did anything."

Alex nodded as she paced back in forth. "I mean we have to tell him, he thinks he is the last of his kind. If he finds out that this girl is a green Martian he'll be thrilled, right?" Kara asked.

"Or it would upset him," Alex proposed," imagine if you thought you were the only Kryptonian on Earth after searching and searching for years and then one day out of the blue another Kryptonian popped up. Wouldn't you feel a little upset they never reached out to contact you?"

Kara tried to argue but she knew Alex made a point. She and Clark were the only Kryptonians on Earth and if they had found another Kryptonian she would be thrilled, but if she found out they knew about her and her cousin but chose not to seek them out she would be upset. "Ok so what do we do?"

Alex was quiet for a few minutes before finally shrugging as if she had lost the fight in her own head," we have to tell him."

"Tell him what," came a familiar voice from behind them that made them jump. Hank had walked in with both hand behind his back with a look as if he knew something was up. "Would it happen to do with something the fact that you have once again brought another stranger into the DEO as if it was just a museum tour?" He raised his eyebrows at Kara.

"Hank, you might wanna sit down," Alex advised.

"What is it girls?" he asked more concerned, crossing his arms. Alex looked at Kara who didn't know what to say.

"Well sir, today we got a hit on the white Martian. Barry and Kara were out for lunch around that time so they followed him into this bar in National City that serves aliens in the city. I told them to just survey and not interact."

"And do we know where this foul thing is?" Hank questioned Kara.

"No," Kara replied," but that's why this 'stranger' is here. The Martian was looking for 'her'."

Hank turned to look at M'gann as she and Barry stood out on the balcony. "Do we know why?"

Alex and Kara shared another worried looked. Hank turned to both of them and caught the look," Well?"

"We don't know exactly why, but her name is M'gann," Kara started.

"J'onn," Alex continued," she's a green Martian."

The sisters stared at Hank as he gave just a befuddled look as if he had just been slapped in the face. He turned once more in the direction of M'gann. "That is not funny Alex." Hank said in a low voice.

"We aren't lying J'onn," Kara prompted, "she showed me."

"I've been the only green Martian on this planet for so long…," he started. As he continued to stare M'gann caught the three of them looking at her which make her freeze in place.

"We should probably go talk to her," Kara mentioned, opening the door of the med bay for the three to exit. As she and Alex headed out, Alex turned back to Hank to find him still staring out the window, not moving a muscle.

"Sir," she said hoping to get his attention. He remained silent. "Sir, I couldn't start to imagine how you are feeling right now. But this girl is in trouble with one of the most dangerous species out there and it is our job to keep the people of this city safe from alien threats." He remained quiet still but turned his head slightly to Alex. She could see something in his eyes sorrow, pain, anger, she couldn't pin point exactly what. He simply nodded and followed her out after Kara. Kara went to grab Barry and M'gann and brought them inside.

"My being here hasn't caused a problem has it?," M'gann asked as they walked.

"Hm? No, we were just…trying to figure out a way to help you." She lied. They approached Alex and Hank. "M'gann this is my sister Alex Danvers," she introduced the two," and this is…" Kara stopped short not sure how to address Hank.

"Director Hank Henshaw," Hank finished for her. He seemed to avoid eye contact with the young woman. "We've been told you are in trouble with a white Martian. Any reason why? Anything you can tell us about this man?"

"His name is Armek. He's my... husband," M'gann forced herself to say. This seemed to catch everyone, other than Barry who was still clueless to the situation, off gaurd.

"Your husband," Alex repeated, " i thought you said you were a green Martian." As she spoke Kara could see Alex's hand move slowly to her gun, which made her step closer to M'gann. She wasn't sure what to think about what she just said, but she had a strong feeling that she was trustworthy.

"I am," M'gann quickly pointed out. She transformed into her normal alien form to prove she was telling the truth, which seemed to upset Hank more, before changing back to her human form. "I had no say in the matter of the marriage. I ran away from him and his cruel ways. I thought I had finally ridded myself of his presence once I got to this planet. I had no trouble for the last few years but then he showed up out of nowhere about a month ago."

"Any reason why he would be trying to find you," Barry asked.

"No, but whatever it is I know it won't be pleasant," M'gann stated.

"Would you have any idea where we could find him," Alex asked.

"I'm been trying to avoid him since he has been here," M'gann pointed out," I have no clue."

"Well until we can find him I think M'gann should stay here at the DEO," Kara suggested," this is one of the safest places in the city. He wouldn't think to look here."

"No, I couldn't," M'gann quickly rejected," I couldn't leave him to destroy Mack's bar."

"We can spare some agents to protect the bar," Kara assured her, looking to Alex and Hank for help.

"Supergirl our agents have more important things to do than sit at a bar," Hank stated, putting down her idea.

"Hank," Kara started with anger in her voice. This changed after receiving the look Hank gave her. "Director Henshaw," she decided to call him for the best," we can not just let this guy destroy one of the few, if not only, places in the city that aliens are actually accepted. We have to protect them and you know that."

Hank was quiet for a minute before turning to Alex and telling her to find some agents to be sent out for recon at the bar. M'gann gave Alex the address, still hesitant to the idea of not returning to the bar. "Mr. Schott," Hank called for Winn," please take M'gann to one of the sleeping areas." Without any other words Hank turned his back to the group and walked upstairs to one of the conference rooms. Kara reassured M'gann that Mack would be okay and that they were going to find Armek. After she said her goodbye to M'gann she chased after Hank.

"What was that down there," Kara demanded," You weren't gonna send agents to the bar? You didn't tell her who you were. You didn't even make eye contact with her."

"Kara, I have my reasons why I did not reveal my true form. Now if you would like to change that attitude we have a White Martian to worry about."

"But you two are both greens," Kara wouldn't let him change the subject," I know you may be upset that she never tried to contact you before but have you ever thought that she never knew about you either? She could think she is the last green Martian and you could have-,"

"KARA," Hank cut her off," this is my business, not yours to worry about. Now drop it."

Kara was about to speak but stopped herself. She could tell he was upset and didn't want to add to it. "I'm sorry," she backed out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She returned to Barry who had just been left downstairs.

"Hey, sorry about, well everything today. I know we were just supposed to grab lunch and then things kinda went south." She noticed that it had gotten later into the evening and they had barely spent time together just being them since lunch.

"Hey it's fine. Like you said before a hero's job is never done. Besides we found the bad guy we were looking for," he pointed out," so kind of a win-win today."

Kara couldn't help but smile as she thought about how Barry seemed to never really get upset. "Well it's getting pretty late and I have to finish an article for work tomorrow," she groaned," I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Absolutely. I have so test results I need to have analyzed for the captain so i should probably get going to." The two hugged and were about to go their separate ways for the night until Barry stopped. "Wait, I forgot something," he turned around and walked back over to Kara. Once he was in front of her he cupped her face in one hand and his other on her waist and gave her a soft kiss goodbye. Kara welcoming accepted the kiss and kissed back as her hands moved to his side. They lifted off the ground slightly but this time Kara realized what was happening and lowered them back to the floor. As the pulled apart Barry had a smirk on his face. "Thought you said it wouldn't happen again," he joked with her.

"Shut up," she replied before shoving him away.

"Goodnight Kara," he gave her a smile.

"Goodnight Barry," she returned a smile as she watched him speed out of the building.

Barry arrived at STAR labs at his usual time, but this time he only ran into Harry when he arrived. Joe was at the CCPD along with Eddie, Iris was working, Jesse and Wally at the movies for the fifth time. He looked for Cisco and Caitlin but couldn't find them anywhere. "Hey Harry, any idea where Cisco and Caitlin could be? They usually beat me here every morning."

"No idea, Mr. Allen. I am not their parents," Harry remarked without looking up from his work.

"Have you had any coffee this morning," Barry asked.

"No."

"Well that explains that. Well I guess I'm gonna head to CCPD early. If anything comes up-"

"Mr. Allen I'm a grown man. I know what to do incase of emergencies," he cut Barry off.

"Ok, well can you please do me one favor," Barry asked, receiving a grunt of acknowledgement," please drink some coffee." Harry waved him off and Barry walked out of the cortex to the elevator. He reached for the button just as the doors opened and he saw Cisco looking around as if he didn't know where he was. He caught Barry staring and straightened himself up. "Hey man," Barry addressed him, " You good?"

"Wha? Oh yeah. You." Cisco asked him.

"Um, yeah I'm good. You're later than usual. You know where Caitlin is?"

"Oh, she said she wouldn't be in today," Cisco answered quickly as he headed for the cortex," something about a stomach bug."

"Really," Barry questioned as he followed him back into the cortex," she seemed fine yesterday. Think i should run some stuff over to her?"

"No," Cisco faced him," she's a grown woman she can take care of herself."

Barry raised his hands as if he didn't want to offend Cisco again, if he had. "Ok. You sure you're feeling fine?"

"Never better," he replied as he sat down at his computer. Barry had a strange feeling Cisco wasn't telling him something but put it aside.

"Ok well I'm heading out, I'll be back later. May run over to National City to check up on Kara and the alien problem."

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask did you ever find that Martian."

"Yep, found him while we were having lunch actually. Walked right down the street we were on. Followed him into some alien bar and then found some girl who is his wife apparently." Barry explained. He popped his head into the nearby room to check up with Harry and tell him that Cisco had arrived.

"Hm, interesting. So what did yall do with M'gann," Cisco asked.

"We took her to the DEO. Kara said they coul…," Barry stopped in front of his suit. His eyebrows knitted together. "Cisco?"

"Yes?" Cisco replied without looking up from his monitor.

"How did you know her name?" Barry asked. "I didn't even say it." He looked over to Cisco whose eyes were still locked onto his monitor. Barry was about to question him again, but stopped when he noticed Cisco starting to slowly make eye contact with him.

He lent back in his chair and sighed," You know, it's a lot easier to play a thug," Cisco remarked, standing up from his seat," you never really have to watch what you say when you are looking for information." He walked around the large desk and lent against the rail. He body began to glow and shift from the short, wavy haired man Barry thought to be his friend, into a taller, short dark-haired man in a leather jacket and jeans. The same one that he and Kara had tailed into Mack's bar.

Barry dropped in coffee in shock and disbelief. 'How the hell' he thought to himself. "You're Armek aren't you."

"Smart one you are," Armek mocked.

Barry's head was still running, trying to figure out how he had found out about STAR labs. He hadn't followed Jesse and he the other day, did he? Then a sudden realization hit him like a lightning bolt. Cisco and Caitlin! This reminder instantly filled him with worry and rage. "Where the hell are my friends." He demanded.

"I'm sure you would love to know wouldn't you," Armek grinned.

That was not the answer Barry was looking for. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY," he shouted, drawing the attention of Harry.

"Who the hell are you and why do I feel like I am going to have to shoot you," Harry asked as he exited his work area and came to Barry's side.

"Shoot me and it'll be the last thing you ever do," Armek pointed out. "Now, to why I am here."

"I SAID—"Barry started in again but Armek cut him off.

"Believe me I know what you said and let me just say that you should really work on your intimidation factor." Barry balled his fists as lightning began to dance in his eyes. "Ah, ah," Armek wagged a finger at him," I don't know exactly what you are but trying to come at me like you and your friend did won't make this situation any better. Your friends are fine, they are with a few of my friends actually."

"How did you find this place," Harry piped up.

"Oh, I just had a little glimpse into your pall's mind yesterday when he was spying on me. I had a feeling I had met you before and after I read that brain I had an idea."

That explains the headache, Barry thought to himself. "If you hurt them," Barry started

"No worries, my friends have clear instructions to leave them unharmed or I kill them. That is, however, if I check in with them in about," Armek checked his watch," ten minutes. Which is about just enough time for us to make a little agreement."

"What the hell do you want," Barry asked.

"I think we both know what I want. M'gann for your friends," Armek crossed his arms and lent back onto the bar, fearless, as if he had control which angered Barry even more because he knew that the Martian was in complete control.

"And why shouldn't I kick your ass right now a thousand ways to Sunday," Barry snarked.

"Well maybe if you had been paying attention instead of letting that rage blind you, you'd realize that if you did you still wouldn't have any clue where your friends are. And sure you could have your DEO pals try to search for them but also know if I don't check in with my friends in, oh look at that, six minutes. They have the go away to do whatever they want to your friends. That Cisco fella put up a bit of a fight, seems he's like you with strange powers, but after one good hit to the head he's been out for awhile. That brunette on the other hand, man she sure is pretty. May have to tell the boy's to save her for me."

This talk about his friends enraged Barry even more and before he realized it he had grabbed Armek and pinned him to the wall. He wanted to tear him apart but Armek's laugh stopped him. "Go ahead, do it, and you'll never see them again." Barry could start to hear a roaring in his ears from the anger. He let go of the Martian but remained face to face with him. Armek looked at his watch again," four minutes. Make your choice, life of your friends for the life of someone you've never met before yesterday. Seems pretty easy for me." Barry tried to think but a sudden familiar voice came from the hallway.

"Hey guys, will anyone be having a date for the wedding," Iris came walking into the cortex, head down looking at her phone. "Caitlin you said no, Cisco said Lisa Snart so no, and Barry…" Iris finally looked up to see Harry, Barry and a stranger.

"Ms. West I think you should-," before Harry could finish Barry had grabbed Iris and ran her to the opposite side of the room beside Harry.

"What the hell-," Iris started but Harry shook his head to get her to keep quiet.

"Damn, you just know a lot of pretty girls. It's a shame I didn't have time to grab her," Armek grinned.

"Shut the hell up," Barry remarked.

"Ok, look," Armek grab and nearby notepad and pen and began scribbling on it," this is the address and time of where and when you can get your friends. All you need to do is bring M'gann with you." Armek tossed the pad at Barry. "We have a deal?" Barry remained quiet. Armek glanced at his wrist again," well look you have about thirty seconds to answer of else I'm going to get a call that I might just have to send to voicemail."

Barry couldn't see any other way to stop this. He knew he couldn't give M'gann to this psycho but he couldn't let his friends die either. He said the only thing he could say in that moment," Fine." Armek smiled and right on the dot his phone rang. "Hello…yep leave them alive…because unless you want to be thrown into the vacuum of space you'll do as I say. I'll be back in a few." He hung up the phone and placed his hands behind his back. "Well it's a been a pleasure doing business with you, now I have to be going." He turned and started to walk out before turned back," oh and leave the DEO agents and Kryptonian at home. Wouldn't want something bad to happen and have to kill her boyfriend right in front of her…or her in front of you." He then turned back around and proceeded out of the building. Barry stood in the middle of the cortex, flaming hot unable to spent until Harry and Iris brought him back to reality.

"ALLEN," he could hear Harry yell

"Barry what the hell is going on? Who was that?" Iris asked nervously.

So many things were running through his head he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he had to get his friends back and keep those who hadn't been taken safe. He then thought of the only idea that came to his mind. He grabbed Iris and disappeared before returning and grabbing Harry. He sped through the city looking for Wally and Jesse, grabbed them and then ran to the CCPD and grabbed Joe and Eddie. Once the world slowed down around him he could notice a confused Kara and Alex staring back at him along with a dozen confused DEO agents and a very pissed off Hank Henshaw.

"What in the hell is the meaning of this," Hank demanded," who the hell are these people."

"Director Henshaw please, I am sorry." Barry quickly apologized," But I have a problem."


	22. Chapter 20

Bait and Switch

Winn and Hank were at a monitor looking up the location Armek had given Barry, tapping into any camera they could find, only to realize it was an empty lot with few broken down building around. Alex had shown Barry's friends to their new sleeping areas for the time being, nearly having to fight Jesse and Wally as they argued trying to stay back and help in anyway with the situation. All while Kara was trying to bring Barry back to earth as they stood out on the balcony. Barry was pacing back and forth so fast his feet started to leave skid marks in the concrete floor.

"What are we going do? I didn't mean to agree to give M'gann up but I didn't know what else to do," the faster he paced the faster he talked. "God M'gann is gonna hate me! But if anything happens to Cisco and Caitlin I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not being there, I'm such an idio-," he was cut off by Kara as she zoomed in front of him, grabbing his arms.

"BARRY! Listen it is going to being okay. We are going to get Cisco and Caitlin back and get Armek. Nothing is going happen to them. And you are not an idiot. How could you have known?"

"I just wish I had been at Star Labs more offend. Then maybe I would have known something was up sooner. I've spent so much time here in National City, with you." Barry had a stressed look on his face, anger and worry washed over him. It wasn't until he look at Kara, who had let go of him and was gazing at the city, that he had just realized what he had just said. "Oh my god, Kara I didn't mean it that way I swear," he was quick to apologize," It's just—"

"I know you didn't mean it that way Barry, you are worried about your friends. I understand, and I promise you we will get them back." She flashed him a smile that filled him with hope and momentarily warmed his body.

"Mr. Allen," Hank came walking out onto the balcony," we are going to get your friends back. You have my promise, but we need to figure out a plan. Any idea how he could have found your friends?"

"He told me he had a glimpse into my mind? Which explains the massive migraine I got in the bar," he pointed out to Kara.

"Really? He read your mind…" Hank trailed off, looking at Barry as if he had just met him. After a few minutes he shook his head, " Armek's telepathy must be strong than an average White Martian."

"Why would you think that?" Kara asked curiously.

"Because when I first met Mr. Allen I attempted to read his mind and I couldn't, I assume it has something to do with that speed of yours, your mind is too fast for me to read."

"HANK!," Kara protested, "that's so wrong. That a whole new level of invasion of privacy."

"It's fine Kara, I sure he had his reason's. I just hope that after everything since then, you understand that I am on your guys side. Am and always will be."

"I believe you Barry, and that is why we are going to do whatever it takes to help you get your friends back unharmed and Armek in a cell." He offered and hand, and Barry, without hesitation shook it, finely feeling as part of team Supergirl, well at least accepted into the circle of trust.

"Now what's the game plan? Any idea where he could possibly be held up?" Kara questioned.

"No such luck, Mr. Schott tried searching the area with any means but couldn't find much with the lack of cameras in the area. We will just have to wait until the exchange happens to make our move. Any special requests he's asked for? They always make requests."

"He just told me to be at that time and location with M'gann and that he would hand my friends over unharmed. And to also make sure that Kara wasn't there, or that I'd regret it."

"Well there is no chance in hell that I won't be there," Kara retorted," Caitlin and Cisco are my friends too. No way I'm not helping."

"If you want to help then you will stay here at the DEO until we need you." Hank responded in a stern voice.

"You're kidding right?" she argued. She looked at Barry who avoided eye contact," You're serious?"

"Kara-" Barry started but Hank stopped him.

"Ms. Danvers if these two are truly your friends then you will abide by the rule of not being present at this exchange to insure the their safety. If you are present Armek could liable kill them the moment he spots you. It's for the best and we both know it." Hank stared her in the eye. Kara looked like she wanted to argue, but Barry could tell by the look in her face that she knew Hank was right. Barry hated leaving her out, but Hank had made a point.

"Fine," she spit," but the second I think it's going south—"

"You'll remain here. You will only leave the DEO when either of us give you the go ahead." Hank stayed calm in his tone and expression, while behind him Barry could practically feel the heat radiating off of Kara.

"You-" Kara bit her tounge before she said anything she would regret later. Instead she swallowed her comment and, though gritted teeth replied, "Fine."

"Good, know that we have an understanding, I have a plan that just might work, but risky." Hank admitted.

"Okay, what is it? We can't just give M'gann over to Armek." Barry protested.

"I understand, and I have spoken with M'gann and she has agreed to help us."

"Also," M'gann came walking out," no need to worry Barry, I am not upset with you. I understand what kind of position you were in and I am sure we would all probably do the same." Barry gave a sigh of relief. "Now Director Henshaw, what is this plan of yours, you never fully explained it to me."

'Director Henshaw?' Kara questioned, hoping Hank could hear her, ' you havn't told her yet?'

'Well I was hoping for a better moment' Hank replied 'but now is better than never'

"Yes, as I said I have a plan, but you will have to trust me on this. All of you. As for you M'gann, "to that she began to shift and transform into his natural Martian state. M'gann started at his shocked and dumbfounded. "I understand you may feel upset but explanations will have to wait until after we save Ms. Snow and Mr. Ramon."

* * *

"Ok, guys we have eyes on you. Winn has all cameras on you," Alex announced through comms. Everyone was stood in the center of the room, staring at the multiple monitors on the wall. Kara in her suit ready for the go, even Jesse, who had ignored everyone's comments not to leave the DEO, had sped back to STAR LABS to grab her suit and was ready to help.

"Remember, no running out of here until given the go ahead you two," Alex pointed a finger at Jesse and Kara. "Technically you," she directed toward Kara," but seeing as how it seems every superhero is stubborn when it comes to being told to stay put," she pulled a small object out of her pocket and tossed it in Jesse's direction. As she went to catch it, Harry snagged it out of the air.

"Really?" Jesse remarked.

"I agree with Ms. Danvers when it comes to heroes and their stubbornness, and also seeing as you're my daughter that tends to double. So that means what they goes, no running off until the words 'we need help' are said." Jesse rolled her eyes, earning her a look from Harry.

"Okay, I promise," Jesse agreed. Harry nodded to the victory and handed over the ear piece to his daughter.

"Alright people, let's keep chat to a minimum on comms so they can focus," Alex announced," guys, we'll let you know when we see them approaching."

Barry nodded to himself. He and M'gann stood in the center of an open asphalt field, nothing but torn down buildings, junk cars, and piles of dirt. M'gann had her arms crossed, looking around nervously.

"You ready?" Barry asked her, knowing full well she couldn't be.

"Yes, but you have to know Armek is a brute. They always have something up their sleeve, do whatever he says and your friends will be returned safely." Barry nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this," he wasn't fully sure about this plan and every inch of him hoped it would work.

"Guys we have a black SUV pulling up the eastern side," Winn said over comms.

Sure enough a black SUV came rolling around from the side of one of the collapsed building. The high beams shun in Barry and M'gann's eyes before the vehicle came to a stop and the went black. Four men stepped out of the car, three non-human (what kind of alien Barry had no clue) and then the towering thug Armek in his human shape.

"I see you didn't punk out, good for you, and your friends. Hello sweetheart," he gave M'gann a loveless smile. "Now first things first," he snapped his fingers and two of the henchmen went to the back of the SUV and pulled out two people with bags on their heads. They ripped them off to reveal a bloody nosed Cisco and black-eyed Caitlin. Anger filled inside of Barry he could almost feel electricity shooting out of him. "Now second," he waved his hands and his friends bought out hand guns. Barry was about to speed over and knock them back into space where they came from, before he realized that, instead of pointing them at his friends, they pointed them at the sky and started shooting. It wasn't until after Alex announced that they were blind, that he had understood they had shot out the cameras. "I don't like being spied on, as you should already know."

"I'm going," he could hear Kara

"No you aren't." Alex demanded," follow the plan. You do something stupid and they could all get hurt."

"Now, lastly," Armek then pulled out his own gun and grabbed Caitlin's arm and pulled her forward. He placed the barrel to her temple.

"HEY, HEY," Barry screamed," We had a deal. M'gann for my friends."

"Yes, but I also said no DEO or Supergirl," he pushed the gun closer into Caitlin's head," you've already kinda broken the first rule so how do I know you didn't break the second?"

"I swear to you," Barry started to plead," she's not here. Please don't hurt her, I'm sorry. M'gann for my friends. You go free and there doesn't have to be a scene."

Armek stood there for a minute, tapping his foot as he thought. After a minute he put the gun down and shoved Caitlin back into Cisco. "Okay, I believe you, but before we go any further, one more thing."

"What?" Barry questioned annoyingly

"Take that ear piece out of your ear and smash it."

Barry was quiet. He was so angry he wanted to rush Armek and destroy him, but knew it wouldn't end well. 'Barry, don't' he could hear Kara in his ear. He hesitated, unwilling but after a moment took the piece out, tossed it on the grab and smashed it under his boot.

* * *

' _CRACK'_ they all heard as the comms signal went dead

"Ok, now I am definitely going," Kara began flying toward the open balcony, Jesse ready behind her.

"KARA!," Alex yelled, " you know the plan, stay put until told."

"Screw the plan Alex, they need help," Kara turned back.

"They havn't asked for it so they don't. They have it under control. How do you think it would make Barry feel if you sped in there, putting Cisco and Caitlin in danger because you didn't think he could handle it. You have to trust him." Kara clenched her fists, she slowly descended and walked back to the monitors.

* * *

"Okay, now down to business. M'gann if you ever so kindly would walk to me so we can leave this god awful planet, I can return these two and we can be on our way."

Barry and M'gann shared a quick hug good bye and she began to walk to Armek. Once she was by his side he told one of his men to take Cisco and Caitlin half way to meet Barry. He led them to Barry, who took them and sped them back to his original spot before looking them over. He noticed Cisco also had a broken arm and Caitlin seemed to be grabbing her ribs, hinting that something had to have been broken. Barry wanted to pummel Armek. "Barry you can't just let that asshat take her," Cisco spit.

"He's right," Caitlin groaned in pain.

"I know, and that's why we aren't gonna let that happen." He turned back to the men. "ARMEK!," he shouted," Now tell me what's stopping me from running you down right know and beating the crap out of you?"

"Hmph," Armek grunted, " you humans don't know when to stay down, shut up and take what you are given. Look, you have your friends and I have M'gann, we are done here. Now leave before you make me mad."

"Nah, I kinda wanna make you mad," Barry smirked.

"Oh sweet heart," a familiar voice came from behind Armek. He raised an eyebrow, turned and his jaw dropped when he notice M'gann standing a few yards away. "What the hell?" he turned to what he thought was M'gann standing beside him.

"Sorry 'honey'," she said before shifting into the bruding African American man known as Hank Henshaw," but I don't really roll that way." With that Hank knocked Armek straight in the jaw, sending him into a nearby wall. The three henchmen jumped on his back but Barry was there to knock them off and distract them. Hank shifted into his Martian form and M'gann joined him by his side. Armek picked himself up and brushed the dust and rubble off of himself.

He's eyes glowed with anger as he studied Hank, now J'onn Jones. "J'onn Jones of Mars, Oh do you have quiet the bounty on your head. After I slaughter your friends, I think I'll turn you over after M'gann's trials, that is if I don't kill you." He shifted into his much larger, much uglier white Martian form. He flung rubble at them, which they dodged and proceeded to tag team him. Barry had returned to Cisco and Barry and moved them to a much safer spot before returning to the now tied up thugs. He watched as M'gann, Hank and Armek flew into the sky and were throwing punches and each other around. Hank caught Armek with an upper cut, while M'gann struck him in the, what Barry could only assume was Armeks gut. In return, Armek grabbed M'gann's leg as she tried to fly past him and launched her into Hank, sending them into a building with so much force it caused the already collapsed structure to fall down onto them. Barry had to help but how? Then he got an idea. He spun around and threw lightning at Armek to draw his attention, which seemed to work all to perfectly.

"Yo, Geico lizard from hell," he taunted," wanna kill me you gotta catch me." On that note, he sped off in the other direction, Armek flying after him. The two sped around the area, up and down buildings. Barry was dodging Armeks swipes and grabs. He sprinted across the water and sped into the nearby industrial plant. He was about to double back to see if the others had made their way out of the debris until he noticed Armek was no longer behind him. He looked back in front of him and saw a truck coming at him, getting bigger and bigger and it crashed toward him. He phased through it only to have a Armek standing in front of him. He was cloth lined and went tumbling into a hep. He could feel his should throb in pain, knowing it was surely dislocated. Armek approached him, lingering over him. He placed a foot onto Barry's chest and began to press, sending a cry of pain out of Barry.

"First I'm gonna kill you, then your friends, then I'm gonna head to the DEO and kill everyone inside and then," Barry could feel his ribs about to crack," I'm gonna bring back a few more Martians and destroy both National and Central City." He raised his foot and just before he stomped Barry into the ground he was swooped away by a green blur. Barry was helped up by M'gann.

"You need to call the others," she said," my ear piece feel out after that last blow."

"I can't," he admitted, slightly embarrassed," I destroy mine because Armek made me."

They heard a large crashing sound and turned to see Armek and Hank throwing each other around. Hank had taken a light pole and swung, knocking Armek off his feet. Hank jumped onto his body and began to beat him into the ground. Barry felt slightly happy, seeing the revenge that he wanted to do be given to Armek, until M'gann grabbed his arm.

"We have to stop him," she said, fear in her voice," I can sense Hank getting angrier. If we let him continue he will kill him." They both ran to Hank's side, yelling for him to stop.

"J'onn, please, I know he's horrible but you can't do this. You are blinded by anger. This isn't justice." M'gann pleaded.

"His kind killed mine," Hank shouted," they destroyed our homes," he stated through punches, " they showed no mercy to defenseless wives and children," he placed both hands around Armek's neck," why should I show him mercy."

"Hank, you don't want to do this," Barry tried. "I can kind of feel where you are. When I finally caught the man who kill my mother I wanted to rip him apart. When I caught the man who murdered my own father in front of me I nearly killed him on the spot. I wanted nothing other than revenge, until I remembered something a friend told me. After you kill, after you take a life, that is a bit of darkness you can never get rid of. It sticks with you forever until it either consumes you or you learn to live with it, and even then you still regret it. Don't do this." Hank remained silent, anger emanating from him. He stood up and spoke into his ear piece," Alex, send Supergirl here to come pick up a fugitive alien and a few DEO agents to pick up his friends."

* * *

"Okay, they are fine now. Other than the few broken bones, they will be fine. They just need rest and they should be good to go in the morning." Alex relayed to Barry the conditions of his friends as they lay in the med bay. "Armek is in the strongest cell we have, and as for you," she pointed to Barry," keep your arm in the sling and it should be fine in an hour with your speed healing."

"Thank you Alex," Barry gave her an appreciated smile.

"No problem," she then proceeded to punch him in his good arm.

"Ow?" he backed away," what was that for."

"That is for having us worried after you stomped your ear piece you idiot. And I punched you because if Kara did shed put your other arm in a sling."

"Thank you Alex," Kara smiled," and she's right, and I wouldn't feel that bad about it you dummy."

"Sorry," Barry rubbed his neck.

Kara then just gave him a hug, making sure not to hurt his bad shoulder," I'm just fine you didn't get killed." They both enjoyed their hug, holding each other while Barry could feel his arm get better. Everyone else had gone back gone back to bed ,after checking on their friends, for their last night at the DEO. Hank exited a nearby room, giving M'gann a hug after she had exited behind him. She heading to her room while Hank headed in the other three's direction.

"So?" Alex asked.

"How'd she take it," Kara finished.

"She took it, okay." Hank replied. "We still have a lot to talk about but in do time."

"That's awesome," Kara exclaimed. Hank nodded with a smile.

"Thank you again Hank for helping me get my friends back," Barry gave his thanks with a smile.

"You are welcome," Hank responded," actually, ladies if you could give us a minute?" He gestured Barry toward the balcony and headed that way. Kara let go of Barry and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She and Alex retreated into the med bay to watch after Caitlin and Cisco. Barry headed out to the balcony to find Hank leaning against the railing, staring into the stars.

"Everything okay?" Barry asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you Mr. Allen," Hank stood back and looked at Barry. "I never told you what happened to my family and the other Green Martians. They were killed by a group of white Martians. I watched my family and daughters murdered in front of my own eyes. That's why I retreat to Earth. Unable to stay on Mars with those memories. Ever since then I have wanted revenge." He stared back into the stars," tonight I had full intentions of killing Armek. I wanted revenge for the greens, my wife and daughters, but thanks to you, I didn't make the worst decision in my life."

Barry remained silent for a time before answering," I know the friend that told me what I told you is still fighting the darkness inside him that his has. He has a lot of blood on his hands, but does his best to not go down that path again. He has done a pretty good job so far because of the people he surrounds himself with, but even then it still eats away at him," Barry offered him a hand.

Hank gave him a smile that Barry believed to be the first one he has seen on his face since they have met. Hank accepted the handshake gratefully.

"Now that we have confirmed that we are on the same side and we can have each other to rely on, I feel like it's a good time to finally talk to you about something I am sure Alex has talked to you about and I'm sure Clark and her mother will talk to you about. Kara has begun a big part of my life and my heart and I can tell you are a good guy, without having to read your mind." Hank's smile changed back into his intimidating stern look as his grip on Barry's hand got stronger," you hurt her and you will have to deal with me. At least after Alex is done with you."

Barry gave a chuckle until Hanks expression didn't change which changed his chuckle to a nervous laugh," Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long hiatus. College + work = stress, no sleep, no time etc. Really hate it's taken this long to return to this story but after writing this chapter it reminded me how much i loved it. I have fall break in 3 days from when this is uploaded so hopefully i can continue this and maybe even start of two other stories ive been thinking about. really hope you enjoy this and once again, i am very sorry.**


	23. Chapter 21

Getting Closer

"SNOWBOARDING!" exclaimed Cisco. Winn threw in hands in the air out of frustration before returning to his charade. He was simulating standing on some long object and leaning back and forth. Cisco was tapping his foot faster and faster.

"3, 2, 1," Kara picked up the small hourglass," Times up."

"Really man, of all the things that require a board, you managed to miss skateboarding!" Winn snapped.

"Hey, does it look like I go outside and partake in extracurricular activities? You are talking to a man who passed gym with a big bright F." Cisco defended. Winn mumbled something about that not being an excuse and that made Cisco retort, starting an argument.

"Hey, hey," Caitlin interjected," we are all friends here, we are here to have fun, not fight." Cisco and Winn stopped there bickering, but continued to mumble to themselves. "Barry and Wally, it's your turn." Barry got up from his spot beside Kara and the couch and grabbed a card. He looked at it for a second and let out a laugh.

"This is hilarious and easy," he placed down the card and began. He held up two fingers to indicate two words.

"Ok, first word," Wally started. Barry pointed at Kara, which made her raise an eyebrow. "Um, woman? Girl? Superhero?"

Barry stopped him at the last word and motioned him to shorten it.

"Super?" Barry nodded and gestured he was moving to the second word. He brought a lock of hair own past his forehead and made it into a curl, then pointed to himself.

Kara finally understood the word," OH you have GOT to me kidding me."

Barry began to snicker but stayed quiet. He made a gesture as if he was motioning to his entire body. "ehm, super-powers? Super-speed?," Barry shook his head. He imitated as if he was flying. "Super…boy?" This guess made Kara laugh out load and Barry to give Wally a 'for real?' look. Barry pointed to head body again and puffed out his chest. Wally was quiet for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Superman?"

"Yep," Barry answered, giving his partner a high five.

"I cannot believe you got that card, I hate it so much." Kara expressed.

"Why because your cousin got a card and you didn't," Winn stated outloud without thinking.

"Winn, do you want me to drop you from the Empire State building?" Kara questioned.

"I'm good, I like my bean bag chair." Kara nodded in victory. Barry returned to his spot beside her with his card still in hand.

"You gotta admit, it's pretty funny," he stated showing her the card. She took it from him and examined it.

"Yep," she then used her heat vision to vaporize the card in her hand," funny." She turned and looked at Barry who was trying his best not to smirk.

"Well, card or no card we still get a point. Where's that put everyone?"

Caitlin held up the notepad she had been keeping score on. "Well Kara and I have five points, Winn and Cisco have two, and that last one put you and Wally at seven, which means you guys won."

"Yea we did," Wally clapped," Team Speedster's is victorious." Kara and Caitlin threw popcorn and the two speedsters while Cisco blamed Winn for being bad and Winn blamed Cisco for not understanding simple motions. After another low heated fight and popcorn throwing, Wally received a text. "Well that's Jesse, she's back from her earth so we're gonna go grab a late movie."

"Well before you leave can you give me a lift back to my place, didn't realize how late it was." Cisco asked.

"Sure thing, Caitlin?" Wally asked.

"If you don't mind," Caitlin gave a puppy dog eyed smile.

"Oh I can take you Caitlin," Kara volunteered.

"Well I also would like to see my bed too, and I can walk to my place from here, so I'll see you guys later." Everyone began to collect their stuff. Barry grew a look of suspicion.

"Wait a sec, did I just involuntarily get volunteered to clean up everyone's mess?" Kara giggle and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think that's exactly what happened. Use your speed, shouldn't take long." To those words both her and Wally had grabbed Cisco and Caitlin and were out the building.

"Wow, that's cold." Barry stated. Winn was heading for the door and stopped, checking his pockets.

"Yo, my keys over there?" Barry panned the area where everyone was sitting and saw a lanyard with keys on the end. He picked them up and tossed them to Winn. "Thaaank you, I'll see you later man." Barry waved bye, but before Winn stepped out the door he turned back around. "Hey, real quick"

"Yea?," Barry asked.

"Well I'm not gonna take long because I'm sure if Kara caught me doing this she'd kill me but, I havn't really seen her this happy with someone in awhile. I mean she had that crush on Jimmy a while back but that's beside the point."

"Don't hurt her or you'll kill me?" Barry finished for him with a grin,"You guys are really protective."

"Yea, we are. As for the killing part, no way, even I know I wouldn't win a fight with you even if you didn't have speed. I was just gonna say, hold on to her. Kara and I have been friends for a long time and I care for her and she cares for everyone. I just don't wanna see her hurt anymore. She's lucky to have found you."

Barry smiled," well to be honest I'm lucky to have found her too. And don't worry, after talking to Alex, I'd be to afraid to even disagree with Kara on what kinda ice cream is better," They both laughed. They said their goodbyes once more and Winn exited the apartment. Barry cleaned the living room in just a few seconds and returned to his spot on the couch. Just as he sat down Kara came threw the window.

"Wow, cleaner than what it usually is, and I'm the cleanest person I know," Kara noted as she plopped down beside Barry. "Well that was fun," she said referring to the game night.

"Yea, despite Cisco and Winn not being the best options for a team."

"And to think they wanted to play Monopoly," Kara reminded him

"Oh there would have been things flying other than yourself," Barry commented. Kara smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there listening to the sound of the city life outside Kara's balcony. "By the way, I never really formally thanked you for helping me get them back," Barry spoke up," Cisco and Caitlin. I know they don't know much behind the plan, but I could tell how much you hated not coming to help, but J'onn was right, we don't know what that martian would have done if you had showed up, and I know how hard it is being told not to interfere when you know you can help. So even if you weren't there in person, you still helped a bunch." It had been a few days since the white martian incident. Other than some lasting bruises, both Cisco and Caitlin had fully recovered from their kidnapping. Since Cisco was a meta, he healed faster than Caitlin, but Caitlin only had one broken rib and a sprained wrist so it didn't take long for her to be back and in action at STAR LABS.

"I know, and if I'm being honest I almost flew out there the second you went off comms, but Alex stopped me."

"Yea, wasn't the smartest move but I didn't really have a choice."

"I'm just glad you didn't turn into alien food," Kara yawned and stretched her entire body," wow, it is pretty late."

Barry looked at his phone and noticed the time," You're right. Well, I'll let you get some sleep, I'm sure you have a lot of DEO and CatCo work to do tomorrow."

"Actually," Kara said happily," I have tomorrow off from CatCo and seeing as I don't have to clock in at the DEO but just show up when needed, I have an entire day tomorrow to be lazy."

"Nice, well I'm off work too. So maybe if you wanna get lunch tomorrow, that is if it won't cut into your laziness," Barry teased.

"Oh haha, Yes, I'd like to." Barry smiled and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and leant down to kiss Kara on the forehead.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He made his way to the door but Kara cleared her throat which got his attention.

"You know if you don't wanna have to run all the way back to Central City this late, and since you don't have to work, if you want you can…I mean I have an extra blanket so…like if you don't mind a pullout couch…My god I'm rambling." Barry smiled. The two had only really be officially dating for about a week and a half, so when he heard pullout couch he wasn't taken back by it. The last thing he wanted was to go to fast and mess anything up. He thought about the offer and finally decided.

"You know I am a bit tired, and I've heard to never run and sleep and the same time. Although if the pullout feels anything like the one Cisco owns, I may just take the floor." Kara smiled and helped him pull out the couch. She left to grab him a blanket and returned in her pjs. "Well I guess since I'm staying over we can also get breakfast."

Kara crossed her arms and smiled," You sure you aren't part kryptonian? I mean I know you have to eat a lot, but I swear you could give Clark a run for his money, no pun intended." Barry laughed. He moved in front of her and pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and just rested his chin on her head. She tightened her grip around his waist as she rested her head against his chest.

"Can I tell you something that you'll promise not to tell the person who told me that I told you?"

"Promise," Kara answered honestly.

"and you won't threaten to drop them, say , off the Empire state building?"

"Oh gosh, what did Winn do?"

"Nothing bad, he meant well. He just gave me the 'dating Kara' talk,"

"Don't tell me he threaten you,"

"What, no. He even said he wasn't gonna threaten me cause he found it dumb. No it's something else he said, and I just wanted to let you know that, I am very lucky to have found you Kara Danvers, and even if I kinda lost you, I'm glad that my semi-negligence brought us back to the same place."

Kara's face was blushing so bad she thought her cheeks had gained the power of heat vision too. She looked up at him and met his eyes. "and I'm lucky to have found you too, Bartholomew Allen."

"Okay, who told you my full name," Barry got defensive.

"If I can't tell Winn, then you can't tell who told me," Kara stated but before she could even tell him Barry already knew the answer.

"Iris is the worst," Kara laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Once they finally came up to breath, he hugged her tightly once more and then they both parted ways. They said goodnight and Kara disappeared into her room, leaving the door slightly open. Normally she kept it completely shut so incase someone managed to break in and her hearing didn't catch the front door open, then it would most definitely catch her bedroom door, but with Barry's in the other room she didn't find it necessary to shut it.

Barry made himself onto the couch, got as comfortable as he could and laid there. He hadn't lied about being tired and he knew if he had closed his eyes that he would be out like a light, but his mind wouldn't let him shut them. He just lay there thinking about a life with Kara. He didn't know how long he had laid there thinking before he passed out, but he did know one thing was for sure. He didn't know when he would do it, all he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the kryptionian in the other room, which meant it was time to save up some money for the best ring he could find.

* * *

Barry was awoken by screaming. He jumped off the couch and paned the living room, heart raising, ready for a fight. He then noticed that the room was empty and that the screaming was coming from Kara's room.

"Kara?!," he called out sprinting his way inside her room. He was ready to brawl, thinking that whatever could be causing Kara, of all people, to freak out would be big, but once in the room he noticed that Kara was still in bed, thrashing about. He ran to her side and made an attempt to calm her down. "Kara, Kara!," he tried grabbing her arms to hold her in place but as he grabbed one arm, she flung him across the room, sending him into a nearby end table. Needless to say the table and lamb on it were destroyed. Barry stood back up, lucky to not have anything broken, and returned to her side. He didn't risk grabbing her again, so instead he just called out to her. "Kara! Kara wake up you are having a nightmare."

Her eyes remained shut tight, hands clenched full of her blanket, legs thrashing under her sheets. "No! No please come with me!," she cried out. "Please don't send me away!" She then began to levitate off her bed and Barry couldn't think of anything but grab her and pull her down before she hit the ceiling or worse, broke through it entirely.

"Kara you need to wake up," Barry tried again. He managed to bring her back onto the bed but she still had her eyes glued shut. Barry could see them start to turn bright red. "KARA!" he tried once more and this time her eyes flew open. Unfortunately for Barry she was now in attack mode. She grabbed Barry and pinned him to the ground, eyes glowing bright blue. "Ka-ra," he coughed as she had her arm pinned against his neck. She blinked and her eyes began to turn back to normal. Once she had realized what was going on she jumped off of Barry and backed away in a panic.

"Oh my god, I-I am so sorry," she began to freak. Barry got up and reassure her that he was fine.

"Shh calm down, I'm fine ok. Just calm down and breath." He made his was to her side and put his hands on her arms. "You were freaking out in you sleep, are you ok?"

"I-yea, I'm ok." She looked around the room and noticed the broken furniture. "Did I do that?"

"Well I did, but with you help," he joked, trying to lighten the mood so she would feel better. "You need me to get you anything?"

"ehm, a glass of water, if you don't mind." Barry nodded and flashed out and back with a glass in hand, handing it over. They made their way to her bed where Kara climbed in and sat up with her back against the headrest, legs crossed. Barry sat on the side of the bed, hand on her knee rubbing it reassuringly. They sat there quietly for a moment what Kara drank. She sat the glass down and let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"You wanna talk about it?," Barry asked," You're nightmare?"

"Oh, It was nothing, really," Kara could tell she didn't sound convincing but Barry didn't push her to talk.

"Ok," he nodded," well I know when I used to have nightmares when I was younger, Joe would always get me to talk about it. Said it helps get them under control so you eventually stop having them. So if you change your mind you know where to find me," he stood up and made his way to the door.

Kara sat there, not wanting to talk about it but knew she would be awake the entire night. "Wait, Barry," she stopped him before he could get out the door," It was- about Krypton." Barry returned to her side on the bed, this time sitting across from her, legs crossed so that their knees were touching. " It was about what happened when it was dying. I told you I was sent away, to protect Clark-Kal, when he was a baby, but I didn't tell you everything. I was only a few years older than he was when he was a baby, and when I was sent away I was still a child. My parents put me in my pod and sent me after him to earth, staying on Krypton. My nightmare was seeing my mother for the last time, telling me everything will be fine and sending me away. I-I felt so hopeless and wanted them to come with me but they refused. I remember flying away from them and watching krypton explode in front of me. I remember being alone in that pod, and the silence, it was terrifying." She had her eyes fixed on her hands, trying her best not to cry but she couldn't help it. Tears started to form in her eyes and she began to sob. Barry moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She rest her head on his chest, tears soaking his shirt. He held her and rubbed her back.

"I am so sorry," he couldn't possibly know how she felt. He just sat there with her as she cried, resting his head on hers. "I'm so sorry you had to experience that at such a young age, but just know, you will never have to go through that again. Never again." Kara sniffled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Barry," she said, wiping tears from her eyes as she calmed down," would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"No problem," he answered and that's what he did. He remained there until she finally passed out in his arms. Once he could tell she was sound asleep he tried getting up to return to the couch, but as he moved Kara tightened her grip around him. He smiled slightly and stayed there, falling asleep by her side.

Kara woke up to the smell on syrup and coffee. She leaned up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and noticed where the once broken table and lamb were had been cleaned up and replaced with a chair that held folded blankets and pillow on top. She got out of bed and made her way to her door. As she reached the doorway she noticed the back on the brunette as he moved back and forth from the stove to the fridge. She looked at the table and saw a layout of bacon, eggs, pancakes, just about everything you could think of to make a breakfast perfect. She made her way over sat down, "Looks like you've been busy," she announced her presence.

"Well," Barry spun on his heels," you did agree to breakfast and I figured staying in would help add to the lazy on your lazy day," he winked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

She took a sip," Mmm, this is really good."

"Thank you, the toast will been done," he turned just as the toaster dinged," now." He placed the toast on a plate and placed it on the table. He then grabbed a chair and slid it up next to Kara and took a seat," Breakfast is served." Kara flashed him a smile. She was starving and it didn't take long for the two of them to finish the buffet that lay in front of them. After they were done Barry took it upon himself to clean, flashing all the dishes away in just a few minutes. Afterwards he took a spot next to Kara on the couch and joined her in morning cartoons.

"Thank you for last night," she said after a moment," I haven't had that dream in a few years and usually it was Alex who how bring me back to earth, but having you here last night…that really helped." Barry looked at her, eyes fixed on hers.

"Well just know what I said last night I meant, you'll never have to worry about feeling alone again. You have yourself a whole group of friends and family who care for you and will always be there for you...I will be there for you." Barry meant these words, Kara could tell. She suddenly got the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, as if this was the first time she had talked to someone she liked. She knew then and there that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the scarlet speedster that sat beside her.

* * *

 **Hoping a long chapter will make up for the long disappearance. Thank you too those who left reviews despite my absence, glad you like the story enough to still do so.**


	24. Chapter 22

New Year, New Problems

"HAPPY NEW YEARS," everyone yelled as they watched the ball drop. They had held the new years party at Joes house like always, with Kara, Alex and Winn being new additions. Joe had chose to spend new years eve with a new lady friend he met at work, Cecille, taking her to dinner. All at attendance were both base members of team Supergirl and team Flash, minus Cisco who had also decided to skip to send tonight with Gypse, who he hadn't seen since Halloween, he said they had catching up to do.

It took Barry no time at all to have his arms around Kara as the ball dropped. The two shared their first New Years kiss together under the arch way in the living room, the same place they had shared a mistletoe kiss their first Christmas together.

"Get a room you two," Alex teased.

"Alex, why must you ruin things," Kara said as she remained in Barry's arms.

"Because I'm your sister, it's my job," she playfully punched the two couples in their shoulders," well seeing as I couldn't start my new year drunk-,"

"Because you're cutting back," Kara interrupted her.

"Mhmm, I'm gonna call it a night. Also I'm Winn's DD," she panned the room for Winn who seemed to have been drunkingly trying to sing karaoke," Oh god, he's gonna feel that in the morning. I'll see you later," she pointed at Barry," and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we have training at the DEO tomorrow."

"Yes Mom," Kara teased her sister. Alex gave her a death stare before grabbing Winn and guiding him outside. Caitlin had asked Barry if he could run her home after awhile, which followed Wally and Jesse leaving soon after, leaving Barry and Kara alone. "So," Kara began," our first new years together and we didn't have to chase down a meta or alien."

"Yea," Barry nodded in agreement," wouldn't have it any other way." Kara had been right, the past three months since their earths had come together had been pretty quiet, with the exception of the sludge meta and white martian they dealt with earlier those months. No big threats had reared it's face for the super-couple. Sure they had the everyday crimes and problems they took care of, but nothing world threatening, with honestly worried Barry. He knew, every time something good was going for him, it got flipped upside down and backwards into something bad, but he didn't lead on about these thoughts. He knew when the time came, if they needed, he and Kara could handle anything.

"Oh, I forgot-" they both said. They snickered.

"Go ahead," Barry insisted.

"Well, I figured since we've been together for three months, then it seems right to," she walked over to her hanging coat and pulled something from one of the pockets. She walked back to Barry and presented a copper key. "It's a key to my apartment, so you don't have to constantly knock every time you visit." Barry popped a smile, accepting the key.

"Well I could always just faze through the door," he joked.

"Yeah and the last time you did that Alex almost shot you," Kara reminded him of the small incident.

"Hey I apologized and diverted my eye's, I didn't know you were out doing Supergirl work. Besides how was I supposed to know that her hot water wasn't working at her place so she had to use your shower." He defended himself just to earn a laugh from Kara.

"Well I'll be sure to let you know next time. Anyway what were you going to say?"

"Oh, right," He fished his wallet out of his pocket," ironically enough," he then pulled out two keys from his wallet. Silver in color, both identical. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I was able to save up and I found an apartment in the city, close STAR LABS…a place to call my own," he placed one key back in his pocket with the one Kara had given him and handed the other to Kara who accepted it happily.

"That's fantastic," she said with a smile.

"Yeah well," Barry pulled her into a hug," I figured I spend some time at your place, and as much fun as it is trying to sneak down from my room to get to you when you stay over here," he expressed sarcastically," I figured it was time to move out and find a place of my own."

"Yeah, it was funny when Joe caught you halfway down the stairs, for a speedster you were slow to react, the look on your face was priceless."

"Hey, he got the drop on me and to be honest, scared the hell out of me. I forget he's light on his feet when he's walking around at night."

"Well I bet he'll miss you," Kara noted.

"yeah I'm sure he will, I just fell bad for Wally. When Iris moved out he wouldn't stop talking about her for a week straight, but I've already told him that I'll be over to eat his food for him." They both laughed as they just stood in the arch way in each others arms.

"So," Kara began," Are you gonna show me your new place? Or set me on a scavenger hunt?"

"Well that shouldn't take you long with your X-ray vision," Barry teased," But yeah." He walked over and grabbed her coat for her before they exited the house. Barry picked her up and sped the both of them into the city, into the apartment complex, and straight to the front door. "Now it's not completely furnished," he explained, sitting her down and taking his key out to unlock the door," but I figured you could help me out with that?" They stepped inside and Barry shut the door. Kara walked further inside and looked around. Like Barry said it wasn't completely full, a few chairs, a sofa, a bed. The apartment was about the same size as Kara's.

"I would love to help," Kara turned and leaned against the back of the sofa," but only if you agree to have dinner with Clark and his wife Lois this weekend," Kara bargained.

"I think I can agree to those terms," Barry smiled, walking up to her and sliding his hands around her waist. He kissed her forehead while she wrapped her arms around his torso. Kara then remembered what time it was.

"Oh man, I should be leaving, I have to train with Alex tomorrow."

Barry let out a groan," aw come on, you can't just stay the night?" he moved down to kiss her on the neck," I mean it is new years and the first night in my new place,"

"Mhmm," Kara tried to fight him, but not by much," and I bet you had this planned from the beginning," she assumed.

"I-don't know—what you are talking about," he lied, speaking after every kiss.

"Fine," Kara agreed with a shriek as Barry's lips moved to the sweet spot on her neck," But you have to buy take out next game night." Barry just grinned and met eyes with her. Both had passion in their eyes. He lifted her up and they attacked each other's lips. He moved them over to the bed and they fell onto the mattress. They began to take each other's clothes off, but mid way through Barry stopped himself to look Kara in the eye's. As she laid there, hair laying across the sheets, eyes brighter than an ocean, Barry kissed her. This kiss hadn't been like the one they had just shared, but it felt like the one they had shared on their first date. Sparks, electricity coursing through both of them, as if they had both had just been struck by lightning. As he pulled away he kept his eye's on hers.

"Wow, that-that was something," Kara gave him one of those smiles that just filled him with warmth.

"Kara," Barry observed every inch of her face," I love you." As he said these words, they came as naturally as saying 'hello'. They had been dating for three months, and while Barry was afraid of messing it up and going to fast, he knew now was better than any to let her know. He loved her and wanted to be sure that she knew that.

Kara's bottom lip left her upper. She didn't realize her mouth was open until Barry gave her a look of worry. "I mean," Barry stood up," I mean I love you-your eyes." Kara could hear his heart start speeding faster than it had ever been. She sat up and watched him pace back and forth. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything," he explained," I just thought that-I don't know what I was thinking," the more he paced the faster he got, to the point lightning started dancing around his feet. He was moving his hands through his hair," I didn't wanna freak you out, I just thought-" he was cut off by a cheerful laugh. He turned to see Kara sitting up, hands over her mouth as if she was trying to muffle her laugh, as her eyes curved into tiny smiles. "You're-You're laughing," Barry wasn't sure what was going on. Before he could question it Kara hopped up and wrapped her arms around him, sending up into the air. They floated up in the middle of the loft as Kara still had a grin on her face. "I feel like I missed something."

Kara just shook her head and planted a kiss on him. She pulled away and hugged him tighter as they descended to the floor. "I love you too, Barry," she said as they touched the ground. She could hear his heart slow down after she said the words. "Oh, and sorry for freaking you out," she announced with a chuckle. She looked at Barry who just grinned and picked her up.

"Yea, wasn't the nicest thing in the world, telling the woman I love that I love her and she just stares at me like I just kicked a puppy," Barry tried being upset but knew he couldn't.

"Well, now that I know you love me you can't get mad at me for doing it," Kara teased. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. They worked their way back to the bed. As they hit the sheets they both knew there was no other place they would rather be on this night. With each other, loving each other, was all they wanted, the rest of the world dissolved around them.

* * *

 **WHAT! HE'S UPDATED SO SOON? THATS CRAZY! (is what im sure some of you have thought.) Well as you can tell it isn't a very long chapter like the others usually are so thats honestly one of the reasons. Another reason is now that im back in my college dorm, i'm having to make a schedule to work out some things and i have decided added updates into it. So i'm gonna try to do my best to update both my fics every Saturday and Sun. Now that may in tale working on them Sat. and uploading Sun but it's better than the month long absences i've taken and believe me i hate myself for doing so. Hope you guy like this chapter, figured with the absence i've had, moving a few months ahead of where i was at seemed fitting. I also figured it was time for Barry to move out and what better time to annouce it and his feelings than on New Years? Any, to those who have made it this far and havnt given up on this fic, i hope you enjoyed. There will be more to come.**


	25. Chapter 23

Awkward Dinner

"Yeah, I can't wait. I want you to meet him too Lois, he's amazing. Oh! Could you please tell Clark to be on his best behavior tonight though? I love him to death but I can already bet he's gonna try to intimidate Barry. Also seeing as how you two are married he'll be more afraid of you…thank you! Ok, we'll see you tonight then, goodbye." As Kara hung up the phone she dodged a laser.

"Can we keep the phone calls to a minimum while you have high powered laser cannons firing at you," Winn stated over comms.

"Why exactly are we using theses things for training and why did you set them to max threat level?" Kara asked, slightly annoyed as she dodged the androids swing at her, grabbing it's arm and flinging it away from her.

"Because I wanted to test out the new 'toy', it's a test model of that Red Tornado android you fought two years ago. Also max level because Alex made me. She's upset you were so late to your two's training Monday."

Kara rolled her eyes and flew at the android. It shot lasers again, which she blocked with no problem, but this time it spun it's robotic arms, making a small air current strong enough to knock Kara off her trail to it. She balanced herself out and hovered in place.

"I should have told you, on max threat it can adapt to attacks and predict your next move so you may wanna finish it fast and not make the same mistake twice."

"Oh well thanks for that bit of important info now." The androids legs began to spin and it flew at Kara like a torpedo. She flew to meet it half way, using her ice breath to cut him off. She grabbed it and punched it repeatedly in the face. After the fifth punch it grabbed her fist and head butted her, dazing her enough to left him go and knock her to the ground.

"Told you," Winn warned over comms.

"Not now Winn," Kara demanded. "Ok, you wanna play, I'll play." The android landed in front of her. She smiled and thought about a move she had seen Clark use once. She stood up and began to spin rapidly, so fast that she broke ground and drilled into the earth.

"Uh, Kara?" Winn asked suspiciously," hello?" All was quiet, leading to the android approaching the hole to investigate. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and crack. The android was smart and flew into the sky, away from the hole. He scanned ground but saw nothing.

"Yoohoo," came from behind the android. He turned to see Kara higher above him, with a giant boulder, no larger than a small mountain above her head. "Catch," she then hurled the boulder toward the android. She could tell the android was smart enough to possibly drill through the rock, which is why after she was hidden behind the flying boulder, she flew after it. As it hit the ground she flew through the rock and straight for the android. After a few more minutes of silence Kara emerged, with the head of the android in her hand. "So, Winn," she picked pieces of rumble out of her hair," who's gonna tell J'onn that the 'toy' is broken?"

"Oh, I vote the one who can actually take a punch," Winn stated.

"Mhmm," she tossed the head to the ground and checked her phone and noticed the time. "Well I have to get to Catco and then change for my date tonight so, nose goes," she came back with, touching her nose out of spite of the three hour long training session she just had to take.

"Come on Kara," Winn pleaded.

"Good luck," Kara laughed," give him a pack of Oreo's, he loves those things. Maybe then you'll have a chance to get away." On that, she turned off her comm's and flew to the city, praying to Rao for tonight to go smoothly.

* * *

"Kara?," came a familiar voice from her living room.

"One second," she announced back," finishing my hair." She was speeding around the room grabbing the small things essential for her purse, fixed her hair and entered the living room. Barry was looking in the fridge, dressed in a black tux. "We are literally about to have dinner what do you think you are doing?" she questioned, walking over and shutting the doors to her balcony.

"I," Barry mumbled, shutting the fridge and revealing the sandwich he had made in the short time span he had been there. He took and bite and removed it," didn't have lunch today. Singh had me neck deep in work and a meta broke out of Iron heights so I had to track him down to no avail."

"Well," Kara approached him and snagged the sandwich from him as he tried for another bite," you are getting bread crumbs on your suit," she pointed out as she brushed them off," and if you want I can have Winn help track the meta for you."

"Thanks but Cisco has STAR LABS satellites scanning for him, should have a ping on him soon." He could notice the disappointed look on Kara's face as she pursed her lips. "Which is why he told me, if we get a ping tonight, he and Jesse would take care of it," he reassured her, which changed her pursed lips into a small smile. He kissed her forehead and they headed out the door.

* * *

As the couple made their way into the restaurant, they were flagged down by Clark and a dark-haired woman Barry had assumed was Lois. They were greeted with hugs, well Kara was, while Clark offered a firm handshake to Barry, nearly snapping his fingers. Lois was fair more gentle with Barry, giving him a hug as if she was hugging an old friend, so Barry chose to sit beside her a Kara with Clark across from him. They ordered food and while they waited they talked. Lois asked about Barry about his job, how he and Kara had met, which Barry had learned that even though Clark hadn't really warmed up to him yet, he respected his secret identity enough to not even tell his wife. 'Wasn't his secret' Clark had put it and Barry appreciated that.

"I swear, my life is revolved around superheroes now," Lois teased," I swear Clark if our ba-," Clark cut her off by clearing his throat. Lois looked confused and before widening her eyes and gave a look of understanding."

"Oh, I forgot," Lois noted," Well, anyway Kara-"

"Oh no you don't," Kara stopped her," that was the worst way to divert from what you were about to say."

Lois looked and Clark who just smile and lowered his head in defeat. "We wanted to keep it a surprise until we were positive," Clark started, looking at Lois to finish.

"I'm pregnant!" Lois spoke with joy.

"What, that's amazing," Kara jumped from her seat to hug Lois.

"That's awesome, congratulations" Barry added, leaning over to hug Lois and offering Clark another handshake. This time he was nicer and shook it without brute force.

"Thanks, I took a test, but we didn't wanna say anything until the doctors appointment," Lois explained the secrecy to Kara.

"This is amazing, I get to be an Aunt. Aunty Kara, I like the sound of that." Kara was exploding with excitement," Wait, so will he or she be part kryptonian," she asked Clark.

"I'm not quite sure Kara," Clark grinned," you know this is my first child."

Kara rolled her eyes to the snark in his voice," Alright smarty." The food arrived and they continued their talks over dinner. After most of the food was finished they went back to talking, well mainly Barry answering questions Lois threw at him. At the mention of Barry purchasing his loft, the caught Clarks attention, something Kara noticed and wasn't fast enough with her kick to stop his mouth.

"Wait," Clark started," so you've been living with your adopted father and you just moved out at twenty two years old?"

"Clark," Kara wanted to smack him. Barry knew he didn't mean harm, but as he tried to defend himself, Lois came to his side for him.

"This coming from the country boy who lived on his parent's farm until after we met," Lois gave Clark a smug look. "And if I do recall when we met, it was when you first start working at the Daily Planet and you were, twenty five at the time?" Barry and Kara held back laughter as Clark's cheeks turned redder than a stop sign. After a moment, Clark cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," Clark nodded," I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's no biggie," Barry assure him, though he could notice in the corner of his eye Lois smiling victoriously. Suddenly Kara and Clark both raised their heads and turned toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"Building fire," Kara noted.

"Civilians inside, escape blocked by debri," Clark added. They both stood. "We gotta go," he looked at Kara before giving Lois a kiss and apologizing.

"I'm sorry," she told Barry," was worried you'd have to leave and here I am,"

"Don't be sorry," he stood after the two kryptonians," want me to help?"

Kara looked at Clark and thought for a second," No we got this," she kissed his cheek," stay here and talk to Lois." Barry nodded and took his seat. The two cousin's walked outside and disappeared around the corner.

"So, Barry, you seem like a nice guy." Barry waited for the 'talk' but it never came. "From the way Kara has talked about you, you two seems perfect for each other."

"Well I'm glad you think so," Barry gave a half smile.

"If you are referring to her over protective, wouldn't kill a bumblebee even if it could sting him, cousin. Don't worry about him, he will warm up to you. Besides after how badly I destroyed him a minute ago, I'm sure you won't have to worry about him picking on you for a while," Lois gave Barry a wink, which earned her the rest of his half smile. "There's the smile," she returned one as she picked up her barely touched wine.

"Not that it's my business, but pregnant women aren't supposed to drink right?" Barry noted. Lois looked at the glass and shrugged before placing it back onto the table.

"When you're right, you're right," she propped her elbows on the table and tilted her head to Barry. "So superspeed, is that all you have?" Barry nodded, adding about his speed healing and metabolism. "So, who's faster? You or Kara," Barry smiled from ear to ear," come on I'm sure you two have checked to see."

"Well she wouldn't like to admit it but," Barry looked around comedically," I'm faster."

"Yeah, if she's anything like Clark she wouldn't like that. Have you and Clark raced? Last I checked he and Kara are about the same."

"No, never really thought about it. Of course the last thing I want is to lose and he have that to hold against me, or possibly worse, I beat him and he never warm up to me." They both laughed. Barry took a sip of his drink.

"So, I know we talked about my pregnancy, but do you see any children in yours and Kara's future," Barry choked hard on his drink. Lois leaped up and patted him on the back, feeling bad about the cruel joke she said. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, didn't think that would hit you so hard."

Barry collected himself," No, it's fine. I mean I hadn't thought that much about kids," Barry knew he wanted to marry Kara, but he never thought about kids.

"Well if it does ever come to that, just know I think you would make a great father," Lois smiled," also I nieces or nephews can't call me Aunty, not until I have grey hair," she teased.

Barry grinned and nodded. They continued onto talking, Lois asking more about his powers. After a few minutes Kara and Clark returned to the table.

"Sorry about that, fire was more than we expected," Clark mentioned," everyone is safe though so that's the important thing."

"So what were you two talking about," Kara asked.

"Oh, just the future," Lois joked before she could see Barry slightly tense up," because of Barry's powers," she recovered quickly," told me he can time travel.

* * *

The two kryptonians took to the skies once they could tell they were out of sight of civilians. They headed across the city to the building fire. Once they arrived they both went to work. Clark took to entering the building and grabbing those who couldn't get out, while Kara handled the fire. She used her frost breath for most of the fire but suddenly there was an unexpected explosion. Kara had deduced that it was a gas pipe. She then heard a cry for help and used her vision to find an elderly woman trapped under a beam. She flew in, Clark right behind her. They removed the beam from on top of the elderly woman and Kara flew her out and to the nearest hospital while Clark took care of the rest of the fire. After Kara made sure the older lady was taken care of at the hospital she rejoined with Clark in the sky. Clark congratulated her with a good job and started to head back to the restaurant but Kara grabbed his cape, stopping and pulling him back.

"Look, we have to talk." Kara crossed her arms. Clark nodded and crossed his.

"Ok."

"Why did you have to say that back there, to Barry?"

"I apologized," Clark tried to fight but Kara wasn't allowing it

"You shouldn't have had to apologize, I understand you wanna protect me, but so does everyone else in this family. Barry is the best thing to happen to be in a while and trust me when I say, he would never hurt me. I love him and he loves me. Now can you lighten up on him please, you are my cousin and the only other man in my life that's important to me other than Jeremiah and Barry, but I have to know that you like Barry or else…," she trailed off. She didn't wanna say what she was thinking. She loved Clark but she loved Barry and she didn't know what she'd do if Clark couldn't jump on board with the twos relationship.

Clark floated toward his and hugged her," I'm sorry, Kara. Like you said I am protective. More so now because over the years you've become more like a sister to me rather than just a cousin and I just want you to be happy. I can tell Barry is a good guy and that he loves you very much, but with Jeremiah not in your life right now, somebody has to do what he'd do," Clark joked. Luckily this earned him a chuckle from Kara.

"Well then when he is back, you can tell him you did his job and that he doesn't have to give Barry the 'talk'"

Clark gave a deep laugh," sure thing." They hugged it out once more and headed back. As they returned they saw Lois and Barry in deep conversation. They took their seats after getting back to the table.

"Sorry about that, fire was more than we expected," Clark mentioned," everyone is safe though so that's the important thing."

"So what were you two talking about," Kara asked.

"Oh, just the future," Lois informed them. Kara felt Barry's hand tense up for a second but went away as they began to talk about time travel. Clark commented and Kara could hear the slight jealously in his voice about Barry's speed. They continued to talk, Lois bringing up the idea of Clark and Barry racing. Clark was boasting about how he ran around the earth for twenty-four hours straight for a charity when Barry's phone went off. He checked it and noticed it was a call from Iris.

"Sorry guy, it cool if I take this?" the others nodded and he stood up and answered the phone before walking away," hey Iris, what's up." He walked away and Kara kept her ears to herself, telling Clark to do the same. The three went on, Kara asking about baby names, giving ideas for both boys and girls names. Their conversation was cut short by Barry returning with a worried look.

"Everything ok Barry?" Lois asked which caused Kara to turn to Barry, concerned.

"It's Wally," Barry looked at Kara, "There's been an accident, I have to go."

"Oh my god," Kara covered her mouth," is he okay?"

"He's fine but I have to go," Barry kissed Kara's forehead," I'll call you when I know more. Clark, Lois I'm sorry to bail like this."

Lois started to speak but was cut off by Clark," No need to apologize Barry, family first. Just know if you need anything thing we are there in a heartbeat." Barry nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Lois," Lois returned the appreciation. Barry gave Kara another kiss and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

 **Wow he was serious!? I was, although i am pushing it close to being late xD. but like i said im gonna try my best to update sat. and sun. now i'll admit my other fic won't updated until monday (by the way if you havn't read my other fic it's about snowbarry. You should totally check it out and give me your feedback.) anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope you liked how i showed both sides of the night, Barry and Lois talking and the building fire with Kara and Clark. Please send me feedback.**


	26. Chapter 24

Jumpstarted

STAR LABS was more empty than it normal. The only ones there were Caitlin and Cisco who were scanning for the recent escape metahuman from iron heights and Wally, who had retreated into Cisco's lab. He sat alone, going over notes from his note book and rolling back and forth from the glass board he was using to the sample test formula he was working on. He had been here for a few hours, but was now just beginning to find a break through to his research. With his degree in engineering and his experience with working on cars, along with the occasional illegal racing he had part taken in when he first arrived to Central City a year ago, he had been trying to figure out a new way to crank up the speed in his engine to make his car go faster. Sure he didn't have superspeed like Barry and Jesse, but he could still enjoy going fast behind the wheel of his car. He reviewed his noted one last time, making sure he had followed them to the T and hadn't missed anything before he grabbed his formula and hooked it into a nearby synthesizer to mix the chemicals. After a few minutes the lights on the mixer gave him all green and his face lit up. He snatched up the formula, threw on his leather jacket and head out of the lab.

As he made his way to the elevator Cisco caught a glimpse of him through the archway of the cortex. "Hey, Johnny Test," Cisco called to him. Wally stopped and entered the cortex. " I hope you cleaned up after yourself in there, I don't wanna go in there later and all my tools are strung out and about."

"Don't worry 'dad'," Wally mocked," I made sure anything I touched that wasn't mine I put back. Now if you'll excuse me," he held up a skinny test beaker with a light bluish-green liquid in it," I have a test to run."

"And what sorta test is that?" Caitlin asked out of curiousity.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out how to put a little more 'kick' in my car's engine, and this, is a new nitro fuel formula I whipped up. Gonna go try it out."

"Don't you think you should, I don't know, run a test on something other than your car first, to make sure it's safe?" Caitlin suggested

"It'll be fine," Wally shrugged," I wanna try this out before my Dad finds out because I'm sure he'll go 'dadcop' on me and try to take it away."

"Well it's about to storm so maybe wait when the weather won't impair your vision," Cisco threw his suggestion in but Wally was already walking for the elevator.

"What? Can't hear you, losing connection," Wally stepped onto the elevator and let the door shut," chrrr, bad, chrr, signal."

"Now see that's not even funny, that's just rude," Cisco stated annoyed," I mean the least he could have done was 'act' like his hand was a phone or something."

* * *

Wally had his music cranked up, drowning the world out. He drove around the winding roads on the mountains and let his thoughts just go to the back of his mind. He always came up to these mountains and drove the hill side roads when he was stressed and just wanted to forget the world. When he and his mother first moved to Central City and she was hospitalized he came up here once a week. When she passed away he came up here everyday, wanting to forget the world. He found himself driving up here today because of Jesse. They had been doing great since she and Harry had decided to stay. He knew she was the girl of his dreams, they shared a lot of things in common and their feeling for each other were still ever growing. The only problem was her speed. Wally had truly been happy for her when he found out she had speed and thought of her as a badass and knew she was strong enough to take care of herself when she was out in the field with Barry. He was just jealous that he couldn't be out there with her, fighting by her side, helping people, saving lives. He wanted to help so bad he even tried convincing Cisco into finding some way he could help like a supersuit but Cisco just shut it down, saying without experience he'd get himself killed.

He was annoyed that he couldn't do more and more annoyed at everyone who wouldn't let him, but he was mostly angry with himself with how he felt. He knew it was childish to act this way, but he wanted to have a purpose, be part of the team. That's why he was here tonight, he wanted to forget his jealousy and just drive. He rounded the side of one of the mountains and came upon a long, straight path a road going down the side. This was the time, to try his new nitro boost. He had injected the prototype before leaving STAR LABS so it would mix with the fuel in his car, now all he had to do is flip the switch and hit the gas. He only had a few miles of road so he had to do it now. He paid no attention to the pouring rain from the storm, he had driven in storms here before so he knew how to handle himself. He flipped the switch and counted to three. '1…2…3!' He slammed on the gas and the car rocketed forward with such speed he could feel the force pushing against him.

"Yeah baby!," He exclaimed with excitement," WOOHOO!" he felt the rush in his body, he had finally did it. He finally figured out his experiment and got it working. He was so caught up in his thoughts about the boost that he almost forgot about the curve that was coming up on him. He was just about to slowly apply the brakes until an unexpected car came rounding the edge of the mountain. Wally's senses all came back to him and he tried to hit the brakes and swerve, but the next thing he knew he was airborne.

He couldn't remember what had all happened, how he had gotten down the side of the mountain or how he ended up in the backseat of another car that was not his own. The only thing he could remember was a sudden flash of extremely hot and bright light, being completely stiff like he was connected to everything, being thrown around the interior of his car and then being pulled out from the wreckage. As he was being pulled out he was dazed, his eyes were blurry and his ears were ringing. He couldn't see what was around him, he could only make out two dark blurry figures, a glowing red light from what he assumed at the time was his car, and yelling from the figure that had pulled him from the wreckage. The persons voice sounded distant even though they were right next to him. He couldn't make everything they had said, he only caught a few words,"Wally…call STAR…licity hurry…Barry.' He tried speaking up, to figure out what was going on but just as he opened his mouth he heard a loud explosion from his car and next thing he knew he passed out.

* * *

Barry was out of National City and back in the cortex in a matter of minutes. He ran into the medbay where Caitlin was looking at Wally's body laid out on a table. Wally's clothes were ripped and smoking but Wally's body seemed to look fine. "What the hell happened?" Barry asked.

"He was driving and a bolt of lightning struck his car and sent him flying off a mountain." Caitlin explained as he examined his body, patching him up and injecting him was some kind of medicine that caused his heart beat to slow down, seeing it was dangerously high. "I've managed to stabilize him but he's in a coma."

"What?!," Barry replied in shock. He was dumbfounded by what he was looking at. "Have you guys called Joe and Iris?"

"Same time I called you," Cisco assure him.

"How did you guys know he in danger? Did you have a vibe or something?" Barry asked, curious, as he rubbed his hands through his hair. He was surprised to see Wally alive after what he just heard but was relieved that he was.

"Actually," a familiar female voice came from behind Barry and the others. Barry turned to see a blonde geek with glasses and a ponytail and a buzzed guy in normal everyday clothes. "We ran into him, well not literally, he saw it happen." Felicity and Oliver had arrived with Wally just a few minutes before Barry had shown up.

"Oliver? Felicity? What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked, giving them confused hugs.

"Well originally, we came here for information," Felicity explained.

"I'm sorry our trip had to turn into a bit of a worry." Oliver added. He nodded toward Wally," will he be okay?"

Barry turned back and looked as Caitlin cared for Wally," yeah, Caitlin's good. She's patched me up plenty of times, he should be fine. Although I do have to wonder why you guys brought him here instead of a hospital, and what did you mean you found him?" Barry asked.

"Well ideally we would have taken him to a hospital but after we noticed him body wasn't horribly scarred from a lightning bolt, he figured bring him here would be better since it's crazy weird he didn't die. Also it was a lot closer when we entered the city." Felicity acknowledged

"As for us finding him," Oliver continued, " as I said earlier we were coming to Central City for some information, thinking you could help, and while we were driving around the mountain side entering the city, we noticed a car speeding toward up. Before it could hit us we saw it get struck by lightning and sail over us down the mountain. We couldn't just leave whoever it was there so I went down to help and that's when we saw it was Wally."

"Well thank you, I mean it, you guys are great," Barry expressed his thanks.

"No need for thanks, it's what friends do."

"Wally!," Came Joe and Iris's voice as they entered the cortex," where is he?" Barry pointed to the medbay and they sprinted in. Barry looked at Oliver, but Oliver simply shook his head and nodded to the direction of his foster brother, letting him know that their conversation could wait until later. Barry nodded and left them to go back to reassure and comfort Joe and Iris.

* * *

After a half hour of worrying and tears, Caitlin and Barry had managed to convince Joe and Iris that they had nothing to worry about and that Wally was going to be ok. The other two West's calmed down but stayed by Wally's side while Caitlin continued to run a few tests on him. Cisco and Barry rejoined Felicity and Oliver back into the cortex.

"So, I hear you guys need information," Cisco asked," how may my expertise help you out."

"Well, you guys remember that meta you caught awhile back. The one that was our Laurel's doppelganger?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah," Cisco confirmed.

"Well she escaped and is helping this guy in Star City who is reeking havoc." Oliver stated.

"What? See that's impossible because she's in our pipeline and it's impossible for the meta's to get out." Cisco laughed.

Oliver looked at Barry and raised an eyebrow. Barry scrunched his eyebrows before going to check the pipeline and returning in seconds. "Yeah she's not in there."

"Wha-What do you mean she aint there?," Cisco asked confused, he typed away on his computer to pull off the pipeline camera feed and his jaw dropped as he examined Black Sirens empty cell. "she's gone."

"Ok, now that we have confirmed that she very much so is gone," Oliver pushed the conversation forward," can you see possibly how she escaped?

"I can rewind the camera feed and see when she did," Cisco noted, scrolling back through the feed. He got to a portion of the feed and stopped and let it play back. "Who the hell is that guy?" Cisco asked. They watched as a strange figure dressed in full black cloth used the side panel and released Black Siren from her cell. The two then walked out of frame, leaving Barry and Cisco more confused.

"That guy," Oliver began," calls himself Prometheus and he has been a pain in my side since two months ago. Claims to know that the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen are the same person and seeing he's been here it must mean he knows who you all are too."

"Need any help with him?" Barry offered.

"No, this guy is dangerous but I can handle him myself," Oliver refused the offer.

"And when are you gonna realize you don't have to," Barry added but Oliver just ignored him.

"Like I said, this guy is dangerous. He's a skilled fighter and can match me in a fight and seeing that he knows who you are he knows what you can do and can possibly neutralize you so I've also come him to warn you guys. I have a feeling he won't be visiting anytime soon because most of his obsession is with me, but if he does don't be stupid about it," he declared looking at Barry," I understand you have speed but it won't do you any good if you let your speed control your tactics and he breaks your legs."

Barry mockingly saluted him," sir yes sir,"

"Barry, I mean it." Barry could see the concern in Oliver's eyes and cut the joke. He nodded in agreement.

"Well that's really all we needed. We should get going, we booked a hotel for one night and I'm about to crash," Felicity gave both Cisco and Barry hugs, before checking and Joe and Iris, expressing her feeling about Wally and hopes for him to get better soon. Oliver shook Cisco and Barry's hands before following Felicity out of the cortex. After a few minutes of Cisco cursing himself for Black Siren's escape and making comments about upgrading the entrance security, Caitlin entered the cortex with her tablet and a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, you guys. You need to see this," she showed the two the screen and found themselves looking at Wally's vitals which were all in the green. "These are Wally's reading."

"So? He looks like he's recovering fine," Barry motioned.

"He is, but at an extremely faster rate than what someone who has JUST been struck by lightning should be. I mean I've read and studied cases of lightning strikes and the patient normally doesn't recover with vitals this clean until after a few days. There has been only one person I know who's recovery was this remarkable." Cisco and Barry starred at her blankly waiting for the answer which caused her to roll her eyes. She then pointed at the speedster," Barry. When I took care of you when you were here for nine months, your vitals were amazing. Apart from the few heart rate spikes you had when you first got here, you were healthy as a horse the whole time. Now I gave Wally the same sedative I gave you to calm your heart rate so it wouldn't freak Joe and Iris out, but,"

Cisco's jaw dropped for a second time, "Wait, Caitlin you aren't saying what I think you are saying are you?"

Caitlin nodded," Wally is showing signs of a speedster."

* * *

 **Ok, ill be the first to admit, i'm a day or so late, BUUTT at least i'm not a few months late am i right *nervous laughing*. Anyway some stuff came up this past weekend and it was out of my control so i couldn't be on my laptop. But hopefully this does show that i'm committed to updating weekly. ANYWAY! Hope you guys like this chapter, if so please favorite, follow, comment and all the other fun things. My other fic Keep Running should be up later tonight if not tomorrow. I really hope you guys would get it a look and let me know what you think about it, SnowBarry is my other fav otp tied with Superflash and really want that fic to do well so give me feedback. Well that's all, so for those who have managed to make it this far, i'll see you next time xD**


	27. Chapter 25

Mysterious New Player

It had been a week since Wally was put into a coma and still showed no signs of waking up. While he was comatose, Caitlin continued to run tests on him while Joe and Iris were not present, so as not to worry them about Wally's brief moments of super sped heart beats and minor seizure like episodes. The other three hadn't been all that certain that Wally was becoming a speedster from the night of the accident, but after Caitlin's testing and the results they got back, it was pretty clear that the young man was certainly going to be zipping around the city with Barry and Jesse once he awoke. Jesse had been sitting beside Wally's side ever since she had heard what happened, even refusing to leave while Caitlin wanted to run tests, leading to the three telling Jesse about Wally's possible capability of having super speed. Her emotions were all over the place and after hearing that news, it didn't help calm her down. The only ones who knew this was the four of them and Barry had said to keep it to themselves until they were one-hundred percent. However, after getting back todays results, cementing the fact that Wally was indeed a soon to be speedster, Barry had decided that he would tell Joe and Iris this evening when they came to visit.

While Jesse sat by Wally's side, the base trifecta of team Flash were in the Cortex. Caitlin was looking of the most recent test results, Barry was finishing up his run on the cosmic treadmill, and Cisco was leaned back in his chair with some form of sketch book scribbling away.

"Kid Flash!," Cisco clapped his hands together with a smile. Barry was just walking into the cortex, pulling a shirt down over his head.

"What?" He asked his friend.

"Wally's hero name, Kid Flash."

"Really?" Caitlin gave him a look of disappointment.

"What? I mean he's going to need one, we all know this. Besides Oliver already dimed the name Speedy for Thea and trust me it's a lot better than my first idea I came up with. As much as I chuckled at the thought of calling him Mini-speeder, I'd be letting myself down with that one."

"Cisco, Wally hasn't even woken up yet, we sure be more worried about him full recovery than giving him a codename and getting him into a suit." Caitlin countered.

"And what exactly makes you think I've already thought about a suit for him?" Cisco defended himself. Both Barry and Caitlin shared a look before looking back at him and giving his notebook a glance. Cisco closed the book quickly, looking like he'd been caught with his pants down. "What! This old thing? I use this for-for scientific-notes for-sciency things." Caitlin rolled her eyes and Barry just grinned.

"You have a problem dude," Barry chuckled.

"It's not a problem, it keeps me sane. Beside would you rather be the 'Flash'? or still have people calling you the 'Streak'?" Cisco argued.

Barry nodded in agreement," you know, you make a great point. Just don't make his suit look cooler than mine."

"Noted, in fact I've been meaning to upgrade your su-," he was cut off by the beeping of the wall monitors. They looked to see a grid on screen moved around and closed in on a flashing red blip.

"Meta-human alert," Caitlin announced," by the looks of it, it's the meta we've been looking for since last week. Jeremy Tell," she reported as she scanned her computer.

"Double Down," Cisco insisted but she waved him off.

"What's he up to?" Barry asked, already in his suit.

"Jewelry store, downtown." Caitlin stated.

Barry glanced into the medbay and saw Jesse with her head down on Wally's bedside. He decided it was best to let her stay here. "Cisco, feel up for a little field work?"

"You know I've been wanting to kick some meta but lately," he jumped up and opened a portal. He jumped through it and after a minute of two, he came back through dressed in his suit. He slid his googles on and opened a second breach," let's catch us a meta."

They both jumped through the breach and found themselves inside of the jewelry store. Everyone had seemed to have evacuated. They scanned the room and noticed broken glass which lead to seeing an open vault door.

"Wow they really went with the movie-isk vault didn't they." Cisco remarked. They made their way toward the vault when they heard coughing. Barry turned to see the body of a guard lying in blood. He sped over, noticing the cuts on his body and the amount of blood, fearing the worst.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok," he tried to calm the guard down," I'm gonna run you to a hospital ok," he went to move his body but the man cried in pain, making him stop.

"He-he's got the manager-I-I tried to st-stop him," the man coughed. Barry could feel his blood boil and ice over all at once. The man coughed again then took his last breath before his eyes closed slowly. Barry stood up and turned to Cisco, shaking his head.

"We need to stop this guy, he's way to dangerous. He's got the manager." They made their way to the vault. They came up with a quick plan and then Cisco stepped into the vault. He noticed a blonde haired lady tied and sitting on the ground while the meta had his back turned filling a duffel bag.

"You know, for a guy who just broke out of a very highly guarded prison with meta dampeners, you must miss it enough for you to do a stupid this like this."

Double Down chuckled to himself," actually, I just hate this city so much that I figured I'd take an early retirement, maybe go to Aruba."

"Should have tried Malibu, heard it's nicer," Cisco remarked.

"Well you know what, after I kill you, I'll be sure to grab enough to visit both," with that Double Down peeled off two playing cards and sent them flying at Cisco. Cisco, however, knowing about the meta's powers opened a breach seconds before and jumped through, only to appear behind him and hit him with a blast. It sent him flying into the wall, money flying everywhere. Double Down stood up and threw another set of cards at Cisco who just blasted them out of the way. The meta grew a look of annoyance.

"You know it's funny, for a 'hero' you didn't care to take into account my pretty hostage, to bad for her," he sent a hand full of cards flying into the position of where the manager had previously been sitting. Once he realized the manager was no longer there he cursed. "Screw it," he sent more cards at Cisco, backing out of the vault. Once he was out he turned to run only to be met by a red suited hero with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Really? You really thought you'd be able to run?" Barry crossed his arms," do you really not know who I am or do you have that much confidence in yourself?" Double Down rolled his eyes and sent cards flying at Barry. Barry just shook his head, walking over to the meta. As the cards moved past him slower than a slug, he picked them out of the air and tossed them to the ground before taking the meta's hands and placing them in dampening cuffs. He then looked back at Double Down as time went back to normal. He pointed down at the cuffs which caused a look of anger grow on Down's face. "Fastest-Man-Alive," Barry reiterated.

"Whatever man," Down spat," just take me back."

"Oh it'll be my pleasure. And trust me I'll make sure you aren't able to break out this time," Barry pointed toward the body of the guard on the ground," for that innocent man over there." Down grinned which was a Barry's breaking point. He flash punched Down and knocked him out cold before running him back to Iron heights. After dropping off Down and making sure he was locked away personally, he rendezvoused with Cisco back at STAR LABS.

"Any idea how Tell broke out of Iron Heights," this was the first question Barry asked when he entered the cortex. Caitlin had pulled up security feed from the meta wing of iron heights.

"No clue, from this footage Tell had no visitors who could have helped him. He actually disappeared after being lead to use the bathroom. He and a guard went in then an hour later the guard came out and called for backup," they all watched the footage, confused how Tell (Down) could just disappear into thin air to break out. "And we have no camera footage from inside the bathroom so we have no clue," Caitlin sighed.

"Well, we have to find out so he and no other meta's can get loose," Barry crossed his arms and studied the monitor. Cisco retreated to his lab and Caitlin stayed behind. She could tell something was up with Barry, seeing as he not the best at hiding when he's upset, at least around her.

"Something wrong? You caught the bad guy and I'm sure we'll find out how he got out."

Barry shook his head," Doesn't feel like a win," he thought back to the guard that he couldn't help. "We weren't fast enough, there was a guard who was hurt, died right there and I couldn't help him."

"Oh my gosh," Caitlin stood and moved to his side. She knew he hated this part of the job, the occasional loss of someone who didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry Barry."

Barry gave a small grin," It's fine, I just wanna make sure it doesn't happen again."

Caitlin placed a hand on his forearm, smiling with reassurance," I will, we will, we always do."

They shared a smile and then Barry switched out of his suit. "I'm gonna let Joe know we caught Tell, maybe see if we can get a time to go and question his as CSI later today, maybe get a closer look at the environment to see how he got out. I'll talk to you later." He waved her goodbye and proceeded out of STAR LABS.

* * *

It didn't take much for Joe and Barry to get allowed to interrogate Tell. He had been on the CCPD's top watchlist since he mysteriously escaped and now that he was back in his cell, they needed answered as to how he did it in the first place. They were lead down the corridor to the meat human wing. Once they came upon Tell's, Barry felt a surge triumph, happy knowing the killer was back behind bars. Tell was doing pushups in the middle of his cell. He didn't notice Joe and Barry or if he did, he didn't show any sign of caring.

Joe brought out the files he had grab the station. "Jeremy Tell? Age twenty-seven, arrested at the age of eighteen for larceny of a casino. After you got out you were put right back in for being a con man. Few years ago you were hit by a dark matter explosion while, ironically, playing a game of poker with a cursed deck? After meta humans, that is the less strange thing I've heard of."

Tell stopped his pushups and sat on his bed. "Thanks for reading my life story to me, almost forgot how I got here," he spat sarcastically," now unless you have the god awful prison meal they serve in here, you can leave."

"How'd you get out?" Barry said bluntly, getting to the point. "This wing has dampeners, you couldn't have used your powers."

"And like i said, food or leave." Tell gave them a smile.

"Do you know the name of the man you killed today?" Joe asked," did you know he had a family. Two kids and a wife. They received news of what happened today and I can't imagine how they feel right now."

"Is that how you think you'll get me to talk? A sob story?" Tell lay on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"No, I'm just letting you know that because of your dumb robbery attempt and your lack of empathy for a human life, that you are going to be in here for the rest of your life." Joe remarked.

"As if I wasn't if here for the rest of my life already for being a meta. I'm not stupid."

"Maybe if you-" Barry started but Tell sprang from his bed and met him face to face at the glass of his cell.

"If I what pretty boy? If I turned my life around? Acted like the good little inmate we are supposed to be in these cells that exclude us from anything to do with the outside world? Yeah, I have high hopes of that happening. Like I said, food or leave." Tell returned to his bed and placed his hands behind his head.

Barry looked at Joe and they agree silently. They knew they were done so they left. Barry asked to see the restroom Tell had seemingly disappeared in. Joe waited outside talked to the guard on duty the night of the escape while Barry entered the bathroom. He examined it head to toe. Nothing out of the usual. One toilet, a sink and a wall mirror. Seemed pretty standard in Barry's book. He checked for any possible hidden doorways, chiseling around any of the blocks on the wall, any loose tiles on the floor, the ceiling was pretty high and the only way to reach the top was to stand on the sink which Barry had determined wouldn't be able to hold the weight of an average sized male. He ruled out all possibilities. He took a look at the mirror and checked to see if it could detach from the wall but it was a no go. He checked all the edges of the mirror and found nothing. He stepped but and couldn't figure out a solution. He noticed a tall figure moving around behind him.

"I got nothing Joe, everything in here is clean, no signs of escape," Barry turned to talk to Joe but noticed he was alone. He could have sworn he saw someone in bathroom with him and he assumed it was Joe. He looked back at the mirror, wondering if his eyes had played tricks on him but noticed nothing. He exited the bathroom only to see Joe just finishing up with the guard.

"Hey, did you just enter the bathroom then leave," he asked Joe.

"Nope, been here."

"And no one came in or out?"

"Not from what I saw, why?"

"I thought I saw something but it could be my eye's messing with me." Barry waved it off and the two proceeded to leave.

* * *

They headed back to STAR LABS and went over what they had, which wasn't much, with the rest of the team. Shortly after they returned Iris showed up to check in on Wally. Barry had figured it was now the time to let them in on Wally's condition. Their reactions were as expected, Joe was speechless and Iris hit just about everyone for keeping it a secret, giving Barry and extra punch.

"How could you guys not tell us this?" Iris ordered.

"We wanted to be sure," Barry answered

"And we didn't want you to over react if Wally had a seizure like episode like Barry did when he was in a coma and his heart rate went through the roof." Caitlin also added.

"He's gonna be alright though, right?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I've ran tests and determined he'll be just fine, there is just no real clue as to when he'll wake up," Caitlin told Joe. Joe was still shocked and remained silent, not sure how to feel about the situation.

"I'm sorry we kept this a secret," Barry admitted," I know how much secrets cost us a lot in the past and it was my idea. I just didn't want you two to worry."

"Well next time," Iris gave him another hit on the shoulder," it'll be a lot more than just me punching you." Barry smiled and gave them a hug. Iris announced that she had a date with Eddie and his parents while Joe got called back into the precinct. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the day. Barry left Cisco and Caitlin to their things and high tailed it back to his place. He was so tired that he was happy he made it to his bed instead of passing out on the floor.

He laid down and pulled his phone out before he called it a day.

 _B: Hey, how was your day?_

 _K: Fine. As Kara Danvers I finished three stories today only to still have Carr not be impressed. And as Supergirl I found an alien that can spit venomous liquid. So all in all, kinda boring s( ^_ _‿_ _^)-b_

 _B: Yep sounds like your average boring day XD_

 _K: How about you?_

 _B: As Barry Allen not much, but as the Flash we finally caught the meta we've been looking for since last week._

 _K: Awesome!_

 _B: I wish, a security guard lost his life because I wasn't fast on my feet._

 _K: Not awesome, I'm so sorry…wanna talk about it?_

 _B: I'm fine right now, just need some sleep. I'll swing by tomorrow._

 _K: Can't wait to see you._

 _B: Goodnight, I love you Girl of Steel_

 _K: I love you, Scarlet Speedster. Goodnight._

* * *

 ** _OK!_** **I'll try to keep it short and sweet for anyone who actually reads this part. Yes, I know i'm later than normal, but partly bcus of the length of the chapter and partially bcus of a class project I was involved with. Secondly, even with the little lateness, i hope i've managed to show that i am keeping my word and finally updating fairly regularly (at least with one of my fic *nervous laugh*) Otherwise i hope you guys like this chapter, figured it was time i set up some baddie (bet you cant tell who *hint its super obvious*) I also wanted to throw a hint of season 1 &2 snowbarry in this one seeing as my other fic doesn't seem to be doing so well (*more nervous laughing*) anyway. Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter. **


	28. Chapter 26

Missing Relic

"Jesse, he's gonna be fine, I promise. He wouldn't want you here sulking, he'd want you up and moving around. And if you are still interested in the hero business then that includes training, proper sleep and more importantly eating." Caitlin had tried for the fifth time to get Jesse out of the medbay in looking alive again. Since the accident she had just stayed by Wally's side waiting for him to wake up. She barely ate and though she slept, Caitlin had explained that a plastic rolling chair wasn't a proper place to sleep.

Jesse looked up, bags under her eyes, and opened her mouth to protest but then slowly shut it as if to admit defeat. She stood up and let go of Wally's hand, letting it fall to his side. "You're right, I'll go and clean up, I feel gross now that you mention it. Just, please tell me if anything happens." Caitlin nodded a promise. Jesse sped out of the room and Caitlin entered the cortex.

"So, I have good news and bad news," Cisco announced as he too walked into the cortex from the hallway a few seconds later. Caitlin walked to his side and studied the tablet he was using.

"Bad news first, just rip the bandaid," Caitlin suggested.

"Bad news is, still have no clue how Tell escaped from Iron Heights."

"And the good news?"

Cisco swiped over a few screens and revealed a design of a suit. Yellow in color, red leggings and a white symbol with a red lightning bolt. "Turned out pretty cool right?" Caitlin gave him a disappointed look. " Ok, no costume designing right now, but I sketch when I'm stressed." Caitlin rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair. Barry came walking in a few moments later.

"Hey guys," his attention turned to the medbay," where's Jesse?"

"I was able to get her out and told her to get proper sleep and eat." Caitlin informed him.

"Cool, been thinking it was time to get her out and about in the field again. Which brings me to Tell, figure out how he did it?"

"Nope, you said nothing in the bathroom seemed out of the ordinary, I even pulled up schematic of the prison and it shows no previous passage ways or tunnels built in that area." Cisco gave the news with a sound of distaste.

Barry ran his hands through his hair, annoyed that they couldn't find out how Tell had pulled a Houdini. He was tempted to visit Iron Heights as the Flash and interrogate Tell, but he knew if wouldn't lead anywhere. "Well, if you find anything out lemme know, he can't have him escaping again." Barry felt his phone buzz and fished it out of his pocket. It was a text from Joe.

" _Warehouse. Hit hour ago. No one hurt, but all witnesses say they felt nauseas and then passed out. Possible meta? Need you and Cisco"_

"There was a warehouse on the edge of the city that was hit. Joe thinks it could be meta-human, says he needs you and I," he addressed Cisco.

"Alright, lemme grab my things."

* * *

Barry sped the two to the address of the warehouse, out of sight of anyone, and popped inside. As they entered they show police standing around, medics taking care of workers and Singh and Joe having a conversation. They approached the captain and detective. Joe turned and faced them.

"So, what we know right now is that, luckily, no one was injured. They just all passed out simultaneously. We've also been told that this warehouse is full of old antique's, pretty rare stuff. The problem is," Joe motioned

"We don't know what they stole." Singh finished for him. "Now we don't have if we are dealing with a group of professionals or a meta human, which is why I'm hoping Mr. Ramon will shine some like on the subject and help us out."

"Captain Singh, I've told you before, call me Cisco. My friends call me Cisco and I," Cisco moved to Singh's side," consider us to be friends. Right, David?"

Singh eyed him down," Don't call me David and unless you want me to cuff you, remove the arm."

Cisco quickly took his arm back and backed away," you know I'll just be over here-doing my thing." Cisco ducked away and went to work.

"So you have nothing to go off of as to what was stolen?" Barry asked.

"We have the storage log but by the time we checked the whole warehouse, these guys will have skipped town." Singh noted. "We-" he was interrupted by his phone," Excuse me I need to take this." He opened his phone and left Barry and Joe.

Joe shared a looked with Barry and Barry nodded. They looked around to make sure no one was looking directly at them. Next thing he knew, Joe heard a rush of air move by his side and then another. He turned and saw Barry. "Damn, that was fast even for you."

"I got mad skills. Anyway, I looked at the log, scanned the house and the antique taken was some kinda relic. I can run the info on it back at STAR LABS."

"Sounds like a plan," Joe nodded at Cisco as he walked up," Anything?"

"Meta alright, possibly two. I'm getting strong readings of dark matter everywhere."

"Ok, well you two see what you can find at STAR LABS. I'll be there later to check up on Wally and see if you found anything." Barry and Cisco nodded. Barry was about to grab Cisco and run back to the labs but Cisco stopped him.

"Can I breach us, the run was fine but I had a breakfast burrito this morning and I felt pretty victorious it didn't come up when we got here. I don't, however, trust a second trip."

"Sure"

They two disappeared to the back of the warehouse. Cisco opened a portal and they jumped through.

* * *

"So I pulled the security feed up from the cameras in the warehouse," Caitlin informed them. She played the footage. They watched as a few workers went about their day just to then all appear to get dizzy, as if to be in a drunken state, fall over and pass out. They then saw two figures come out of seemingly nowhere, and make their way over to a stack of crates with boxes stacked atop. Caitlin paused the video and zoomed in on the figures. They noticed that it had been a man and woman.

"Facial recognition identifies them as Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillon. Criminal records, apparently linked to each other. They've been a couple in crime for a few years before Sam was assumed to have been killed a few years ago-"

"Assumingly around the same time as the particle accelerator went off?" Barry suggested

"Bingo," Caitlin confirmed," after his opposed death, Rosa disappeared.

"And she's a meta too then," Barry asked.

"Not entirely sure, possibly, she wasn't arrested at any point after his disappearance. I guess after he came back from here he was he found her and they decide to start up the criminal business again."

"Well you know what they say, couples who steal together stay together." Cisco added.

"Any idea what they stole?" Barry asked.

"I ran all the information you gave me on the relic and it seems to have been some sort of necklace." Caitlin pulled up a picture of what looked like a necklace with brown stones lining the lining, with a brown crystal in the middle. "Say's that it was shipped from an African village of Zambezi."

"Zambezi? Isn't that where Mari, Vixen, is from?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, and if this necklace is anything like her totem, then we have to get it back from these two before they do any damage. Can you run facial recognition through the city, hopefully they are still in the city." Cisco nodded and went away typing on his computer.

Barry studied the camera footage, looking as the couple retreated off screen. He couldn't tell where they had disappeared to. He decides to grab his suit and ran back to the warehouse. Everyone had cleared out and he was the only on there. He studied the area near where the two had seemed to appear from nowhere and then leave. He saw nothing. Just crates, a small office, and forklifts. He turned to leave but caught a glimpse of something in the reflection of the window peering into the office. He looked up to see the face of the man he had just seen in the security footage, standing directly behind him. He turned on his heels, ready to fight, only to turn and see no one there. 'What the-'his brain thought. He looked back at the window and didn't see the man. He was so confused that he did a triple take, checking the window and then behind him. He could have sworn he saw Sam Scudder standing behind him, but he was alone. 'What the hell?' his thought. He didn't know what was going on and had no idea what else was to come.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the chapter. No long end box of text this time other than me apologizing to the lateness, classes got a tad bit crazy thats why it's also not the longest chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Chapter 27 coming soon**


	29. Chapter 27

Mirror World

His day was going fine, which after the situation he found himself in, he realized could have only meant bad luck was just around the corner. As he sped through what looked like his city, he knew it wasn't. 'I gotta make it back to Star Labs,' he thought. He took a left, suddenly realizing he should have taken the right and hit a street lamp,' I swear if I do that again I'm breaking every mirror on earth, I don't care how much bad luck it brings,'. As he ran he thought about how he had gotten into this predicament and swore at himself for going in blind. He just hoped Cisco and Caitlin would be able to find a way to get him out.

 _3 hours earlier_

"Goooood Morning," he heard the familiar voice ring. A smile stretched across his face as he slowly opened his eyes. Kara was hovering just a few inches above where he lay. He grabbed her waist and lowered her down, giving her a kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Barry blinked the drowsiness away as the sun bled threw the curtains. "Carr give you a day off?" Kara gave a small sarcastic chuckle in Barry's chest.

"Yeah right, he hasn't given me a day off since I was sick and that was only because I lost my powers for a day, and that was months ago," she lifted her head up, "No, unfortunately I still have to endure his yelling. I came over because…," she hopped up and pulled Barry out of bed. As he followed her over to the dining table he could smell a freshly baked breakfast. "I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and hugged her from behind. He paned the table to see all his favorites, but then grew curious.

"Well it smells and looks great," he then turned to see that the clock read three minutes to eleven. He knew Kara had to be in earlier than he had to and today he was all Star Labs so he only assumed one thing. "But, it also only looks like enough for one and last I remember your ten fourty-five break is only fifteen minutes."

"That's where the extra yelling from Carr comes into play," she replied with a half smile. "I'm cutting it real close but I wanted to do something special for you since you always find time to do things like this for me." She kissed him on the lips and ran her hands through his hair,' I can't stay much longer, but I get off early today, so I was thinking if you weren't busy, maybe we have date night tonight. Just you and me and hopefully no work distractions, both hero and non." She smiled. Barry couldn't help but smile back. While they do see each other and a regular base, this past week had been killer on them both, leaving barely anytime for them to even talk.

"I'll take you up on that offer, under one condition."

"Which is?"

"I get to choose the movie tonight." She giggled and nodded in agreement. They kissed one last time then Kara made her way to the window. She made sure the coast was clear and then took off. Barry looked back at the food, knowing he could finish it in three seconds, but since he was going to be at Star Labs all day he took his time.

* * *

He arrived at Star Labs around noon, walking into the cortex to be greeted by Caitlin.

"Well aren't you later than usual," she raised an eyebrow.

"I had a big breakfast, then decided to walk, did you know they are adding another big belly burger just a block away?" Caitlin raised both eyebrows now.

"You seem in more of a good mood than normal, whatever you're on I think you should share it with Jesse," She looked over to the medbay. Wally still hadn't awoken from his slumber. Jesse had continued to stay by his side, only leaving to clean up and help with the occasional hero work that needed her, otherwise she was by his side like glue.

"Yeah, maybe I can get her to help me with flash work, from the lack of texts I assume there hasn't been any crimes being committed," Barry asked, to which Caitlin nodded.

"And that still leaves our Bonnie and Clyde case," he continued only to be cut off by Cisco who entered from behind.

"a total bust, for right now." Barry knew it may have been a lost cause, seeing as how it had be a few days since the theft of the amulet, Sam and his companion probably long gone, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were still in the city.

"Well how about you kick up a training sim for Jesse and I, try to get her mind off of worrying." Cisco nodded and typed away. Barry went and spoke to Jesse. He had to fight with her for a few minutes but eventually convinced her to come and train with him.

* * *

After about an hour, the two speedsters slowed to a stop and exited the pipe line.

"Thanks Barry, I mean I'm still worried about Wally, but I needed that, it did kinda help."

"Yeah I found running helps clear my mind whenever I'm stressed." He noticed Jesse's concerned face as she mouthed the words 'that's an understatement'

"Jesse, trust me. Wally will be fine, I promise you that. Caitlin and Cisco looked after me when I was hit years ago and Caitlin has patched us up more times than I can count, he is in good hands. He well come around, we just have to hope it's sooner rather than months later like in my case," he joked. He knew that when he got Jesse to crack a smile that he had won. "Alright, know that training is done, I say we get Big Bel-" just then Cisco came over the intercom.

"Barry-Cortex-now"

Barry groaned, upset he couldn't fill his stomach and the two speedsters made their way to the cortex. "What's up Cisco," Barry asked.

"Jewelry Store, 6th Brookes Street, but here's the kicker," he brought up a camera feed and Barry's eyebrows connected. It was Scudder and Dillon. "If you hurr-"Before he could finish Barry was off.

"Uh, should I go with him?" Jesse asked. Cisco and Caitlin nodded, knowing it would be good for her, while also for Barry, since none of them knew what he was running into.

Barry arrived to the store and notice no one was inside. He checked for civilians, none. He checked the back and noticed the back door was open that lead to a back alley. He walked out to see the two thieves making their way down the alley, clearly in no hurry from how Rosa was dancing around.

"Um excuse me," Barry piped up to get them attention," yeah, so see I believe that you are supposed to pay for those. Now if you can show me a recent I'll be glad to let you go but seeing as I doubt you have one, I say you just give them back and surrender."

Scudder turned to face him," Oh, I've been waiting to meet you, Flash." Barry didn't like how calm Scudder seemed." You've been tailing me for what, a week? And you finally found me, yet you still won't catch me."

Barry grinned," You do know what fastest man alive means right?"

"Oh we do sweetheart," Rosa chimed in as she continued to dance around ballet style, looking at different rings on her fingers," but there of two of us and one of you."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that," came a voice from behind them. Barry looked past them and grinned to see Jesse in her suit. "Now it's a two versus two, fastest man and fastest woman versus…well what can two burglars do?" Rosa and Sam looked at each other. Sam winked and turned to Barry as Rosa turned to Jesse. Barry wasn't sure what happened next but he saw Jesse stumble and hit the ground. Nothing was near her, she just fell. Forgetting about the couple, Barry was about to go help when he noticed his feet were both covered with rubble. He tried breaking free but couldn't.

"Man," Sam grabbed his attention. Barry noticed a green glow coming from underneath his shirt. "This necklace is as cool as he made it seem, maybe a little cooler." Scudder and Rosa turned to make their getaway, but Barry phased through the rubble and cut them off.

"Not happening," he told them.

"Try and stop us," Scudder said. Just before Barry could react Sam grabbed Rosa and rounded a corner. Barry sped to cut them off once more only to find he was alone. 'But how?' Barry became angry. He looked around and they were nowhere. He was about to go check on Jesse when he heard a tapping coming from a nearby window. He heard it again and approached it. He saw his reflection and nothing else, until however Scudder stepped from behind him. He spun around but there was no one there. He turned back to the window to be greeted by a punch in the face. He hit the ground, dazed from the hit. He looked back at the window and say Scudder standing in front of him now. "Oh, by the way, this necklace is just a loan, my real power…" he then pushed his hand against the window pane and it liquified and it went through. "Call my Mirror Master." Scudder proceed to raise his hands, causing the ground to lift Barry while confining him," you really wanna stop me? Come into my world and try."

Scudder pulled Barry into the mirror, throwing him onto his chest. Barry picked himself up and spun. The duo were gone. Barry looked around and had the eerie feeling something was off. Everything was reversed. The entrance to the building, previously being on his left was now on his right. He looking around and noticed the text on the crates around him were backwards. Barry wasn't too sure what he had gotten himself into, but he knew he had to get out of it, and fast.


	30. Chapter 28

Barry repeatedly banged on the surface of the mirror to, one, try to break out and two wake Jesse up. He quickly figured that if he broke the mirror it would just render him returning to the actual world so he tried his best to get Jesse's attention, who was still wammied from Tops powers. She began to stir and as she stood up she looked around looking for any sign of Barry and the duo. Barry waved his arms and did his best to gain her attention, fearing she'd not see him, but as she did a three-sixty he noticed her double take in his direction.

She ran over, confusion drawn on her face. She spoke but Barry couldn't tell what she was saying. What came through was a strange gargle of jumbled sounds. He spoke and noticed her Jesse grow more confused. He then assumed the same had happened to his voice. He thought to himself, they couldn't stand here all day and play vocal charades. He looked around and walked over to a pile of scrap planks on the ground. He picked one up and began to etch letters before understanding what was happening to their voices. He quickly tried his best to write his message backwards and walked back to the mirror. He held up the board for Jesse to read, hoping the message was translated properly. On Jesse's end she read what Barry had held up, 'STAR LABS! NOW!'.

She nodded and sped out of site, leaving Barry to find his way back. 'Mirror world, alright, shouldn't be hard to get to the labs'.

 _Present time_

As he sped through what looked like his city, he knew it wasn't. 'I gotta make it back to Star Labs,' he thought. He took a left, suddenly realizing he should have taken the right and hit a street lamp,' I swear if I do that again I'm breaking every mirror on earth, I don't care how much bad luck it brings,'. As he ran he thought about how he had gotten into this predicament and swore at himself for going in blind. He just hoped Cisco and Caitlin would be able to find a way to get him out.

After many failed turns and lamp post's later, he had made it to the mirror version of STAR LABS. His time running he noticed that the mirror world acted different from the real. Aside from the obvious reverse of everything, while he could see others in mirrors and windows of building he ran past, they weren't there with him, it was him and only him. He wondered if they could see him, they'd find it confusing, seeing him run past but not wind or lightning follow in their presence.

Once in STAR LABS, he tried his best to figure out where the others would be located or where a possible mirror was. He sped through and noticed an unfamiliar object in the speed training room. He walked up and noticed it was a large mirror, with his friends staring back at him, dumbfounded. Trust Jesse to be a quick thinker with the mirror.

They all gathered in the speed training room, confused where Barry was or why Jesse had brought a full body mirror. They asked her what happened, but she couldn't explain it. They were all talking until they noticed an image in the mirror. They all noticed Barry enter from behind but when they checked he wasn't there. They turned back to the mirror and everyone shared the same look of confusement. Barry started talking and as they all looked at each other he realized it was pointless to speak.

"What's he saying?" Joe asked, still not sure what is going on.

"Seems like mirror talk," Cisco talk. It suddenly snapped in his brain at the same time as it did Harry's. "Mirrors!" the two said in unison.

"Mirrors show the reverse of an object shown in it so theoretically if one was to speak in a mirror," Harry commented

"…They would be speaking backwards," Caitlin finished. Cisco touched his nose and pointed

"Bingo sister. Now if I can just find my little gadget," Cisco began rummaging through a tool box," ah ha." He brought out a disk shaped object," saw this trick in a show once, thought it may come in handy one day and I was correct. Point for me." he walked over to the mirror and placed the device on the surface. "Aight Barry say something."

"lleh siht fo tuo em teg esaelp uoy nac" Barry spoke again. They all looked at Cisco who smacked his forhead.

"Maybe set it the other way Cisco, moron," he insulted himself, flipping a switch on the side. "Ok now try"

"Can you please get me out of this hell!" Barry exclaimed this time, annoyance in his voice.

"Have you tried phasing out?" Caitlin suggested

"Yes, didn't work"

"Maybe because the portal he is in, his molecules as in a rapid state of flux. If we had something that could freeze it to subzero," Harry stated

"Then he could break out, I think I still have the proto type freeze ray I made for Snart when he was with the legends in my lab," he looked at Jesse who nodded and dashed out, returning quick with the gun. Cisco advised the others to get back and pointed the gun at the mirror. He pulled the trigger and…nothing. "Really, dumb piece of crap. I could try to fix it but Harry I'd need your help."

Barry moaned, irritation filling his tone, " how long would that take? I'm telling you this world sucks, I hit six stop signs on the way here."

Cisco shrugged," two-three hours?" That answer warranted a glare from Barry," maybe one and a half if I go now. Sorry man we'll get you out." Cisco and Harry left, leaving the only ones in the room being Joe and Caitlin, Jesse returned to Wally.

Joe's phone buzzed," That's CCPD, keep me posted," he told Caitlin," Hang in there Bar, you know those two are smart, they'll get you out." He passed the window, out of Barry's site, leaving Barry and Caitlin. He sat down and leant his back against the mirror.

Caitlin could tell Barry was upset, even if she couldn't see his face. She imagined being trapped in an alternate world would bite. "You know they are gonna work as fast as they can right, they wouldn't keep you waiting without reason."

Barry thought back moments ago when he basically snapped at Cisco. He knew it wasn't his fault he couldn't escape and certainly not his fault for being trapped. He didn't deserve the attitude, "I know, I trust them."

"Want some company?" Caitlin asked, gaining a small smile from Barry as he turned to face her. She took a seat on the floor, " So you said six stop signs?"

Barry chuckled, " don't wanna talk about it. Not when this city is in a high risk of me breaking all it's mirrors," he joked, earning a smile from Caitlin.

"Well as long as you leave me with at least my purse mirror, or else my make up wont be done and I will not show up to this lab again."

"Well I've seen you without makeup, you don't look bad."

"What a gentleman, thank you" they smile at each other. "Speaking of gentleman, how are things going with Kara? and just know what ever you say may very well pop up at the next girls night"

Barry laughed, thinking of the blonde and how she and the other women in his life were becoming close friends which made him happy. Kara was making friends with the others but could speak easier to the ladies, seeing as how Cisco and Winn speak nerd most times, Harry wasn't a talker and Oliver, well he was Oliver. He was quite jealous to be honest, their ladies nights seemed more interesting than the guys night, which involved a horrible game of charades and Winn getting drunk and James having to stop Cisco and Winn trying to fight after a round of uno.

"It's going great. She's amazing and so far I haven't messed anything up, I feel confident that she may be the one."

"Well I love her, she's fun to be around and from the way I see the two of you steal looks at each other when you are around one another, I'm sure you're meant to be."

"I hope so," Barry said honestly" We see each other, but only on breaks and we rarely have free time to spend all day together. Today was gonna be the first time we'd get a date night in a while and now I'm trapped. I made need you to cancel for me."

Caitlin shook her head," no way, because we are gonna get you out before your date, I promise." Barry envied her optimism, smirking slightly. "I'll go see if the guys need any help, I'll be back to keep you company." She stood up and made her way to exit.

Barry sat there thinking about Kara and what she may be doing. She'd either be doing paper work for Carr, running from one staff room to another or she was zipping through National city, stopping thugs, saving people from burning buildings with one gust of breath, thinking of their date he was afraid they'd have to post pone. Just think Barry thought back, burning building, breath!

"Caitlin!" Barry called out, hoping to have caught her before she was too far. Luckily, he saw her head pop back around, eye brow raised. "Call Kara, I have an idea."

* * *

Kara was neck deep papers, trying to finish here article plus paper work for Carr, plus work she had forgot, and it didn't help that she had to keep ducking out when she heard people in need of help. She had been busy all day and knew that if she couldn't manage to make a dent she would surely have it in for her by the end of the week, she wouldn't be surprised if Carr threatened to fire her again, but making good on it this time. As she was sorting through the stacks she felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out of her pocket she noticed it was Caitlin. She smiled and answered with a sound of delight in her voice, despite the work in front of her.

"Hey Cait, what's up? Everything good over at STAR LABS?"

"Well that's actually why I called you, we could use your assistance, nothing life threatening, but a problem. I hope you aren't too busy."

Kara stared at her desk, letting out a sigh. She knew she needed to get this under control, but her friends needed her as well and she prioritized them first. "Nothing I can't come back to later," she made her way to the rooftop," I'm on my way."

She made it to the top of the building, quickly changed clothes and soared into the sky. As she took flight she could hear a familiar voice from behind her, faintly. Carr had noticed Kara was gone and saw her desk. 'The hell she go' he asked, and 'dammit that woman is on a thin line'. Kara knew she'd face his wrath, but later, now STAR LABS needed her.

She arrived at the labs, walking into the cortex greeted with smiles from Caitlin and Jesse. She looked for Cisco and Harry but they were out of site. She knew Barry was off from CCPD today so his absence also made her confused. "Where are the guys?" she asked

"Well….come with me," Caitlin lead Kara into a room down the hallway. Upon entering Kara noticed a large open area, a ramp leading into some sort of tunnel and a body length…mirror? Caitlin stood in front of it and pointed.

Confused, Kara stood in front, expecting to see nothing more than just there reflections only to be greeted by their own and her boyfriend standing between them. She turned but he wasn't there. "Wha-What the hell?"

"Hey Kar," Barry waved, sarcastic smile on his face.

"Wha-," she said again, " how are you in a mirror?"

"Long story," Barry straightened up," but right now I need your help"

"How?"

"Well, see be cause he is in this mirror, it's like he's in a portal to a different world. Because of this strange world, his molecules are rapidly changing so that renders him useless to phase out of the mirror." Caitlin was trying to explain the problem the best she could without losing Kara which Kara appreciated. "We figured that if we could somehow freeze the mirror cold enough, that it should slow things down enough and he could phase out. That's where you come in."

Kara look at her trapped boyfriend, giving him a sympathetic smile," I swear, even after all the things I've seen and done, this surprises me. Ok I can do that, stand back." Caitlin took heed and stood back as Kara released a breath of freezing air over the mirror. As she did this she could hear it cracking and stop in fear that her breath may break the mirror and leave Barry trapped, but just then Barry came crashing through the frozen wall, mirror no longer intact.

Caitlin raised her hands in triumph, high fiving Kara. Barry sighed in relief, hugging Caitlin before giving Kara a kiss. "Thank you, I was afraid I was gonna have to cancel tonight,"

"And I wouldn't let him," Caitlin chimed in, making Kara smile.

"Oh no, even if I had to take the mirror with me to the movies, we'd have date night." Kara teased

"And it would look suspicious, you having a body mirror, with the Flash trapped inside?" Barry countered

"Touché,"

As they laughed, Cisco and Harry came running into the room, freeze gun in hand. They stopped as they noticed Barry, no longer trapped but standing in front of them. "How-," Cisco questioned. Caitlin and Barry pointed at Kara who smirked and blew a small breeze at Cisco and Harry, who shivered in return. "And we didn't think to call her first?" Cisco asked," eh, well at least we fixed the gun." He pointed in the air and tested it, pulling the trigger and had no reaction. "Dammit, Harry thought you recalibrated it."

"I did Ramon, you were supposed to switch the wires," The two argued whose fault it was but was stopped by Barry who had walked between he two and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm out, besides you tried and I'm grateful for that," The two calmed down, Harry snatching the gun from Cisco and walked away fiddling with it. Cisco rolled his eyes at Harry and bumped Barry's fist.

They all proceeded back into the cortex, Barry bringing them up to speed as to what happened with his encounter with Scudder. They began talking science which left Kara thrown for a loop.

"So we have a guy who can escape through mirrors," Cisco began, taking notes on the writing board, "theoretically any reflective surface."

"Any ideas?" Caitlin asked

"Was tempted to rid the city of all mirrors," Barry spoke

"That would be dumb in more reasons than I would even care to list out to you right now," Harry stated

"Plus not to mention all the bad luck," Kara joked. Harry rolled his eyes and began making his own notes on the board. "If we can manage to freeze the mirror he enters, we could maybe trap him and break him out." Kara suggested," kinda like I did for Barry."

"We could, if Scudders molecules weren't already adapted to the portals he makes, essentially making it more difficult to keep him in one place," Harry deadpanned, as if everyone else should have known this. "Besides, once through, there's no telling how fast he can be to get to another one. You'd have to be faster than Barry to catch him, and to my knowledge you are not."

Kara felt annoyed, she knew Harry wasn't a people person, but he was just being an ass. Barry reassured her not to take it to personal, which she knew not to. While he may not like to be the chattiest, Harry was human and could show that sometimes with the rare acts of kindness she had witnessed before, but still didn't make her any less peeved. Barry tried his best to diffuse the tension that was just laid out," Maybe we could lure him out, catch him before he gets the chance to run, slap some metacuffs on him. Done and done."

"And his partner," Caitlin reminded him," if she's by his side, how do you expect her not to hit you with her powers."

"I think I have a solution to that," Cisco spoke up," from how Jesse described it, Dillons eyes seemed to glow when she hit her with her crazy wave, so if I could build reflective lens, Jesse could wear then and take her out. And seeing as they would be to small no need to worry about Scudder using them. Split them up and he won't even notice you have them in the first place."

"Alright, that takes care of her, but you seem to forget that Scudder also has the earth totem," Harry added," this makes it a tad harder to just run and cuff him. Unless you could pull some kind of carnival trick on him and make it magically disappear before he had the chance to use it, we are still s.o.l"

Barry was pacing the room, thinking of an idea to stop Scudder but then stopped when he heard the word carnival. He snapped his fingers," That's it, I have an idea."


	31. Chapter 29

Down with the Duo

The plan was set and ready to go, now all they needed was a way to draw Scudder and Dillion, Mirror Master and Top as chosen by Cisco respectively. They got word to Joe at the precinct and told him of their plan who quickly suggested they fake a jewelry transfer. Joe cleared it with Singh and gave the team the location where the 'transfer' would be taken. Barry and Jesse ran and set the stage. They weren't sure if the plan would work to draw the crime duo out but they had to hope. After everything was set up and ready to be put into motion, Barry gave the word and told Joe to start on route to the supposed drop off.

It was about thirty minutes before Joe and the armored truck pulled up with another officer in armor. The two pulled the truck into the warehouse and unloaded the fake shipment. They hopped back into the truck and left the ware house. This is were the real waiting began, as Barry remained in the shadows, he was hoping it would work.

After what feel like ages, Barry spoke over the comms," maybe we underestimated them, may have to try again whe-," he cut himself off once he heard footsteps. As he scanned the floor he could see two familiar figures. He smirked to himself," you guys ready?"

"Let's get these guys behind bars," a voice came through.

"Right," Barry watched as the two made their way around the floor, examining the crates. He could hear them speaking, as if they were arguing. 'Common babe, this is fishy. If this were a real shipment it wouldn't be so easy' Top commented which almost made Barry spring, but he held himself back. Mirror Master brushed her off with a snort, 'look sweetheart, with these powers and this kickass necklace, it'll always be easy'. He proceeded to break open a crate, only to find the contents that feel out to be garbage bags. That was Barry's clue, he sped out from his shadows and slammed into Mirror Master, sending him flying across the floor.

"Wow, gotta give you credit, you guys do work fast," Barry joked. He was tapped on the shoulder then received a punch to the jaw, catching him off guard. For a tiny woman, Top did pack a punch he gave her that one.

"Hey," came a voice from behind," you fight me, woman to woman," Jesse had flashed in after Mirror Master was sent flying.

"You again," Top forgot Barry and focused on Jesse," I'll have fun breaking you again." Barry took his opening and sped to Scudder.

* * *

Jesse tapped the temple of her mask, causing the newly modified reflective lens to pop down, fully functional, but clear as to not give it away to Top. "Bring it," Jesse taunted," casually walking toward Top.

Top smirked," Dummie, you heroes really are full of yourself," Jesse saw her eyes glow and prayed for the best. Just as Jesse thought it was a fail, Top grew a look of shock and nauseas, swaying back and forth. "Wha-what's hap-," she stumbled to the side and tripped, falling to the ground. Jesse sped the meta-cuffs onto her, watching her eyes go from a venomous yellow back to brown before passing out. She turned and readied herself for Barry's signal for part two of their plan.

* * *

Barry sped over to Mirror Master who had already recovered from the fall. "I've got you this time."

"Mhmm, sure, remember how this played out last time right?" he raised a hand and the earth totem glowed as rocks began crawling up Barry's body, up to his waist, keeping him completely trapped. "Well look at that, almost like déjà vu."

"You won't get away this time, I promise you." to those words Jesse sped in and surrounded the two with body length mirrors. Scudder looked around and chuckled

"Really?! You have got to be kidding me, you have got to be smarter than that," he walked around Barry examining his reflection, fixing his suit," so what, you did this to see yourself die? Man, this is just stupid." Mirror master then proceeded to step through a mirror and disappear. 'Come on, Come on' Barry thought to himself and as he suspected, Scudder jumped through, landing a blow on Barry on his jaw before jumping back through. He then began his disappearing and reappearing trick, popping out to smack Barry and then retreated. After several blows, Mirror master jumped back through and stood in front of Barry, studying the blood nose he had made.

"Damn Flash, that was fun," He laughed to himself, losing concentration and the rubble returned to the earth, dropping Barry back to the ground on his hands and knees. "What were you thinking."

"I was thinking," Barry spat blood on the ground," I can't wait until he makes the wrong move." At those words Barry sprung up and sped around in their enclosure, smashing every mirror in his wake before stopping to face Mirror Master. Scudder did a three-sixty, a sudden look of shock and anger taking over his face. "Now, my turn." Barry ran and phased through a stand. Scudder attempted to move the obstruction out of his was, but it felt as if something or someone was holding it in place, and it was much stronger than he. As he staggered back, Barry came phasing through again, this time doing what he had just had done to him, returning the favor. After the fifth punch he stopped and lifted Scudder up by his collar.

"Time for you to go to Iron Heights."

"Again, not the brightest," A bright green light grew between them and Barry was again covered in rocks, to the neck down this time. "Now, I think it's time, Central City started looking for a replacement." Scudder pulled out a gun and pointed it Barry's face," Goodbye," just as he went to pull the trigger, the stand behind him lifted. He turned to see a female standing in his way, blue suit, red cape. He turned the gun on her and fired only to his shock to see the bullets bounce off. Before he could react, Kara sped forward and ripped the necklace off. The green glow dimmed and Barry was freed, who then quickly placed the meta-dampeners on him.

* * *

Joe had already called for backup, just in case, and a truck for taking the two criminals to Iron Heights. Joe congratulated the three on their job well done as he escorted Dillon to the back of the containment truck, followed by another officer leading Scudder. As the police cleaned up the mess that was left behind, the three took off to the roof of the building. Barry had taken the necklace from Kara and passed it onto to Jesse, having already explaining that it would be in safer care as STAR LABS to the police, and instructed Jesse to return it to Cisco. Jesse ran off and left the other two on the roof as they watched Scudder and Dillon be put in the truck. As they watch the doors shut, Kara could hear Dillon going off on Scudder, 'Told you, moron. You should have listened to him, now we are up a creek without a paddle'

Kara raised an eyebrow, 'he?' what did that mean. She was still listening for more but she heard Barry's voice calling to her. "Kar? You there?"

"Wha-Oh, sorry," she flashed him a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for not allowing me to take a bullet today," he pulled her in closer," very appreciated."

"Very welcome," she removed some blood from his lip," however you do need to get cleaned up, don't wanna go to the movies with a bloody nose," she focused her attention on his nose and x-rayed it," its not broken so that's good."

"Welp it is pretty late and the movie starts in ten minutes," they hadn't realize where the day had gone. "So how about I head home, clean up, you grab some take out and we have a date night inside tonight, and tell you what since you saved me twice today you can pick the movie."

Kara grinned," Deal." They broke apart and were about to split before Kara remembered," oh, I almost forgot, just then when I wasn't all here. I heard Dillon say something strange. She was going off on, taking about about they should have listened to ' _him'_?"

Barry looked quizzical, unsure what it meant either," So they were working with someone? You know now that you mention it, I do remember Scudder mentioning how someone told him about the earth totem," Barry then sighed," just as I thought we could relax."

"Well just think, today was a win. We can worry about this 'him' tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal"


	32. Chapter 30

The Return: Friend and Foe

Days were going as normal as they could for the kryptonian. Kara had managed to get her Catco work under control after the closest call she had gotten to being fired and balanced it well with her hero work. When she wasn't in Catco she was soaring high above the skies of National City. Due to the merging of both Barry and hers earths, she now had to stay on an even higher alert for problems in the city. She dealt with the usual alien attacks, but every so often a meta-human will have found their way into her city and she would have to take them down, throwing them into a specialized cell Barry and friends had helped build for the DEO to dampen the metas powers. The vice versa was happening for Central City, they had the common meta's but once in a blue moon an alien would sneak in.

Luckily when this happened Kara was free to take down the alien herself, knowing that though it may embarrass her boyfriend sometimes to out shine him in his own city, they both agreed he still hadn't had the proper training for taking down nearly indestructible beings from other planets. Besides, Kara thought it was cute he would get jealous, seeing as his first time in National City he had Cat Grant ogling over his arrival and write a full article on him.

It had been about a week since their take down of Mirror Master and Top and after the two were locked up nothing too big had been happening. Kara was floating above the clouds, daydreaming of random things as her mind wandered to that moment when she had overheard the couple speak of an anonymous 'He'. She had told Barry who repeated it back to the rest of Star Labs, but after hours of research they found nothing tying the criminal couple to anyone who may remotely be behind the puppeteering that seemed to be in play. She shook her head of the thought, returning to her patrol. She noticed that the sun was setting lower than she realized and made her way to her apartment.

Once inside, Kara sped out of her suit and into much more comfortable clothing, sweats and a loose long-sleeved shirt that was ran the length of her arms to the tips of her fingers. She looked around and noticed her place was a bit messy so, after a quick sweep, cleaned it up. She walked around, grabbing the remote from the table and was about to plop down on her couch when she felt a presence rush past her, blowing her air. She could feel the electricity in the air and smirked to herself," You do remember you have a key right? No need to run in through the balco-," she turned to face Barry only to be cut off by a separate figure standing in front of her, just a few paces away. The person stood before her dawned a very familiar looking suit, however the colors where different. A yellow and black suit, with a red lightning bolt on the chest. As the figure, a man she determined from his build, stood there she noticed his body was slightly vibrating, blurring him slightly. He also had bright red eyes, much like Clarks when he gets angry.

Kara straightened her stance, glaring at the man in yellow. "Who are you?" she demanded. The man remained silent, looking her up and down. Quickly getting more annoyed Kara repeated herself," WHO…are you," she then matched the man's glowing eyes, readying her heat vision, prepared for a fight.

This seemed to amuse the man in yellow as he let out what sounds like a demon laugh, which not only annoyed Kara more but made her uneasy, which was rare. The man didn't make any signs of backing down but instead rushed Kara, faster than she had time to react. The two were face to face, just a few inches apart. Before Kara could think of her next move, the man shot an arm out. She then felt a strange feeling in her throat and as her eyes worked their way down, she could tell the man's hand was level to her neck.

"I suggest you don't fight back or else if I close my fist, your throat will be ripped apart and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" As the man spoke his voice buzzed like Barry's when he vibrates his vocal cords. "We also wouldn't want our poor Flash to find his lovely blonde dead on her floor, then he wouldn't be level headed enough to face what's coming." Kara snarled a lip, wanting so badly to throw this guy through the window as hard as she could, but she couldn't risk it.

"What's coming," she questioned

"The worlds, well new worlds, downfall, and it's all your lover boy's fault. If he learned not to mess with things that were out of his power, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now, I could tell you exactly what's coming, but I need the Flash himself present, so I need you to deliver a message. Let him know that his old pal Eobard is back," at those final words, the man dashed out and vanished from her apartment. Without hesitation, Kara attempted to follow the man as she flew out of her balcony. She flew high into the sky, first looking for a lighting trail, second using her x-ray vision but he was gone. She returned to her flat and immediately located her phone, finding the number and hit call.

"Hey Kar," she got a response

"Barry," she tried to keep her voice under control, anger, nervousness and confusion filling it all at once," get here now."

Just as quick as the words left her mouth, the call ended, and she could feel the rush of electricity fill the room. Barry was by her side, panning the room before turning his attention to her. "What's wrong, are you ok?"

As Kara explained what had happened she could see Barry's expression's changing rapidly. He started pacing around the room, rubbing the back of his neck. She's never seen him act this way before and from what she could determine, this wasn't good news to hear.

"Eobard," Barry repeated back to her, making sure he heard it right, "he said Eobard?"

"Yes Barry, who is he?"

"An evil speedster with a grudge, long story short, he's the one who killed my mother, made me the Flash and now wants to kill me any chance he gets." Barry stopped at the kitchen counter, leaning forward onto it. Kara walked over and noticed his knuckles were white as he gripped the counter top, she could feel a sense of angry emitting from him. "Why would threaten you? How did he even know about us, why not just find me himself?"

"Scare tactic, he was faster than me, so he had me trapped and he chose me to get to you," Kara placed her hand on his," He caught me off guard, but it won't happen again. We just need to find him and make him tell us what he needs."

Barry turned his head and smiled at her. He brought her into a hug and rest his chin on the top of her head. "This guy is just bad news. He's relentless whenever it comes to anything especially me."

"Then let's stop him, together," Kara tucked her head into his shoulder.

Barry appreciated her wanted to help but couldn't help but wanted to keep her out of this. He didn't say it, but he knew how Eobard operated, he had motives for his motives. He also wasn't to be messed with, Kara may be 'made of steel' but that isn't helpful if Thawne can just phase his hand through her with ease.

He pushed the thoughts aside as they were making him feel a wave of emotions. He was just happy she was fine and with him.

As they remained holding each other, Barry's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the caller id, 'Cait'. He hit answer and before he could say anything Caitlin rushed out her words. "Barry, you need to get to STAR LABS fast, it's Wally. I... I don't know what is happening just hurry."

"Dammit, two bad situations in one night. I have to go, something at STAR LABS."

"I'll come with," Kara dashed into her room and switched into her suit. While Barry may be a blur to most, Kara couldn't afford flying around as Kara Danvers. She was fast, but one lucky picture could prove bad for her.

"Ok, but I don't know what's up so be prepared, just in case. We need to hurry," at that the two dashed out of the apartment.

* * *

It only took a few minutes before they were both standing inside of the cortex. Barry looked for Caitlin and didn't see her until he heard a commotion in the med bay. He rushed in to see Caitlin and Jesse hovering over Wally.

"Caitlin what's up…," he moved closer to the pair before noticing Wally was vibing chaotically in his bed. "What the hell?" He asked uncertain what to do.

"We don't know. He just started having a seizure and then vibing and I freaked out and ran and got Caitlin." Jesse had panic in her tone.

"Without concern of my having been in a towel straight from the shower," Caitlin retorted half-heartedly, understanding Jesse's reasoning and not get to upset. Barry noticed she was in sweats and a labs sweater which meant she must have had time to change before aiding Wally. "I have not idea what is happening, I trying to grab him but our hands phase through him. My only conclusion is that become of him powers manifesting rapidly faster than yours had when you were struck, him body can't keep up. That and with the sedatives, it could have worn off faster than normal."

"Well do you have any idea on to slow him down?" Kara asked," maybe I can freeze breath him, cold and speed are opposites so maybe that would work."

"Maybe, give it a shot," Barry motioned. Jesse and Caitlin stood back as Kara blew a stream of cold air. It seemed to be working but then the fog of breath began to go through Wally.

"Damn, his body is moving so fast it may be creating enough kinetic energy to supply enough heat to negate your breath."

"Well that's the first," Kara frowned, disappointed her idea had failed. Barry let her know it was fine and that she tried before running through any scenario that would help before thinking of his own idea.

"Jesse get on the other side of Wally, I think if we can vibrate at the same speed as him, we shouldn't only be able to get ahold of him but them slow him down." Jesse did as she was instructed and readied herself. Barry nodded, and they began vibrating their hands. As they lowered them down to Wally's arms, Barry strangely felt Wally's touch as if he wasn't moving at all. Both speedsters grabbed ahold of him arms and then began to slow themselves down, resulting in Wally slowing as well. Caitlin rushed to a cabinet to grab a sedative but as they tried to keep Wally still, he started vibing again.

"Caitlin hurry, I don't think we can hold him," just as the words left Jesse's mouth, both she and Barry where thrown back by a jolt of lighting and wind. Once they regained their balance they looked to see Wally was no longer in his bed but in the center of the med bay.

"Wally," Barry slowly walked to him. Wally was standing, phasing dangerously fast, looking down at his hands. He looked like an animal just let out of a cage and Barry didn't want to startle him. He knew Wally probably couldn't fully comprehend what was happening and the last thing he wanted to happen was Wally to get himself or someone else hurt.

"Wal," Jesse questioned," Wally you're okay, you need to lay down." Wally remained silent, staring at his hands. His expression showed that he seemed to not be paying anyone any attention, his stare blank, almost into space. Barry inched forward, but this time Wally slowly raised his head to Barry, unsure of what to do, Wally flashed out of the bay and out of STAR LABS.

"WALLY!" Jesse cried

"Dammit," Barry bit his lip," he has to be in some kind of shock, his abilities and everything."

"It's entirely possible, with these new powers and the pressure it's putting on his brain, it must be racing a million miles a second. You need to find him."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Before Barry could suggest an idea of where to look Jesse was gone.

"Kara, can you pan the skies of Central City please, I'll cover on ground, but you'll have a better shot of seeing him before us."

"Absolutely," Kara nodded and the two headed out. Once outside Barry sped off while Kara flew high above the city. They searched and searched but couldn't find Wally anywhere in the city. Barry, Jesse and Kara met back at STAR LABS.

"No luck," Kara said," I looked and even x-ray visioned the whole city, didn't see him."

"Oh my god, we have to find him, he could hurt himself," Jesse began to have a panic attack, but Barry took her by her shoulders.

"We are going to find him, I promise you. Calm down or you'll make it worse on yourself, just trust me, I we will get him back." Jesse slowed her breathing and nodded. Barry thought again how they could find Wally, "We could use the STAR LAB satellites."

"I could, but remember Cisco deactivated them to test a new program I don't think has updated yet," Caitlin reminded him. Barry cursed himself, trying to think. Everything went silent as he entered his thoughts, dead silent, and then it hit him. His eyes shot open and he turned to Kara.

"How great is your superhearing?" Barry asked

"Pretty super, I would say," Kara joked while staying serious," I can detect individual people's heartbeats, but I've never really listened to Wally's before."

"Actually, I don't think that would be a problem," Caitlin motioned, "With his new powers and his actions its highly possible that his heart is racing at an amazing fast speed, if you could just find it we could find him."

"That could work," Kara smiled," just give me a minute." She closed her eyes and listened. She could hear Barry's heartbeat, which was the first to pop out to her. She listened closer and hear a crazy fast heartbeat close and then noticed it as Jesse's. She knew she would have to get it to slow down or else it would make it more difficult for her. "Jesse," she moved to her side, taking her hands," your heart is racing. I know what you are going through, I've had to look for my friends and family more times than I wish I could remember, but you have to hope and trust that we will find him and that he is safe. Okay? Wally is strong, he'll be okay." Kara touched her forehead to Jesse's, making her breath with her.

As she listened again, she could tell Jesse's heart was slowly going back to normal, which then led her to immediately listen for Wally's. She swam through the thousands of heartbeats in the city before finding what she was listening for. Her eye's shot open," I got him."

"Really, where is he," Jesse replied

"Well not entirely sure, but I have him. I'll go find him and bring him back to you, promise," Kara made her way outside and took flight. She flew the city and began getting to the edge of city, heading toward the outer edge. Once she arrived to where she heard the heartbeat she found herself in a cemetery. She looked around and noticed a single shadowy figure kneeling at a headstone. She slowly made her way to the figure, trying not to scare him.

"Wally," Kara called out," Wally are you ok." Wally remained quiet but shook his head. He sniffled, indicating that he had been crying. Kara came to his side and examined the head stone which read ' _Here lies Francine West'._ Kara could only assume who the name belonged to. "I bet she was a lovely woman,"

"The best," Wally spoke finally, voice humming from his phasing," I miss her…so much. I just wish I could have done something more."

Kara felt herself choke up, remembering not only about her kryptonian mother and father, but about Jeremiah as well. "Sometimes, loving them within the last few moments we have with them is all we can do and making them feel at peace."

"Sometimes I just feel lost without her. For so long she was the only family I had," lightning started dancing around Wally," I just…wish I could change what happened.

"I'm sorry Wally," Kara kneeled to his side," you may have felt she was your only family, but I can guarantee you that you have other family back at STAR LABS that are worried about you and want to make sure you are safe." She held out her hand, hoping he would take it. Wally sat there for just a moment, silent, then moved his hand to hers. As his landed in hers he stopped vibrating, slowly down and going back to a clear image of a person. She helped him up and then flew them back to STAR LABS.

Once inside Jesse was the first to grab Wally and interlock him into a hug, which he returned. Caitlin insisted Wally follow her into the med bay so that she could check his vitals and he followed her lead, Jesse close to his side. Barry walked over to Kara who was still standing in the arch way of the cortex, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You are amazing," he told her," Thank you."

"You all wouldn't hesitate if it came to helping me with my friends or family," she slid her hands around his waist," I will always be here to help you."

Barry rested his chin on her head, thinking about what she had just said. 'wouldn't hesitate if it came to my friends or family'. He smiled to himself, considering the possibility of the idea that had just came to him. He was going to pay her back, he just needed a little help. "So, I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow," Barry spoke, yawning.

"Well actually I have a free day tomorrow so, since I'm here, I'm crashing at your place. I should still have clean clothes there," then she shrugged, "if not then your sweats will be fine." This made Barry chuckle before grabbing her sides, throwing her into a tickle fit. "Alright," she exclaimed through laughing," I'll wash mine."

"Nah it's fine, I like seeing you in may sweats. Well you go on, I'll meet you there after I check up on Wally." He placed a kiss on her lips and headed for the med bay as Kara left the lab. She took flight, thinking to herself about how she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Barry and his sweats.

* * *

Hope you enjoy...:D


End file.
